One Hundred Days
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED One hundred days the amount of time burns in Sam's mind, that was how many days for the lives of the Winchester Brothers to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: **This is my play pen and I can play with who I want but I do promise that no money has been made, and I do intend on letting them go eventually.

**Author's Note: **This is different to my usual style of story so please bear with me; Tara this one is for you.

**Chapter One**

_Shadows filled the alley way, footsteps echoed in the sudden silence, not a sound could be heard normally nothing to worry about except that the alley way was deep in the heart of city, there should have been noise, sound of some sort. Why was there no sound? The moonlight lit the night sky but the buildings blocked even this small sliver of help. He gulped for air, suddenly feeling claustrophobic he wanted to run and not stop. To wake up and to find it all a dream; a nightmare would be so much better than reality._

_'Sam we've found him, we found Dean.' _

Sam sat upright and stared around the small bedroom gasping for air his claustrophobia lurching to the forefront for the briefest of moments before he shook it off, instinctively his gaze searched the bed next to his, his panic rising as he realised it was empty. 'Dean?' Sleepily he pulled himself out of bed and started to search the room, when the acrid stench of urine permeated the air. 'Ah Dean.' The sigh slipped from his lips before he could stop it. He was just so tired.

'Dean s-s-s-sorry.' A whispered voice came from the corner between the bed and the window immediately he felt lousy; it was not Dean's fault. Sam went to crouch in front of the hunched figure: Today was the hundredth day since Dean returned to him.

'Come on dude let's get you cleaned up.' He spoke softly so he didn't upset his brother anymore than he already was, 'it's okay it was an accident.'

'Acc-accident?' Dean blinked and looked up at Sam with wet shiny eyes, 'Sammy?'

'Yeah it's me, let's get you cleaned up.' Sam helped Dean to stand up and then gently yanked his soiled pyjama pants down, 'want a shower or a bath?'

'Sh-shower please.' He whispered his reply.

Sighing Sam nodded and led Dean down the hallway to their bathroom, a morning ritual that was fast becoming as common as breathing. 'Shower it is, what flavour shower gel?'

'Hmm chocolate?' Dean grinned and stared up at Sam with wide and innocent eyes, 'please.'

'You gonna look like a chocolate one day if you keep this up.' Sam laughed, 'and then I'll call ya choky-Dean.'

'Eww Sammy.' Dean wrinkled his nose and giggled softly, 'oh, oh.'

'What's the matter?' Sam frowned when Dean stopped just outside the bathroom door.

'Dean …forgets.' Dean's lower lip trembled as tears started to fall again, 'Dean dumb.'

'No, no dude you're not dumb, you're just having a hard time remembering stuff that's all.'

Sam tried to reassure his brother and pulled him into a hug, yet another new part of their lives, constant hugging and touching, physical contact the therapists all said that it was normal that it helped Dean connect with Sam. 'Let's get you showered.'

'Okkies.' Dean nodded and wiped his runny nose on Sam's t-shirt.

'Eww Dean that's gross.' Sam protested gently as he listened to Dean chuckle, 'want me to wipe my nose on ya?'

'Eww Sammy.' Dean darted into the bathroom and waited for Sam, 'bet ya.'

'You sure did buddy, okay can you finish undressing while I get the water just right for ya?'

'Uhhuh, I'm a big boy Sam.'

'I know Dean, I know.' Sam said sorrowfully as he turned his attention to setting the water temperature and hid his own tears from his twenty-six year old brother.

S—D

**One Hundred and Ten Days Earlier**

**The Moon Light Motel**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

'Geeze Sammy come on already, I gotta take a dump.' Dean thumped on the bathroom door for a third time, 'what do I have to do? Bash it in?'

'Alright Dean, alright I'm out.' Sam held his hands up in mock surrender as he faced his frantic brother, 'you alright?'

'I will be in a few, damned chilli, damned beans.'

'Well I did tell you to stop after two helpings.' Sam tried to stifle his laughter.

'Yeah, yeah yuck it up ahhh geeze.' Dean slammed the door in Sam's face, 'freaking chilli.'

Sam shook his head and finished dressing, 'going to get coffee, I'll be right back.' He yelled as he picked up his wallet and headed for the door, he waited for an answer but when he only heard a pain-filled groan, he laughed and left, locking the door behind him.

S—D

Juggling two cups of steaming hot coffee and the room key Sam managed to unlock the door and sauntered in ready to stir up his brother some more. The coffee cups dropped unheeded from nerveless fingers splashing the scalding liquid on the already stained carpet. 'Dean?' Sam called as he stared around in shock. The room was literally destroyed blood splattered the walls and upturned furniture, the bathroom door swung lifelessly on one hinge, the stench of blood mingled with vomit and urine made Sam gag as he dropped to his knees in the midst of the chaos and screamed his brother's name. Claustrophobia started to slide down his spine and spread throughout his body, gasping for air Sam ran outside and vomited violently into the small clump of pathetic plants, he was dimly aware of the blare of sirens gradually growing louder and the group of morbid onlookers. He failed to see the pair of eyes glinting in the darkness, he failed to see the gun aimed at his own chest, and he failed to see anything but the devastation of the motel room they had called home for just a few nights.

S—D

**Present Day**

**Sam and Dean's apartment**

**E 23****rd**** Street**

**Sioux Falls South Dakota**

'Ready to hop out yet dude?' Sam laughed as Dean poked his head around the curtain, shampoo suds piled high on his head.

'In a minny Sammy.'

'Whatcha want for breakfast?' Sam tried a different tact each morning to get Dean out from under the shower.

'Pancakes.' Came the excited answer and the next minute a very wet Dean jumped out from behind the curtain and shook his wet head over Sam. 'Funny Sammy.'

'I'll give you funny, Dean Winchester.' Sam threw a soft towel at his brother, 'do you still want pancakes?'

'Uhhuh Yeppers Sammy can I have peanut butter on em?'

'Yeah I guess,' Sam dried his older brother off and helped into clean clothes, 'okay dude you brush your hair while I get dressed and then we'll go down for breakfast.'

'You don't wanna shower?' Dean cocked his head to the side and stared at Sam in the mirror.

'I'll have mine tonight,' Sam said with a smile, 'come on we had better hurry up.'

'Why?'

'Bobby's coming over.'

'How come?' Dean asked suspiciously, 'where you goin?'

'I'm … I have an appointment a very important one and you have to stay here with Bobby.'

'Why?'

'Dean please I'll bring you back a treat if you behave for Bobby today.'

'Always behave.' Dean mumbled under his breath, 'm'not two.'

Sam sighed and tried to smile as he looked down at Dean, 'you can hardly see the scar anymore.' He said as he stroked Dean's soft, damp hair, 'you'll need a haircut soon.'

'No, wanna grow it like yours.' Dean chewed on his lip, 'no, I – I like it short don' I?'

'Yeah you do, suits you.' Sam went to leave when he felt Dean's fingers twist into his t-shirt back, 'Dean I'm just going to get dressed.'

'I know.'

'You wanna come too?' Sam asked and then without waiting for an answer led the way back to their bedroom. Dean sat quietly on the bed staring out the window while Sam quickly dressed and tidied their room, he'll have to buy an extra pair of sheets for Dean's bed and maybe a mattress protector, his accidents were becoming more frequent. Another thing to talk to Dean's doctors about.

'Let's go and make some pancakes.' Sam said as he gathered up the soiled sheets and clothing for the wash, 'and a pot of coffee.'

'okkies Sammy,' Dean nodded his head and quietly followed his brother downstairs to their small kitchen, 'Dean have coffee too?'

'Yep Dean can have coffee too.' Sam agreed as he dropped the washing in the basket and closed the laundry door, for later – much later, 'so pancakes and peanut butter huh?'

Dean chewed his pancakes slowly and stared at the table top; Sam kept glancing over at his big brother and knew that something was wrong. Over the last one hundred days, he had learnt to reread everything about his sibling. 'What's wrong Dean?'

'How come my head don' work prop-ly.'

'Properly, you had a bad accident and your head got hurt.' Sam tried to explain as simply as he could, 'your mind got all mixed up but the doctors said that you will get better.'

'I'm not a baby.'

'I know Dean,'

'not a baby Sammy.' Dean said louder this time, 'I'm not.'

'I know Dean; the doctors said that you hurt your brain and it's just gonna take some time to get better.'

'Not a baby.' Dean thumped the table with his fists, his eyes filled with fiery anger. 'Not a baby.'

'Dean calm down.' Sam tried to keep his own warring emotions composed and locked away but some days were harder than others to keep them at bay. 'Why don't you finish your pancakes…?'

'Don't need babysitter.' Dean ground out as he pushed away from the table and knocked his chair over.

'Dean calm down please.' Sam stood up and went around the table to his brother, 'please just take a breath and…' His head snapped back when Dean's fist connected with his jaw the punch coming from seemingly nowhere.

'Ah sorry Sammy, so sorry.' Dean sobbed, stuffing his fist in his own mouth, his eyes widening with horror when he saw the red mark already start to bruise and the blood leaking from the split on Sam's lip. 'Dean bad.'

'No, no Dean not bad, you are not bad.' Sam ignored his throbbing jaw and pulled Dean into a hug, together they dropped to the floor and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and held him tightly. He rocked his brother gently and whispered soft meaningless words in Dean's ear to calm him down.

S—D

**One Hundred and Ten Days Earlier**

**The Moon Light Motel**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Sam stared down at the sweating detective, an air of barely contained fury emanated from the younger man, 'what do you mean exactly by that detective?'

'Simple where were you when your brother was allegedly attacked.' The detective tilted his head up and managed to match glares with Sam, 'standard procedure and all that.'

'I went to get coffee if you care to look the cups are right over there where I dropped them … I was gone maybe half an hour at the most.' Sam seethed the strain showing as he tried to reign in his temper, 'Dean was in the bathroom, I locked the door and decided to walk down to the diner, I'm sure that Stacey the waitress will verify that, I was her only customer and we chatted like we have for the past couple of days.'

'Fine, fine, so have you a recent photo of your brother?'

'Yes here,' Sam pulled the one of the two of them just after they had reunited; someone had taken it the day of Jess' funeral and gave it to him in remembrance. 'I ah need it back though it's the only copy I have.'

'I'll get it scanned and copied and then rush it back to you.' The caustic reply came as the detective stared at Sam from head to toe, 'so mind tellin' me whatcha doin' here in the first place?'

'Like I have already told you, Dean and me we're on a road trip, my girlfriend died recently and I needed time away from college so we decided on a road trip across the country.'

'And which college is that?'

'Stanford.'

'Very prestigious I must say.' The sweaty little man sniffed as he looked at Sam again.

'I got a scholarship a full ride,' Sam ground out, 'look what does this have to do with finding Dean?'

'Just gotta get some back story, makes it easier … so you and your brother either of you working?'

'No like I said we took time off to take our…'

'road trip yeah I got that. So why here? Why Grangeville?'

'We were tired, it was the first town we came across after deciding to stop and sleep, the car needed a little work done to it so we decided to stay for a few days. Something I am so regretting now.'

'Hmm, and do you know of anyone who would like to hurt your brother?'

'No, why do you?' Sam quipped before he could stop himself.

'Sammy boy?' A familiar voice came from the doorway and Sam's shoulders slumped in relief, as he turned and faced his friend.

'Hey Bobby thanks for coming.' Sam said the relief palpable in his voice.

'No trouble kiddo I wasn't far away.' Bobby patted Sam's shoulder.

'And who are you?' The nasally voiced detective demanded his eyes narrowing as he took in the scruffy clothes, the beard peppered with grey, the ragged baseball cap and the craggy face glaring back at him.

'Bobby Singer, Sam called me when he found Dean missing, I'm their uncle.'

'Detective Willard Jones … so Sam was there anyone else you contacted before you bothered to contact us?'

'I actually called you first; Detective Jones, and then I called Bobby.' Sam felt ready to snap and turned to his 'uncle' for help.

'I think that's enough for now, the boy's clearly upset about his brother's disappearance, why don't you go and oh let's say look for him.' Bobby said as he squared up in front of the detective and effectively placed Sam behind him.

S—D

**Present Day**

**Sam and Dean's apartment**

**E 23****rd**** Street**

**Sioux Falls South Dakota**

'Sam? Dean?' Bobby stood in the doorway and stared at the two brothers worriedly. He took a long look at Sam's haggard appearance, bruised jaw and split lip, and then he focused on Dean's tearstained face. 'What's going on boys?'

'Nothing just a little meltdown.' Sam managed to grin, 'we ready to get up now?' He whispered to Dean who nodded slightly and let Sam him up, shyly he smiled at Bobby before ducking his head and hid behind his larger but younger brother.

'We're having one of those mornings.' Sam sighed, 'Coffee Bobby?'

'Can I have some too please?' Dean asked so softly that Sam almost didn't hear him.

'Yep you can … but can you pick your chair up please Dean?' Sam pointed to the fallen chair, 'and I'll get our coffees.'

'Kay.' Dean mumbled and picked up the fallen seat, 'whatcha doin' here Bobby?'

'Sam asked me if I would like to do something with you today.'

'Why?'

'Coz I haven't seen ya for a while and Sam has to go to an appointment.'

'Why?'

'Coz we can have some fun today without Sammy being a wet blanket.' Bobby winked conspiratorially at Dean, 'whatcha think?'

'Hmm okay guess.' Dean sat down and waited impatiently for Sam to bring his drink, his left leg bounced without conscious thought. 'Mmm thanks Sammy.'

'No probs bro.' Sam smiled as he placed the milky and extra sweet coffee in front of his brother, another change to their lives, no longer did Dean drink black coffee strong enough to stand the spoon upright in, now it was weak, milky and filled with sugar.

He put another cup in front of Bobby and then sank down in his own seat and nursed his, 'so how's things going Bobby?' Sam finally broke the silence.

'Still no news Sam sorry.'

'I left him so many messages since …' Sam broke off his sentence and looked at Dean who sipped his coffee happily, humming Enter Sandman between sips. 'It's not right Bobby he should be here.'

'Ya know he would if he thought it was safe.'

'Stuff the hunt, his son needs him … no his sons need him.' Sam tried to stay calm for Dean's sake although it was getting harder each day.

A day, twenty-four hours precisely, a concept of time meant to drive him insane this Sam was sure of. He kept a count of the days, one hundred days and still counting. 'It's been nearly three and half months Bobby and no word, nothing. One hundred days.'

'One hundred what?' Bobby frowned, 'Sam … you alright?'

'Yeah I'm fine, I have to be.' Sam smiled ruefully and wiped the coffee foam from Dean's upper lip when he announced that he was finished, 'we're okay aren't we Dean?'

'We're okkie-dokkie.' Dean nodded his head, 'watch TV?'

'Yeah the cartoons should be on.' Sam said, 'you okay in there?'

'You stay here wif Bobby?'

'Yep we'll just sit here and talk while we finish our coffee.'

Dean considered what Sam had said for a few minutes and then nodded his head and made his way into the lounge room. Once he was gone, Bobby took a good look at Sam's face, 'so what happened?'

'We had a small episode.' Sam sighed as he started to clear the breakfast dishes. 'He just gets frustrated.'

'Is he getting any better?'

'The doctors said that it would take time, that he might just snap back to his old self one day but the longer …'

'Does he know where you're going today?'

'No and I don't think that I should tell him, I don't want him to get upset unnecessarily.'

'Sam I know I can't tell you what to do and I aint your daddy but please think about this.'

'I have Bobby, I've done nothing but think … I have tried everything I know to get in touch with dad, I have left so many damned messages on his voice mail. Someone has to protect Dean legally Bobby, I'm trying to be … he may never snap back Bobby and I need to make sure that I can look after him.'

'Yeah I understand all that, but son what about you?'

'What about me?'

'This is … you're taking on something that could turn into a lifelong undertaking are you sure?'

'Bobby … I may not be sure of many things anymore but I am sure of this. If this was reversed Dean wouldn't hesitate, God he has already given most of his life up to care for me I'm just returning … I'm doing what I have … no what I want to do.'

'You have to look after yerself too Sam, if you get sick then …'

'I know Bobby and I promise…'

'Sam you've lost weight, you look like you're barely sleeping, at least come back to my place for a while and let me help. Hell it might even do Dean some good get him into familiar surroundings, tinkering with some cars…'

'We can't impose…'

'Boy do I have to throttle you to knock some sense into that head of yours? Go and see yer lawyer and get Dean's guardianship worked out, Dean and I will pack and we'll head back to the yard together.'

'Bobby I …'

'Yeah, yeah now go and git yerself to yer appointment.' Bobby waved Sam off, 'Dean and I have some mischief to get into.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**One Hundred Days Earlier**

**The Moon Light Motel**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

**Disclaimer: **Re chapter one

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews and the support hope you enjoy this second chapter :0)

S—D

Sam stared at the phone, almost daring it to ring with his glare, Bobby snored softly on the couch, his baseball cap hid his eyes but the snores were a giveaway.

When the ringing started, Sam sat and stared even harder unsure if he really heard it or was imagining it.

'Answer the damned phone Sammy.' A gruff voice still heavy with sleep broke his daze; grinning sheepishly, Sam picked the phone up and grunted out a hello.

'This is Detective Jones,' the abruptness of the tone made Sam sit up as his heart felt as though it was going to explode.

'Detective have you any?'

'Can you get to the Memorial Hospital right now?'

'Why?'

'We've found your brother.'

'Oh God.'

'He's alive but … just get here alright.' The call ended but Sam sat holding the phone to his ear as he tried to process the news.

'Sam?' Bobby now fully awake sat up and stared at him, 'what is it?'

'They found him Bobby, they've found Dean.'

'And?'

'He's in the Memorial Hospital.' Sam blinked and looked up at the man he considered family more than friend, 'he's alive.'

'So what yer doin' just sittin' there ya eedjit?' Bobby got up, shook his keys, and looked down at Sam, 'yer comin' or what?'

'Huh?' Sam blinked and looked utterly lost, 'yeah sure.'

'Sam he's gonna be alright.'

'Yeah, yeah I know Bobby I know, it's just…'

'What Sam?'

'If he's alright then why didn't he call me?' Sam asked as he got up and slipped out of the door, leaving Bobby standing there staring at his back.

S—D

**Present Day**

**Sam and Dean's apartment**

**E 23****rd**** Street**

**Sioux Falls South Dakota**

Dean watched Bobby pack his bag with wide-eyed curiosity, 'whatcha doin'?'

'You and Sam are gonna come and stay at my place for a little while.'

'Why?'

'Just thought that you would like a break from this ol' place and keep me company for a while, work on some cars with me.'

'Really?'

'Yep.'

'What bout Sammy?'

'He can come too.'

'Does he? He don't like cars?'

'Nope like you,' Bobby smiled and went to sit next to Dean on the bed, 'you love workin' on cars with me.'

'I do huh?'

'Yep, you worked on the impala all of the time.'

'Sammy says I can drive again one day.'

'That's right, you know that yer gonna get better don't ya Dean.'

'Sammy says that, an' and the d-doctors says that.' Dean pushed the words out angrily, 'but, but I – I dumb!' Suddenly he started to thump the side of his head with his fist, 'too dumb.'

'Dean, hey Dean.' Bobby moved quickly to grab Dean's fist and hold him still, 'dang it all Dean calm down.'

'Dean dumb.'

'No you aint, yer just got hurt.'

'How?' Dean demanded his green eyes dark with emotion that Bobby couldn't read, 'how did Dean hurt?'

'What has Sam told you?'

'Acc-ident.' Dean slowly put the word together, 'hurt Dean's head.'

'Yeah that's right kiddo.'

'No, not right Bo-Bobby.'

'Dean?'

'Man hurt Dean.'

'What man Dean?' Bobby asked, but glanced up when a movement caught his eye and saw Sam standing in the doorway listening intently; perhaps Dean was starting to remember.

S—D

**One Hundred and Two Days Earlier**

**Memorial Hospital **

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Sam thundered through the doors and skidded to a halt at the reception desk of the emergency department but before he could speak to the receptionist, Detective Jones appeared and indicated for him to follow.

With Bobby in tow Sam followed the annoying man, anger vibrated from every cell and every pore of the younger Winchester's being. 'Where are we going Detective?'

'We have Dean in protective custody in the ICU.' The officer answered dryly and pushed through another set of doors without another word. 'Sam this is Doctor Thomas Gardiner he is the neurologist in charge of Dean's case.'

'Neurologist?' Sam blinked at the man in a white lab coat holding a clipboard, suddenly the room started to swim around him and the floor started to come up to meet him. He could hear voices in the background but a loud buzzing drowned them out and tiny black dots floated in front of his eyes.

'Sam?' Bobby managed to grab Sam as the younger man's knees buckled and he started to collapse bonelessly to the ground. 'Whoa Sam it's okay son.' He guided the limp form to a chair and pushed Sam's head between his knees.

'Is he alright?' Detective Jones asked with barely concealed boredom.

'Young man do you know where you are?' the doctor asked as he crouched in front of Sam and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

'Mem-Memorial Hospital?' Sam whispered and swallowed heavily.

'Here sip slowly.' Doctor Gardiner gave Sam a glass of water the nurse had fetched and watched as the colour slowly came back to the young man's face, 'better?'

'Thanks sorry I dunno why…'

'He's Sam, and he's just plumb exhausted and aint been eating or drinking,' Bobby grumbled, 'not since Dean disappeared.'

'Perhaps we should get Sam seen to as …'

'No, no please just tell me where's Dean.' Sam protested as he pushed himself up to standing and swallowed down on his nausea. 'Where's my brother?'

'Right through here but I need to speak to you first Sam.' The doctor pushed Sam back to his seat and sat down next to him. 'Dean was brought in to us two nights ago.'

'Two nights?' Sam looked up and glared at the detective, 'he's been here for two nights?'

'When he came in he was in a bad way Sam, he had no identification, and was wearing only jeans, no shirt or shoes.' The doctor took a deep breath and continued, 'we held little hope of his survival to begin with, he – he had been shot in the head.'

'Shot?' Sam frowned and tried to keep up with what the doctor was telling him but all he could hear was his own voice teasing Dean for eating too much chilli.

'Sam?' Bobby asked as he watched the younger man try to hold onto his fragile grip on reality. 'You okay boy?'

'Huh? Yeah, yeah you said that Dean was shot?' Sam scrubbed at his eyes with a fist and then stared up at the doctor.

'I wish I had better news for you son, the shooter used a hollow point bullet, it fragmented on impact and imbedded in various parts of Dean's brain.'

'Hollow point? Dum-dum bullets? They used dum-dums?' Sam cried out and jumped from his chair moving faster than anyone could acknowledge he had the police officer pinned against the wall. 'They shot him with dum-dums and he was here for two days before you bothered to call me?'

'Sam, Sam let the police officer go.' Bobby spoke in a quiet stead voice as he placed a hand on Sam's rigid arm. 'Come on kiddo, let's go see Dean.'

'Two days Bobby…'

'I know but there's nothing we can do now.' Bobby managed to pry Sam's hands from the cowering man's jacket and guided him back towards the doors, 'he's through here?'

'Before you go in … I'm sorry Sam but your brother appears to have sustained brain damage, now over time he may regain … he's not going to be the same person you knew before.'

'Where ... is … my … brother?' Sam ground out; he could feel the tension rise once again and needed to let it out. Spinning he slammed his fist into the wall, the impact cracked the plaster and left blood splatters.

'Sam damn it,' Bobby growled and grabbed at Sam's rapidly swelling and bleeding hand, 'what the?'

'Why Dean Bobby?' Sam cried out, 'dum-dums Bobby, they shot him with freakin' dum-dums.'

S—D

**Present Day**

**Sam and Dean's apartment**

**E 23****rd**** Street**

**Sioux Falls South Dakota**

'Man took Dean way from Sammy,' Dean twisted his fingers in the hem of his t-shirt as he started to speak, 'he-he … Dean waited for Sammy an', and this man came in and…' Dean's voice trailed off, as he started to keen and rock himself, 'want Sammy, Deanie wants his Sammy.'

'I'm right here Deanie, I'm right here.' Sam hurried to his brother's side and gathered him into his arms, 'sh it's alright now I've got ya.'

'Bobby?' Sam's eyes glistened with tears, 'think we're ready to come and stay with ya for a while.'

'Good.' Bobby nodded, not trusting himself to say anything, his own emotions surged inside and he wanted to do something to avenge the boys, his boys. 'Let's get you two organised.'

'Deanie, do you want to have a nap while we pack the cars?' Sam asked as he slowly extricated himself from Dean's arms.

Dean nodded and curled up on his side facing the wall; Sam could feel the shudders running through his older brother as he tenderly covered him with a blanket and ran his fingers through the short-cropped hair.

After they finished packing the cars, Sam made a coffee for himself and Bobby and they sat quietly talking in the kitchen enjoying the jolt of caffeine before they started their drive back to Bobby's house. 'So Sam how did it go?' Bobby finally broke the companionable silence.

'Looks pretty straightforward, I've been given temporary guardianship for Dean, especially in terms of medical and financial issues. They want dad to contact the courts to find out what he wants to do as he is legally Dean's next of kin.'

'Sam that's not likely to happen.'

'I know I basically told them that we haven't seen dad for a couple of years and had no way of finding him. It will be reviewed in six months time, after they consult Dean's doctors and therapists and get a prognosis on his long term condition.' Sam spoke tonelessly devoid of any obvious emotion.

'Sammy are you? Are you alright honestly?' Bobby put his coffee down and took a good look at the younger man, 'you know that you're not alone in this.'

'I know thanks for that Bobby.'

'Sammy?' Dean's whispered voice started both of the men and they stared at the sleepy looking older Winchester brother standing in the doorway holding a battered teddy bear in one large hand. 'Sammy … Deanie scared.'

'What's the matter Deanie?'

'Bad man scares Deanie.'

'Where's the bad man Dean?' Bobby asked as he glanced over at Sam.

'In the window, Deanie don' like it.'

'You two stay put, I'm just gonna make sure that he's gone.' Bobby got up and pulled his gun out as he went outside.

'Want a coffee Deanie?' Sam asked worried at the paleness of Dean's face, since the shooting and his release from hospital, Dean had been prone to infections and debilitating migraine headaches, Sam hated to see Dean look so pale and tired.

'Please, Sammy … Bo-Bobby okkies?'

'Yeah dude he'll be fine.' Sam managed a small smile and went to make his brother a coffee.

'Sammy?' Dean looked up and for a brief moment Sam saw the old Dean in his eyes before they clouded and suddenly his brother looked small and lost again.

'Yeah Deanie?' Sam smiled softly he had to remind himself that this was the Dean, the only Dean he was going to have for a long, long time. 'What's wrong dude?'

'I 'member stuff but … but ahh all mixed up.' Dean pushed the words out, 'man took Deanie way from Sammy for a long time?'

'For a while yeah he did, we still don't know who it was.' Sam knew it was too late to go back to the accident excuse, the truth wanting to rear its ugly head, for Dean it was too ugly.

'Man had funny eyes.' Dean continued as he stared at the cup of cooling coffee in front of him, 'he said lots of bad things.'

'Dean hey it's okay we don't have to talk bout this now.'

'Sammy?' Dean blinked and looked up, a look of weariness on his face, 'tired Sammy, so tired.'

'I know bud, how about you go to the bathroom and get teddy and we'll get going.' Sam picked up the untouched coffees and poured them down the sink.

'Okkies Sammy.' Dean murmured and slid off his seat, 'hey Sammy, don't worry it's gonna be okay.'

Sam turned and stared at his brother's disappearing back a look of shock on his face, 'Sammy what's wrong?'

'Damn it all to hell Bobby.' Sam cried out as he crushed the cup in his hand, tiny pieces of ceramics embedded themselves in his palm, slicing through the skin like dozens of minute knives.

'Danged blasted eedjit what the hell do ya think yer doing?' Bobby grabbed Sam's hand and forced it under the cold water, flushing away most of the debris, 'you determined to finish this hand off or what?'

'He sounds so much like his old self at times Bobby …' Sam once again spoke in a toneless, emotionless voice, 'how can I?'

'Suck it up Sam.' Bobby ordered, 'we're gonna get through this, so go git your brother, I've done patching yer hand again.'

'Thanks Bobby.' Sam smiled then a warm dimpled smile, 'for you know.'

'Yeah, yeah now git going.' Bobby grinned and started to pick up the last fragments of the destroyed cup.

'Deanie?' Sam called out not wanting to startle his brother, 'hey Deanie ready to go?'

S—D

**One hundred days earlier**

**Memorial Hospital **

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Sam stepped into the room and froze; he stared at the slight figure lying in the bed and was sure that it wasn't Dean. That Dean would burst into the room and call prank, it was all a mistake; the pathetic figure lying on the bed so small and frail with white bandages swathed around the head and tubes running from his nose, mouth, chest and another one snaked out from beneath the sheets from his groin.

Another bandage wrapped firmly around the torso, covered the desecration of his abdominal muscles and flesh. 'No.' Sam declared and turned to Bobby, 'tell me it's not him, that they made a mistake.'

'Sam I – I …'

'It can't be him Bobby, it can't be.'

'Sam boy I wish I could wave some sort of wand and change all of this but I can't. Go sit with yer brother boy, I'll be right here with ya.'

Sam moved with jerky, sluggish movements as though he was a marionette with some invisible force pulling his strings. He reached out a hesitant hand and brushed his fingertips over Dean's cheek bone, 'I am so sorry Deanie.' Sam whispered using his childhood name for his older brother, 'I am so sorry.'

Dean's eyes flickered open for a nano-second and he moved his head closer to Sam's touch, suddenly his eyes snapped open and his body became rigid as a seizure rocked his already abused body. As alarms screeched, and white clothed people flooded into the room Sam found himself pushed back against the wall. Distraught he watched as they tried to stabilise his brother all the while thinking that Dean was already brain damaged, what else could happen to him?

S—D

**Present Day**

**Sam and Dean's apartment**

**E 23****rd**** Street**

**Sioux Falls South Dakota**

'Hey dude whatcha doin?' Sam asked when he found his brother standing in front of the bathroom mirror, 'Dean?'

'Hey Sammy.' Dean smiled at his brother in the mirror, 'shh don't tell him that we talk okkies, don't want Sammy to worries.'

'Okkies Dean I won't tell.' Sam replied, curious to see where this was leading and at the same time hating himself for playing with his brother's already fragile mental state.

'I – I know Sammy gets so sad.' Dean said to the reflection, 'I – I hear him crying sometimes.'

'_Oh God Dean I didn't know._' Sam cried silently as he fought to control his rampant emotions, 'it's okay to cry sometimes Dean.'

'Sammy tolds me that.' Dean nodded his head in agreement, 'Sammy's so smart.'

'He think that you're smart too Dean.'

'Nah, I used to be kind of smart, but Sammy is really, really, really, super smart.'

'Is he?' Sam smirked slightly, at times, his brother sounded so much like Sam did when he was a child, and the way he worshipped his brother.

'I think Sam'll be looking for you soon.'

'You won't leave me?' Dean asked staring at the reflection of his younger brother intently.

'Never Dean.' Sam said as he backed out of the bathroom and waited for his big brother to join him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: **see chapter one

S—D

**Chapter three**

**One Hundred Days Earlier**

**The Moon Light Motel**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Bobby paced the small motel room, he was exhausted but sleep eluded him once again, he picked up his cell and hit redial once again.

'John you freaking eedjit, your boys need you more than the hunt ever has. Dean's in hospital with … damn it John he's got brain damage some maniac kidnapped him and shot him with dum-dums. Sam is ready to lose it big time, he needs his father to take over and be a parent. Your sons need you, so git yer butt into gear and call me.' Bobby hung up and tossed the cell phone on the bed, it was the sixth message he had left and short of calling a hunter's version of an APB, he didn't know what else to do.

With a heavy heart he went into the bathroom, a shower to wake him up, then a stopover at the diner and then onto the hospital to relieve Sam for a while.

While he finally relaxed under the spray of hot water, his phone rang and went to voicemail.

_'Bobby it's me, look after my boys for me. I can't come … Dean's abduction is a sign that I'm getting closer to the bastard. I can't stop now and I can't risk … I can't risk the boys' safety by being near them. Don't ring back Bobby, I'll be in contact when I can.'_

After dressing and gathering his books and wallet Bobby bent down to pick up his cell phone when he saw the missed call flashing. As he listened to the message his anger towards John Winchester grew exponentially, 'freaking eedjit.' He snarled as he erased the message, he was determined that neither Sam or Dean will ever hear their father's piss-poor excuse.

As he drove towards the hospital Bobby glanced at his rear vision mirror again, convinced that someone was following him he took a sudden turn left and then pushed his foot down on the accelerator, 'catch me if yer can yer bastards.' He muttered as he glanced behind him.

'Sam sorry I'm late son.' Bobby said as he hurried into the now familiar hospital room, 'traffic's a bitch.'

'S'okay Bobby.' Sam turned and smiled, 'Dean's off the respirator.'

'Oh son that's great news.' Bobby passed Sam a coffee and bag of sandwiches, 'here it's from the diner down the street not the hospital crap.'

'Thanks,' Sam sipped the coffee and put the bag down on the floor by his feet, 'the doctor's coming in soon he wants to talk about Dean's prognosis.'

'Eat Sam, it aint gonna kill ya.' Bobby cuffed the back of Sam's head gently, 'ya gotta be strong for him.'

'I know I just … I promise I'll eat Bobby.'

S—D

**Present Day**

**Sam and Dean's apartment**

**E 23****rd**** Street**

**Sioux Falls South Dakota**

Sam glanced over at his brother and grinned, Dean sat happily listening to Enter Sandman, his head moving in time with the song, his gaze fixed on the scenery as it flashed by, Dean looked happy and relaxed, they were in the only home they had ever really known: The impala.

'How you doing Deanie?' Sam finally broke the comfortable silence.

'Okkies, m'need to go…' Dean screwed his nose up and sniffled. 'Need to go bathroom.'

'Ah sure Dean there's a stop just a little ways ahead, can you hang on for me dude?'

'Sure thing Sammy.' Dean started to hum again and to jiggle his left leg. Sam sighed and bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself crying, it felt so right and so wrong at the same time.

'You okkies Sammy?' Dean asked cocking his head to one side he stared at his younger brother, 'you look sad.'

'Yeah just tired, how about we stop and get something to eat? Stretch our legs a bit?'

'Okkies, umm what bout Bobby?' Dean asked slyly, 'he gonna stop too?'

'Dean what are you thinking?'

'Nuffin'.'

Dean?'

'Just wonderin' if … we hafta tell him we're stopping.'

'We should why?'

'Coz he looks so funny when he gets all blustery.'

'Blustery?'

'Yeah all wind and gruff.' Dean giggled, 'his face goes red and his eyes go squinty.'

Sam pulled the muscle car into the carpark of the truck stop, 'we right to go?'

'Yeah.' Dean nodded but still looked wary, 'stay wif me?'

'Always dude.' Sam took Dean's hand and led him into the diner, 'want to go bathroom first?'

'Uhhuh.' Dean nodded his free hand twisting into the back of Sam's t-shirt as some men came to close to them.

'What can I do for ya honey?' the middle aged waitress asked Sam as they stepped towards the counter.

'Ah bathroom?'

'Just down the end of the counter and to your right.'

'Thanks, ah we'll order in a minute.' Sam said as he guided Dean through the building, trying to ignore the stares and whispers.

'Sammy?' Dean tugged on the hem of Sam's t-shirt, 'scared.'

'It's okay Dean just stay close.' Sam urged his damaged brother as they found refuge in the men's room. 'I'll wait right here.'

'Kay.' Dean nodded and headed for one of the stalls.

Sam took a deep breath as he calmed down; once they had walked into the diner, he had known it was a mistake to stop. He turned to the basin, splashed cold water on his face, and ran his fingers through his hair.

'So where's the retard?' A rough snarl came from behind him and Sam cussed under his breath for letting someone sneak up on him.

'Dunno what you mean.' Sam replied as he slowly turned around to face the intruder all of the while he prayed that Dean would stay put.

'Want to know where your little retard is, pretty boy.' The man sneered as he took a step closer to Sam, he was slightly shorter than his intended victim but the man was twice as broad, with thick arms and very little neck. His breath smelt of cigarettes and something else that sent off Sam's internal alarms.

'Christo.' Sam whispered and saw the instant reaction, 'damn it.'

'Ah now, why don't we get Dean out here and have ourselves a little party?' the man smiled coldly.

'Why not just party ourselves?' Sam shot back as he moved with blindingly fast accuracy; the fight was hard, fast and dirty. Within seconds, the two combatants were both breathing heavily and bleeding, it was only when Sam heard a terrified whimper coming from the stall did the balance tip against him and he felt a hot burning sensation in his side.

The man put his face up against Sam's cheek and chuckled softly, 'be seeing you and darlin' Deano very soon.'

Sam dropped to his knees as he fought to control his pain and conflicting emotions, 'Dean?' He called swallowing down on the rising bile, 'Dean it's okay now.'

'Sammy?' Dean's pale face appeared from behind the stall door he ran to his brother and nearly knocked him over as he launched into a hug. 'Deanie so scared.'

'Sh it's okay now.' Sam used his free hand to comfort Dean while he pressed against the stab wound.

'Bad man hurt Sammy?'

'Listen Dean I need you to be … _yourself your old self …_ strong for me can you do that?'

'Yeah.' Dean pulled away and stared at his brother's face, 'you hurt?'

'Help me up dude can ya?' Sam tried to hide a wince as he slowly stood, 'thanks Deanie.'

'You're bleedin.' Dean's eyes went wide with start terror as he watched the red stain on Sam's shirt grow bigger.

'It's fine Dean, but can you help me a little?'

'Kay.' Dean nodded thoughtfully, 'my fault.'

'What is Dean?'

'Couldn't protect you.' Dean cried.

'Dean it's okay, you're helping me now,' Sam said as forcefully as he could manage, 'can you help me get to the car?'

'Yep.' Dean nodded his head and wrapped Sam's arm around his shoulders, 'let's go.'

Sam shivered suddenly and let his damaged brother help him out to the car, they ignored the stares and whispers and the tiny droplets of blood that followed them out of the diner.

Sam eased himself into the passenger side and rested his head on the back of the seat, 'Dean can you call Bobby on my cell phone?'

'Umm okay,' Dean pulled the phone from Sam's pocket and stared at it for a moment before he carefully hit the button for the contact list, he spelt out Bobby's name and pressed the right button for speed dial. 'Don't die Sammy please don't die.' He begged while he waited for Bobby to answer, 'Bobby need help Bobby.' Dean cried out when he heard Bobby's gruff sounding voice.

_'Dean is that you?' _

'Need you Bobby, need help.'

_'Where's Sam Dean?'_

'He's hurted, man hurted him.'

_'Where are you?'_

'D-Diner, had to go pee an' man come in an', an' he hurted Sammy.'

_'Okay Dean I'm coming back to ya, just stay on the line for me fella can ya do that?'_

'Yep.' Dean sniffed, 'Bobby Sammy won' wake up, why won' he wake up?'

_'Oh God, it's alright Dean can you do a favour for me?'_

'Yep, I think so.'

_'Okay I need you to put your two long fingers next to Sammy's throat you remember_ _where I showed ya?'_

'Yeah, I guess.'

_'That's it good now can you tell me if you feel the thump, thump like we did when we_ _practiced?'_

'Yeah can feel thumpy, thump.' Dean reported, 'an' can feel Sammy's ... umm chest go up and down.'

_'Good, good okay I'm not far away now, can you tell me how the man hurt Sammy?'_

'Wif a kn-knife,' Dean whimpered, 'so much blood Bobby.'

_'Hang in there for me Dean I'll be there in just a few minutes.'_

'Okkies Bobby, why man hurt Sammy?'

_'I dunno Dean he's a bad man.'_

'Bad man hurt Dean.'

Bobby's truck appeared next to the impala; his bright headlights lit the interior of the car and momentarily blinded Dean. 'It's okay now Sammy, Bobby's here.' He whispered touching his brother's cheek softly.

'Hey guys,' Bobby opened the driver's side door and gave the two occupants a cursory glance, 'how we doin?'

'Sammy hurts big time Bobby.'

'Let's have a look.' Bobby carefully peeled back Sam's jacket and shirt, 'damn it.'

'Whatsa matta Bobby?'

'The man stabbed Sammy in his side.' Bobby explained as he probed the area gently.

'Ahh that hurt.' Sam mumbled as he slowly regained consciousness, 'Dean?'

'Here Sammy, I got Bobby for ya.'

'Way to go Dean, thanks Bobby.' Sam whispered as he swallowed down on the pain, 'it's nothing isn't it Bobby?'

'Yeah well it could be worse, ya eedjit.' Bobby mumbled, 'look I know the owner of this diner give me a minute and then I'll drive ya back to my place, I can get my truck later.'

'Bobby...'

'Shut up Sammy and rest.' Bobby grumbled good-naturedly. 'Dean you make sure that he don't do anything stupid.'

'I can do that Bobby.' Dean grinned as he turned his attention back to his younger brother, 'I can do that.'

S—D

**One Hundred and Ten Days Earlier**

**The Moon Light Motel**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

'Ah geeze,' Dean moaned as he slowly made his way back to the bed, it was hard and lumpy but right now it looked like a slice of heaven. 'Sammy?' He rasped out but then remembered his brother saying something about getting coffee.

He moaned again as he felt his bowels clench and start to churn again, 'ah no more,' he groaned but this time he didn't have to go run to the toilet.

Without realising it, Dean had fallen into a light slumber when he heard someone at the door, thinking it was Sam he rolled over onto his side to sleep a little longer; when he heard the distinctive jiggle of someone trying to pick the lock. His hand slid under the pillow and grasped the hilt of his knife as the door squeaked open.

Stilly groggy and feeling like crap, Dean's reflexes seemed slow and choppy as he tried to defend himself. His attacker seemed to know his every move before he made it and soon he lay on the stained and filthy carpet, he could make out his boots under the bed his head throbbed but all he could think of was that Sammy was safe.

Large hands hauled him up but Dean barely registered anything when they jabbed him with a needle and for some strange reason cut his arm with his own knife.

S—D

Dean groaned and tried to sit up, after two attempts he managed to without toppling over again, he felt like he had been hit with a steam roller. His hand floated over his stomach though instead of churning bowels he had burning pain from slices and carvings out of his abdomen.

_'Good to see you awake Winchester.'_ A voice echoed from a speaker system.

'Show ya face, you pussy.' Dean yelled back hating how weak his voice sounded.

_'Now where would be the fun in that Winchester?'_

'What do you want aside from hearing your own voice?'

_'We're gonna play a little game.'_

'Yeah? Gee and I left my party hat at home.'

_'You are going to be given a thirty minute head start and then I will hunt you down.'_

'Gee sounds like fun sorry my dance card is full.'

_'If you like we can do this with your brother in your place you get to watch him die.'_

'Nah think Sammy's too old for such games.'

_'Your time starts as soon as that door opens.'_

'Ah some shoes would be good.'

_'Sorry Dean no can do, and oh yeah if by some strange occurrence you get out well_ _you can go free.'_

'Just like that.'

_'Just like that.'_

'Who the fuck are you?'

_'Time is counting down Dean Winchester I look forward to hunting you.'_

The doors behind Dean slid open, a freezing wind swirled around him making him shiver uncontrollably, the blood loss combined with his lack of clothing and the wind brought chills so severe and violent coursing through him, that Dean thought would they never leave him and he would never be warm again.

S—D

He hid behind a pile of broken and discarded packing crates, breathing heavily he tried to calm himself but he was exhausted. He hadn't slept since they released him into the hunting area, a large vacant warehouse with no apparent doors or windows. 'What the hell is goin on?' He muttered as he risked a glance around the corner of one of the crates and then sank back against the wall. He was just so tired.

'Where are you Sammy?' He mumbled praying that his little brother was safe, worried but safe. He checked the bullet graze on his left bicep; at least it had stopped bleeding though his feet were worse. They blacked out the building, making Dean stumble in the dark with no shoes he ran straight onto the broken glass scattered across the floor. He had managed to crawl away until he felt the wall and curled up against it, the combined blood loss and exhaustion ganged up on him and he passed out slumping on the floor. When he regained consciousness Dean spent a few minutes pulling the shards of glass from his feet, he swallowed down on the pain and tried to blank everything out, instead he thought of Sam when he was little and how he would follow his big brother around like a puppy dog.

The lights flared to an unholy life, blindingly bright and powerful they burnt into Dean's eyes and skin eliciting yelps from deep within his throat. He desperately needed a drink and now the lights, hotter than a summer sun, bore down on him relentlessly.

'What the fu?' Dean croaked out as he forced himself up and limped away towards the scant shade along the walls. 'Give me a freaking break.'

S—D

**Present Day**

**Singer Salvage Yard**

**South Dakota**

Dean watched anxiously chewing his thumbnail; he sat curled up in the big chair by the window, while Bobby sewed Sam's side. Dean hated it, he knew he should be doing it but couldn't remember why or how. His stomach churned as he watched the needle slide through Sam's flesh, tugging the torn edges together, Bobby did a good job but it was Dean's job to look after Sam.

_'Yeah you did such a good job of that retard.'_ The voice mocked him, Dean squeezed his eyes closed and thumped the sides of his head with his clenched fist; he hated it when the voice came and teased him. No, no he had to remember before so he could look after Sam again.

'Dean you okay over there?' Sam called out as Bobby finished dressing his wound, 'Dean?'

'M'kay Sammy.' Dean mumbled distracted. 'Wanna nap.'

'I'll take ya right up to ya room in a minute Dean I'll ...'

'Not a baby, not a – a retard, can do it.' Dean yelled as he uncurled his legs and jumped out of the chair, 'not a baby.' He grumbled and stomped up the stairs, 'meanies.'

'Sorry bout that Bobby.' Sam apologised his voice tinged with sadness and an ever-present weariness.

'You sit and rest, I'll go and check on the eedjit.' Bobby ordered gently and squeezed Sam's shoulder, using the need to put away the first aid kit, Bobby glanced around on the upper landing to see if Dean was still there, a soft mewling sound from the bedroom the boys shared, putting the kit in the hallway closet Bobby went to the door and knocked before he stepped inside. 'Dean you alright tiger?'

'Dean dumb retard.' Dean pouted sniffling away his tears; he was squeezed painfully tight between the far bed and wall.

'No yer aint, now git outta there before yer hurt yourself.' Bobby groused good-naturedly and held out his hand to help the younger man up, 'now what's all this about?'

'Should be looking after Sammy,' Dean pouted pushing out his lower lip while he let Bobby help him up. 'Too dumb to do anyfing.'

'No you aint.' Bobby said a little gruffer than he intended, 'you just have ta relearn a few things that's all.'

'Bobby?' Dean scrubbed at his face and stared at his 'uncle'.

'Yeah dude?'

'What happened to me?' Dean asked twisting his fingers in the blankets on the bed, 'Sammy tol' me was an acc-accident, but I member bad man with funny eyes he hurted – he hurt me didn't he?'

'Yeah he did son.'

'In the head?'

'Yeah in the head, he shot ya in the head Dean that's why you're having trouble with some things.'

'Makes Dean stupid now.'

'Nope just different.' Bobby said with a tight smile, 'nothing stupid bout ya.'

'Why couldn't I member to fix Sammy if I not stupid?'

'It will come back Dean yer just have ta give it time.' Bobby patted the younger man's knee and stood up, 'tomorrow how about we start workin' on an engine?'

'Really?'

'Yep really, so you want to have a nap still?'

'Yeah where's Sammy?'

'Right here dude.' Sam said his voice cracking with emotion. Without intending to, he had stopped and listened to the conversation between Bobby and Dean, tears slid down his face as he listened to what his brother had said. He felt another jolt of guilt hit him when he heard Dean ask about what happened to him. He didn't mean to lie to his brother but how could he tell him that someone had shot him in the head with hollow point bullets.

Although, just before he made his presence known Sam stopped and stared at Dean for a second longer running what his brother had said through his mind. The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. That and the attack in the bathroom, how didn't he work it out before? Now he had just had to work out who, what and why and that is easier said than done. He had to protect Dean that was his main priority the rest will have to wait.

'Right here dude.' He answered stepping into the room when he heard Dean ask for him, 'mind if I have a nap with ya?'

'Nope,' Dean answered brightly, 'do you mind Bobby?'

'Nah I got some jobs to do, you two have a good sleep.' He said giving Dean's shoulder a squeeze as he got up and left the room, he flashed Sam a small reassuring smile and disappeared down the long hallway.

'Sammy sad?' Dean asked and made room for his younger brother on the bed.

'Nah just a bit sore and tired.'

'Deanie sorry.'

'I know and none of it is your fault.' Sam said making sure that Dean took it in, 'I promise you Dean I will fix this, all of this.'

'Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'I love you.'

'Love you too dude.'

'Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Bobby said Dean can help on a – a engine tomorrow.'

'I know that's exciting isn't it.'

'Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'I know bout engines?'

'You sure do Dean you're a really good mechanic.'

'Sammy?'

'What is it Dean?'

'Where's daddy?'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

S—D

**Present Day**

**Singer Salvage Yard**

**South Dakota**

Sam stared at Dean for a moment while trying to work out what to say, he wondered just how many times he himself had asked Dean that same question. 'He's working Dean.'

'Oh ... Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Dad's huntin' isn't he?'

'Yeah he is.'

'Ya think he might be home soon?'

'He might.' Sam sighed while in his thoughts he plotted all of the different ways that he could kill their father, a slight shift in the bed and a deep breath indicated that Dean had nodded off. Too wired to sleep, Sam thought of their childhood, when they often spent nights curled up in a shared bed, whispering their secrets to each other and sharing their fears for their father's safety.

'This is just too freaking weird.' He muttered softly as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair and felt his brother snuggle closer to him, it was like having an adult sized toddler to look after and Sam suddenly felt so overwhelmed that he couldn't hold back the tears. Pain, exhaustion and guilt ravaged his mind as the tears came, this should never have happened, this should just be a large freaking nightmare.

Dean moaned and unconsciously moved closer seeking the warmth from Sam's body as his own terrors started to surface.

_The lights flared and strobed blinding Dean causing a blinding headache burst behind his already tortured eyes. Tears welled in his bloodshot eyes as he squinted and tried to focus on his surroundings._

_'You didn't think that I would make it easy for you did you Dean?'_

_'Give me something to work with you chicken shit, come on.' Dean goaded his invisible tormentor, 'you and me here and now.'_

_'So where's the fun in that?' the voice mocked him again just before a gunshot rang out the bullet hitting the wall just above Dean's head, swearing under his breath he lurched away and ran blindly towards what appeared to be the only shadowed area in the arena._

_'Where are you running little mouse?' The laughter mocked him more than anything else, 'aww come on little mousy play time.'_

_As Dean ran he tried to block the laughter from his mind but the longer he seemed to run the louder it became, until he dropped to his knees and cried out, cradling his head in his hands. He pulled his knees to his chest and tried to make himself into a small ball._

_The immediate darkness engulfed Dean but he paid it no mind, preferring it to the heat and brightness of the lights. Then the chill started to permeated through the room, coming from the floor the air fast became icy shivering violently Dean slowly uncurled himself then even slower in his movements he managed to get to his feet, wincing in pain he staggered forward again now the only thought he had was to find his tormentor and slowly rip him to shreds._

_Dean's fingers grazed the outer door, his breathing hitched as he could feel the warmth emanating from the other side piercing through the metal. As his hands fixed on the lock, he took a deep breath before turning it._

_'Uhhuh Deanie not so fast.' The vicious voice taunted him just as Dean was about to step outside and to freedom he felt a piercing pain flare in his head. Blackness exploded as nothing but numbness encroached in his body. No longer did his extremities answer any messages from his brain. He gasped for breath; his lungs seemingly frozen refused to work. 'Sammy?' he pushed his brother's name out just as he collapsed face down onto the concrete flooring. _

Dean jerked as though he had fallen and woke up screaming in terror flailing blindly he tried to untangle himself from the confines of the bedding and his younger brother's long arms.

'Dean wake up dude, come on it was a nightmare,' Sam tried desperately to bring his brother back from whatever he was dreaming about. Another reversal in their extremely complicated lives, now it was Sam comforting Dean after night terrors. 'Deanie please wake up for me.'

'S-S-Sammy?' Dean wailed, 'no, no, no, no please.'

'Dean open your eyes come on you can do it.' Sam winced as Dean pushed at him and inadvertently hit his newly stitched wound.

'S-S-S-Sammy?' Dean cried tears running down his face, 'where's Sammy?'

'Right here Dean, I'm right here.' Sam managed to pin Dean's arms and pull his brother close to his chest, 'I'm right here Dean.'

'S-scared ... voices ... pain.' Dean trembled and clutched at Sam, 'they hunted me.'

'Sh it's okay Dean, I'm here I got ya.' Sam whispered rocking his brother gently, 'I got ya.'

Bobby stood just outside the room; he had heard the screams from outside and rushed inside to find out what was wrong. He felt so inadequate it made him feel sick to his stomach. Scrubbing at his face he wearily pulled away from the wall and staggered towards his own room, leaving the brothers with some privacy while he worked through his own turbulent emotions.

He sat down on his bed and stared at his cell phone, silently willing it to ring for a certain father to find his conscious and to come back to his children. 'Freaking moron.' Bobby muttered as he picked the phone up deciding to give John a last chance.

_'Winchester.'_

'Dang John give a man heart failure.'

_'Bobby?'_

'Yeah ya bleeding eedjit ... where the hell are ya?'

_'On my way back to Salt Lake City...'_

'Utah? You are in freaking Utah?'

_'Yeah I am listen Bobby I took yer call so I could...'_

'Honestly Winchester it's lucky yer there and not here coz I swear I'd take me shotgun to ya.'

_'Bobby calm down what's wrong?'_

'What's wrong? Where the fuck you been Winchester? You got two boys that desperately need their daddy and you're in Utah!'

_'Calm down Bobby they're alright aren't they?'_

'Hmm gee let me think on that, where do I start...'

_'Cut the dramatics Bobby...'_

'Who ... fine you want the truth, Dean is barely there, he was shot in the head with a dum-dum bullet and tortured he's more like a child now than an adult and your other son, the one who you told to go and never come back remember him? Yeah he's taken on Dean's full-time care, he's beyond exhausted and he has to be everything to his older brother coz their father is too busy tryin' to find his head in his ass.'

_'You finished Singer?'_

'Oh I just got started, if yer can't come can't ya at least ring em, let em know that yer still alive.'

_'It's complicated Bobby...'_

'Sam got stabbed coz he stood up to someone who called Dean a retard.' Bobby couldn't stop himself he knew it was dirty pool but he didn't care, he had to get it through his friend's thick head that he was on the verge of losing his sons.

_'Sam? Stabbed? Is he, is he alright?'_

'Yeah stitched him up myself, aint the point though John. He shouldn't have to fix it all himself he even ...'

_'He even what Singer?'_ John's voice suddenly dropped and became chillingly calm at the thoughts of what Sam might have done ran through his mind.

'Dammit Johnny, Sam's doing the best he can, in order to do that he had to git ... he had to git temporary guardianship of Dean.'

_'He what? What the hell?'_

'Well gee someone has to make the grownup decisions John and seeing ya haven't even let the boys know if yer alive or dead what else could he do?'

_'Temporary?'_

'Yeah unless ya don't come clean then he can go back and git full guardianship.'

_'Dean is that bad?'_

'My God John what have ... ya know what? Go chase yer demons the boys are fine here with me.'

_'What is wrong with my son Singer?'_

'So he's yer son now huh?' Bobby couldn't help himself, 'they managed to git the bullet fragments out of his head but, but he sustained brain damage John, do ya understand that? Brain damage! He's very childlike in a lot of ways, he had to relearn everything including feeding himself, washing hell even peeing.'

_'Bobby...'_

'Sam has done it all ... he sat by his brother's bedside waiting for him to wake, he studied all he could about the kind of brain injury Dean suffered, he did every therapy with him. He's the one who has to clean up soiled bedding, to clean up spittle and vomit, he's the one who got his brother walking and talkin' agin no one else John. The doctor's virtually gave up on him, wanted Sam to have him put in care ...'

_'Care?'_

'Sam wouldn't ya know, dang it all John that son of yours ... he's barely holdin' hisself together but for his brother ... Dean's been askin' for his daddy John what do ya want Sam to tell him?'

_'I-I can't Bobby it's not safe for the boys.'_

'I give up Winchester, go do what ya need to,' Bobby sighed suddenly too tired to argue any further, 'they'll be fine.'

_'Look Bobby if things ... you know I would be there if I could.'_

'Yeah look I gotta git goin' afore the boys start wonderin where I am.'

_'Bobby ... I am sorry.'_

'Yeah well aint me yer should be apologisin' too.' Bobby said, 'I'll be talkin' to ya Winchester.' He finished hanging up before he said anything that would upset the boys.

S—D

**Present Day**

**Singer Salvage Yard**

**South Dakota**

Sam woke and scrubbed at his sleep-laden eyes; he tentatively pushed his other hand in front of him and felt nothing but cold sheets. 'Dean?' Sitting up Sam stared around the empty room as his panic meter started to rise. Stumbling from the bed, he caught his bare toes on the end of the bed and cursed angrily.

'Dean?' He called again as he ran downstairs and visually scanned the living room and then the kitchen, 'Bobby? Dean?' His heart thudding hard against his chest he ran outside and skidded to a stop just before the top step, he wavered precariously while he regained his balance, he could hear his brother laughing, actually laughing.

'Dean?'

'Sammy?' Dean's voice came back at him slightly echoing through the salvage yard. 'Over here.'

Sam frowned and made his way towards the direction of Dean's voice, his bare feet hitting the sun-heated earth and instantly regretted not stopping to pull on his boots. 'Dean?' Sam came to a stop when he found his big brother sitting cross-legged on the ground with a large puppy jumping all over him. 'Hey who's this?'

'Hey Sammy, this is ... what's his name agin Bobby?'

'Jack ... Had to git a new dog as ya know to replace Rums... anyway she had pups and Jack's the runt couldn't quite let him go.'

'Isn't he great?' Dean laughed as the over-sized pup started to lick his face.

'Yeah he sure is.' Sam smiled, 'ah listen Dean I gotta go and do a few things will you be alright here with Bobby? You can look after Jack for him.'

'You won't be long?' Dean's smile faded slightly, 'why can't I come?'

'I just got a few little things to do and to pick up some groceries I think you might have more fun playing with Jack than roaming the market with me.' Sam forced himself to sound upbeat and happy but all he felt like doing was to literally fall apart.

'Oh okkies, if Bobby don' mind.'

'Nah be nice to have yer company.' Bobby answered but settled his suspicious gaze on Dean's younger brother, 'yer right there Sam?'

'Yeah thanks Bobby just ya know.'

'Yeah, yeah take yer time, we'll finish up here and might do a barbeque for dinner whatcha say Dean?'

'Yeppers sounds ...' Dean stopped and frowned as he felt another headache come on.

'Dean?' Sam dropped to his knees in front of his brother and tried to get him to look up. 'What is it?'

'Head hurts.' Dean whimpered and buried his face in Sam's shirt, 'hurts so bad.'

'Did you take your meds?' Sam asked gently rocking his ailing brother.

'I's forgot, Dean's dumb, too dumb.' Dean mumbled.

'Nah it's alright Dean geeze I even forgot to put my boots on ... now who's dumb?' Sam managed to get Dean to smile, 'tell ya what you sit here in the shade with Jack and I'll go put some shoes on and bring ya back a drink and your meds okay?'

'Okkies Sam.' Dean whispered and laid down on his side cushioning his head with arm, he gently ran his hand over the puppy who stretched out next to his new friend seemingly sensing the need to sit quietly.

Sam stood up and watched his brother for a minute before turning to head back inside, a warm dampness startled him, looking down he realised that in his berserker rush he had popped a couple of the stitches. 'Ah shit.' He muttered and hurried inside before Dean could see the blood.

'Sammy upset with me.' Dean whispered to his new friend, 'I do stupid things now Jack not like I used to.'

Ten minutes later a little paler but walking steadily Sam came back out with a glass of water and Dean's pills, and a glass of cola for Bobby, 'so you guys be okay till I get back?'

'Yeah guess so.' Dean mumbled after sipping his water and taking the medication.

'Want me to bring ya back a surprise?' Sam asked as he stiffly crouched in front of Dean.

'Surprise?' Dean stared at him suspiciously, 'what kind?'

'What would you like?'

'Hmmm new Busty Asians mag?' Dean grinned mischievously.

'I'll see what I can do.' Sam chuckled, 'won't be long.'

'Sam?' Bobby strolled over to the impala with the youngest Winchester while Dean remained lounging with the dog.

'It's okay Bobby honestly, I just...'

'Take yer time ya eedjit, don't worry bout a thing,' Bobby clapped Sam on the shoulder, 'ya feelin okay though?'

'Yeah just a bit sore, thanks for this Bobby, I really appreciate it.'

'It's fine Sam honestly now git or ya gonna miss out on barbeque, and yer know what Dean's like with barbeque.'

'Yeah I do thanks again Bobby.' Sam slid in behind the steering wheel and watched Dean for a few minutes before he started the car and took off kicking up the gravel behind him.

Sam sat behind the wheel of the impala he had pulled up on the side of the road ten minutes on the other side of town, he hadn't even realised he was heading in the opposite direction. 'Damn it Sam what the hell are you doing?' he yelled at himself and then started to pound the steering wheel. Finally, he stopped and felt his stomach roil in rebellion, lurching from the car he dropped to his knees and vomited what little he contained in his stomach, the retching pulled at his stab wound and reopened it, though he ignored the blood seeping through the bandage. He welcomed the pain at least he could feel that.

He had no idea how long he knelt in the dirt by the pool of his own vomit, emotionally and physically spent he literally zoned out, unable to process the most mundane of thoughts. Slowly, he got to his feet and staggered towards the car, pulling open the rear passenger door Sam found the half-empty bottle of whiskey he kept for emergencies. Well he started to keep it after Dean had disappeared. After taking a long draught, he laid back on the seat and covered his eyes with one arm, cradling the alcohol with the other hand.

His brother, his older brother by four years was now like a child trapped in an adult's body, a naïve and vulnerable small boy who was also deadly and had a capacity for extreme violence.

He never heard the sound of the another car as it slowed down and came to a stop near the impala. He never heard the two car doors slam and the footsteps coming closer to the impala. He felt the hand grip his arm and he lashed out, his punch awkward but packed enough strength to knock whoever touched him down onto the ground.

'Ow Sammy hit Deanie.' The plaintive wail hit Sam like a tonne of bricks and he sat up quickly, too quickly and instantly regretted it. 'Why don't Sammy love Deanie?'

'D-Dean?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on who was standing in front of him.

'Sam you friggin' eedjit what the hell do you think you're doing?' Bobby demanded as he crouched down next to Dean.

Dumbly, Sam stared down at his brother and friend, 'no, no, no Dean?'

'You hit me Sammy, why?' Dean wailed holding his fast bruising jaw.

'Dean?' Sam swayed and then dropped to his knees again not even feeling the jarring impact, 'oh God Deanie I am so sorry, you gave me a fright.' Sam croaked out, he held his hand out to Dean but visibly flinched when Dean pressed up against Bobby and stared at Sam with watery green eyes.

'Please forgive me Dean I am so sorry.' Sam begged his brother, his wretchedness hitting a chord with Bobby. Sam had finally broken and now he had two fractured boys to contend with.

'Sammy hurt Deanie,' Dean pouted but let Sam pull him into a hug, 'Sammy a big meanie.'

'Yeah I know I am, I am so sorry Dean. I must've fallen asleep and didn't hear you.'

'Yeah something like that.' Bobby groused when he caught a glimpse of the empty whiskey bottle. 'You alright moron?'

'Yeah, yeah I am Bobby.' Sam had enough decency to look suitably mortified and Bobby softened his stance a little.

'You too drunk to drive?'

'No, no I'll be fine ... thanks Bobby.'

'Don't Sam, just stay close behind me on the way home, Dean you wanna come with me or stay with Sam?'

Dean looked between his brother and surrogate uncle, his jaw hurt so much but he didn't want to lose his brother again. 'Wif Sammy.'

'I want to see you in the rear vision mirror the entire way back.' Bobby growled, 'and we'll talk later.'

'Yes Sir.' Sam scrubbed his hands over his face and slowly pulled himself upright, 'Dean?'

'You scratch my car Sam and I'll ...' Dean grumbled nursing his jaw, he slid into the passenger side and waited for Sam to pull himself together. 'I'll stay mad wif you.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter five**

**Present Day**

**Woodlands**

**Darling South Dakota**

John Winchester sat in the cab of his truck and sipped the scalding hot coffee from his thermos, he scrubbed his eyes wearily with his free hand and sighed deeply, this was the third night in a row he staked out the woodlands near Darling, South Dakota. Population one hundred and two and dropping. The locals were disappearing rapidly, over the last few weeks the town resembled a ghost town more than a thriving little hamlet nestled in a valley and a magnet for tourists in the Springtime.

Since arriving there under the guise of a parks ranger, he had ingratiated himself on the elderly women of the town and the begrudging respect of the men. They were sure that the Power above had sent him to rid them of their menace. To return their town to its former glory.

He took another bite of his sandwich and checked his watch again, another hour managed to slide by, the moon mocked him silently sliding across the sky the stars winked knowingly as though they were in accordance with the moon. He should not be there.

Guilt ate into his gullet like acid and suddenly the sandwich tasted of sand, literally. He tossed the rest back into the takeout bag and dropped it on the growing mound on the passenger side foot-well. Wearily he scrubbed his eyes again and straightened in his seat trying to ease some of the stiffness residing in his muscles and back. _'I wanna go home.'_ Sammy's ten year old plaintive voice broke the silence and John jumped. He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts, _'I wanna go home now Dad.'_ Sammy's voice came at him again.

'_Geeze dad give us a break.'_ Dean's voice joined his little brother's, _'the hunts a bust can't we go back to the motel?'_

'_We don't give up on the hunt just because it might be boring.'_ He heard his own voice reprimand the two boys. Did he really sound so militaristic? _'Keep alert and watch it only takes a second for things to go south.'_

'_We're tired and hungry dad, come on it's not good for Sammy to be out in the night air_ _after his cold.'_

'_Give it a rest Dean and that's an order.'_ John's barked command ceased the argument and suddenly the cab of his truck felt very cold, very quiet and very alone.

The rustle of branches caught John's attention and he carefully placed the coffee cup on the console and pulled his gun as his gaze swept the area, the fine hairs on the back of his neck started to rise and he knew that it was close.

Silently he slid out of the vehicle, his gun cocked and ready in one hand as he steadied his flashlight in the other. Moving with the stealth of a well-trained marine and expert hunter, he headed towards the tree line. His footfalls silent and invisible with no tracks in his wake showed his expertise. A big man, tall and muscular yet he moved as though he could walk on air alone.

'_Where are your children John?'_ The wind whispered as it caressed the leaves, _'are they safe?'_

'Where are you? Show yourself you bastard.' John snarled, he forced himself to ignore the obvious taunt and to concentrate on the hunt at hand.

'_Such tragic young souls.'_ The voice continued the ebb and fall dependent on the cadence of the breeze. _'You shouldn't have left them alone John.'_

'Show yourself.' He yelled as he moved the torch's beam across the tree tops, his eyes straining to catch a glimpse of anything.

'_Perhaps we should render Samuel as helpless as Dean ... would that get your attention John?'_

'Leave my sons alone.' John screamed as he opened fire, the rapport of the gun echoing in the stillness of the night.

In mere seconds the only sound right there and then was the sound of John Winchester breathing heavily as the night air chilled his bones, the menacing voice gone but left its mark. A chill in his heart and soul.

The snarl and snorted growls brought him out of his sudden stupor and John Winchester smiled, the hunt was on.

S—D

**Present Time **

**Singer Salvage Yard**

**South Dakota**

Sam lay on his back with his head turned to watch Dean as he slept, the last question his brother asked him before sleep came had thrown him for a loop. How can he explain the absence of their father and have Dean understand?

'This is why I'm gonna be your legal guardian Dean, so I can look after you know.' Sam whispered, lifting a shaking hand he gently brushed his fingers over Dean's high cheekbone and the dusting of freckles. 'I used to try and count em when I was little.' He mused, 'never could work out how many you had, coz you always got more.'

Dean moved slightly wrinkled his nose and pressed harder against Sam's touch, seemingly drawing comfort from it.

Sam continued to watch him until he could no longer keep his own eyes open and let sleep claim him, his fingers remained close to his brother's cheek, so when Dean moved and rolled his head slightly, Sam's fingers cupped the side of his face perfectly.

S—D

The warmth of the sun's rays on Sam's face were the first indication to him that he had overslept. The second was the fact that he was alone, Dean was no where to be seen and his sleeping clothes were thrown haphazardly on the end of the bed, obviously in haste. Moving slowly and painfully Sam rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the shower, the rumble of voices rising from outside comforting him instantly. Both Bobby and Dean had distinctive voices and Sam knew for that moment Dean was happy and safe.

Showered, shaved and dressed, Sam started to feel almost human as he carefully made his way downstairs, one hand on the balustrade for support, the other holding his side protectively. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he finally managed to reach the kitchen, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, renewed his flagging energy enough to pour himself a cup and then make it to the back porch. In tiny increments of effort, Sam lowered himself down onto the large seat, hidden in the shade he watched with detached interest and humour at the antics played out in the yard in front of him.

'Hey Sammy.' Dean waved and grinned at his brother, he already sported grease and oil spills on his face, hands and clothes, but the smile on his face made them pale into insignificance.

'Hey Dean, morning Bobby.'

'How you doin' Sam?' Bobby wiped his hands on a rag, he glanced at the younger man for a minute longer when he didn't get an immediate answer before starting to move, 'I'm just gonna go and check Sam's side Dean, you wanna stay here and finish up?'

'You won't go far?' Dean's smile faltered slightly as his stare tracked from Sam on the veranda and Bobby's face, 'I can still see ya?'

'Yep I'll just be there with Sam.' Bobby said patting Dean's arm as he walked by.

'Kay then.' Dean nodded but made no effort in returning to his job, instead he mimicked Bobby by wiping his hands, sticking the rag in his back pocket and then slowly made his way to the back veranda.

Sam was sure that Bobby had asked him a question but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. His head thumped with a sudden headache, blooming behind his eyes without warning, he could feel his heart thudding against his chest in an effort to work and his breathing decided to follow suit, catching in his lungs and making it hard for him to expel it.

'Sam?' Bobby's voice sounded muffled and distant evading Sam's attempt at hearing him. The flash of light blinded him and he cried out as he slumped to his knees, the coffee mug fell from his suddenly lifeless fingers, crashing and smashing on the wooden flooring, the black liquid and broken ceramics created a bizarre and slightly menacing pattern. 'Sam?' Bobby held the younger man's shoulders and felt utterly helpless, he had no idea on what was happening to him or why.

'Vision.' Dean whispered his voice heavy with fright and tears. 'Sam ... vision.'

'Ah damn it.' Bobby carefully lowered Sam onto the floor, avoiding the spilled drink and broken cup, and then he cleared the area just in case Sam moved suddenly and hurt himself.

'Sammy?' Dean knelt down next to Bobby and watched his brother's face intently, 'vision.'

'He's gonna be fine Dean.' Bobby tried to comfort Dean but his words sounded hollow and forced.

S—D

_Flashes of light and heat made him squint as he tried to focus on the blurring images moving in fast forward in front of him. Every so often, the images stopped and displayed themselves in graphic details before they started to speed up again. _

_Dizzy and disorientated he held his breath and tried to calm down, the last image was of Dean lying in a dirty alleyway, he looked so calm and peaceful, a bloody halo formed around his head, when his eyes snapped open and he silently screamed._

_The images flew past his eyes again, trapping him in some ghastly super fast movie theatre; he was the only member of the audience. A private viewing just for him._

_It skidded to a stop and another scene unfolded in all of its gory detail, a clearing in a wood, moonlight filled the air, and the stench of gunpowder, burnt flesh and blood stung his nostrils. A creature lay dying to one side and a man stood with chest heaving, blood dripping down one arm, each drop falling ever so slowly to the ground, landing with an audible plop._

_The face was unmistakable, the fury palpable and the pain ... numb as the scene morphed into a blur. Then the finale came, the hush descended over the theatre, the clicking of a projector came to a stop, the only sound was that of his breathing._

_The scene came to life, a familiar living room, two angry men standing on either side, words used to cut, cauterise and cut again, hurled about with complete abandon. In the centre, one pitiful figure crouched, curled tightly, with arms wrapped around bent legs, rocking and sobbing. Terrified and confused._

_The scene flooded with blood, hot, scalding hot blood flowing like lava and drowning the occupants of the room._

S—D

Sam shuddered and cried out, blood dribbled down onto his upper lip smearing with his tears, 'Dean.'

'M'here Sammy.' Dean said softly as he sat behind Sam and pulled him up into a crushing hug against his chest, 'm'right here, Sammy, right here.'

Bobby sat back on his haunches and watched in shock. He had never witnessed one of Sam's visions before and it scared the living daylights out of him, not for himself but for the poor kid. Then there was Dean, broken, traumatised and regressed Dean who showed nothing but compassion and understanding for his little brother.

'Sam son you alright?' Bobby finally found his voice, rough and shaky as it was.

'Bob-Bobby?' Sam squinted up at the older man, he rested his head against Dean's shoulder and relished in the embrace.

'Yeah, you had me worried there for a minute.' Bobby let out a gruff chuckle and shoved his cap back, scratched his scalp and then slid the cap back into place, 'you alright there?'

'Yeah, ah just a headache.' Sam winced and pinched the bridge of his nose, 'you okay Dean?'

'M'fine.' Dean mumbled as he continued to rock his brother, 'm'fine.'

S—D

Bobby put the shot of whiskey in front of Sam, a smaller version in front of Dean and then took a deep pull of the fiery liquor from the bottle before he poured his own.

'Thanks.' Sam gave him a wan smile and then downed the alcohol in one gulp, he needed something to burn the images away.

Dean swallowed his drink and watched Sam for a few seconds before reaching over to the bottle and carefully pouring out another drink each. 'Thanks Bobby.' He glanced up at their adopted uncle and grinned, 'good stuff.'

'Nuff of that.' Bobby groused good-naturedly, 'so Sam want to fill us in on what happened?'

'It was weird, not like the other visions I've had.' Sam said though it seemed more like he was talking to himself and not Dean or Bobby.

'Weird how?' Bobby pressed him, 'what was it?'

'Normally when I have a vision it's about one of the psychic kids,' Sam said staring at the amber liquid in his drink, unable to meet Bobby's direct stare, 'this time ... it was like I was in this picture theatre, and the movie was going at super speed, just a blur then it would stop, the first time I saw Dean ... you were lying in the alley just after they shot you.' He lifted his gaze and met Dean's before he lowered it to his drink again, 'then it blurred the next time it stopped ... a clearing in some woods, a creature of some sort was dead on the ground, and just across from it dad stood. He was bleeding his left arm I think ... he had the gun still aimed at the thing ... he had this look on his face.' Sam shook his head and took another mouthful of his drink. 'The last one, was here.'

'And?' Both Bobby and Dean asked at the sametime.

'Huh?' Sam blinked in confusion as he looked at them.

'What was in the last scene?' Bobby asked. 'You said it was here?'

'Huh yeah, it was an argument, loud and hurtful.' Sam risked a glimpse at Dean and then he turned an imploring look at Bobby, 'don't know what was said and then ... it was like a volcano eruption and hot blood filled the room as though it was lava.'

'Wow.' Dean breathed his eyes wide with fear and awe at his little brother, 'I'm sorry Sammy.'

'What for Dean?'

'I should be able to make it better, to look after you.' Dean muttered, he felt like Sam had held back something in his vision, and he knew it was because Sam thought that he couldn't handle it. Suddenly angry he stood up, his chair falling away behind him, he could feel the red haze filling him with heat and anger. 'Not a baby, m'not.' He yelled at his brother before he turned and ran outside. The sound of the door slamming brought Sam and Bobby out of their shocked stupors.

'I better go find him.' Sam said wearily, 'he'll be alright.'

'What didn't you say Sam?' Bobby put a restraining hand on Sam's arm and forced him to look up, 'I know hell even Dean knows your holding back what it is?'

'That last scene? It was me and dad fighting Bobby, and every hurtful thing caused another cut, and ... and Dean was in the middle curled up into a tight ball rocking and crying for us to stop but we just kept on fighting. Our words slicing into each other and Dean. Then like I said, the blood turned into lava.' Sam swiped angrily at his tears, 'we rip him to pieces Bobby, fighting over the stupid little things.'

'Ah damn it Sam I'm sorry for all of this.' Bobby squeezed Sam's arm, 'ya better go find that brother of yours.'

'Thanks Bobby.' Sam took a deep breath, wiped his face on his shirt sleeve and holding his injured side, he followed Dean's path outside. 'Dean? Deanie where are ya?' He called out after searching the veranda and the car he had worked on earlier with Bobby. 'Dean come on dude please talk to me.'

Sam felt a sick feeling well up in his stomach as he stood in the middle of the yard and turned around scanning the area for any sign of his big brother, 'Dean!'

S—D

Dean stared at his bloodied knuckles and the wall of Bobby's shed where there were three new holes, all with jagged edges and splatters of blood and skin to decorate them with. His chest heaved as the sobs tore from deep inside, his head and tummy hurt and he wanted Sammy. His Sammy.

'Gotta member, gotta git better.' He kept repeating, 'gotta look after Sammy.'

'_Take your brother, Dean run, and don't look back.'_ He heard his father's voice yelling at him pushing a crying bundle in his little arms.

'_I wan' De.'_ Sammy cried until he started to throw up, the first time daddy made Deanie sleep in his own bed. His six-year-old-self sat with large tears falling down his face but made no sound.

'_Run Dean, faster, you have to run faster. You have to fight harder, you have to run_ _faster.'_

'_Again boys, Dean you attack this time, Sammy defence.'_

'_Don't want to hunt dad.'_

'_You're coming and that's final Sam now ... Dean get your brother in the car now.'_

'_I want to go to school.'_

'_Sam please dad knows what he's talking about.'_

'_No he doesn't.'_

'_Sam for the last time you are coming and that's final, you can go to dances anytime.'_

'_Family business.'_

'_People's lives are at stake, they're worth more than any class excursion.'_

'_Dad please let Sam stay home he's got a fever.'_

'_You can't make me hunt.'_

'_Dammit dad Sammy's hurt.'_

'_Sammy quit it and suck it up, this is what we do, the family business.'_

'_I'm not a soldier, I'm your son.'_

'_Then act like it.'_

'_Dad, Sam please stop.'_

'_Grow up Sam, you're a selfish little ... get in the car now.'_

'_Dad stop you're hurting him.'_

'_Dean please tell dad ...'_

'_I want something else in my life, I don't want to hunt.'_

'_Barely holding it together man, give dad a break.'_

'_Why can't you be more like your brother?'_

'_Sammy please ...'_

'_You go out that door, you stay gone you can't come back.'_

'_Dad?'_

'_I mean it Sam, you want to go to school, turn your back on your brother, on me, on your mother's memory, then go but don't you come back. You stay gone.'_

'_Dad no!'_

'_Sammy come back please, come back.'_

'Dean?' Sam stood in the doorway of the shed and watched in horror as his brother huddled against the wall cradling his right hand against his chest, his eyes glazed over and slightly unfocused, the flesh of his face devoid of any colour looked translucent in the failing light. 'Oh God Dean?'

'Don't go Sammy.' Dean cried out pitifully, 'don't leave me.'

'Not leaving dude, promise I'm not leaving ya.' Sam said as he carefully lowered himself down onto the floor next to his brother and this time he was the one to initiate the embrace, he pulled Dean back against his chest and wrapped his long arms around the smaller frailer chest, burying his face in the crook of his brother's neck and shoulder. He kept whispering softly, promising repeatedly that he was never going to leave Dean again, until he finally felt Dean relax, his breathing evening out and the heart-wrenching sobs faded to hiccuped mewls so soft they were barely audible.

As the sun slowly started to sink below the horizon, the interior of the shed flooded with a golden glow, that settled over the brothers like a thick blanket of comfort and warmth.

TBC

Author's Note: Hmm so I can write a chapter without a cliffie! hehehe enjoy coz it won't last long mmmwahahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter six**

**One Hundred and Two Days Earlier**

**Memorial Hospital **

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Dean's eyes fluttered open and they stared unseeingly at the ceiling, only blinking intermittently when he felt a warm hand in his he slowly rolled his head, hissing with pain as he tried to move it. His mouth opened but he couldn't push the words out but the look of recognition in his eyes was enough. 'Sammy.' He mouthed when he saw his brother, and then his body went rigid as a seizure came out of the blue, the alarms went off around Dean and suddenly Sam was once again manhandled out of the way. His brother screamed at the loss of contact with his sibling once the seizure passed, his incoherent cries and pained screams made Sam push his way back through the medical personnel, taking his brother's hand he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand across Dean's brow, 'I'm here Deanie, Sammy's here.' He said repeatedly as Dean calmed instantly.

The nurses and doctors filed out of the room giving the brothers privacy, only one remained, 'That is amazing Sam.' Doctor Gardiner said in awe, 'shame we can't bottle that we'd save a fortune in sedatives.'

Sam stared at the doctor incredulously for a few beats and then smiled and chuckled softly, this doctor seemed okay, and Sam finally felt like a weight had been eased off his shoulder.

S—D

**Present Day**

**Woodlands**

**Darling South Dakota**

John stared down at the dying creature, his breath coming in short sharp gasps; he held the gun loosely by his side as he tried to calm down from the euphoria of the kill. The stinging in his arm finally registered in his mind, he glanced down and noticed the blood trailing down his left arm and splashing on the ground tiny little droplets of blood. 'Huh.' He hadn't felt the claw slicing through his bicep; shaking his head he crouched down and got the salt container out placing it on the ground near the corpse, and then he went back for the petrol can.

'So nice to know ya but well places to go, people to see.' John smirked as he sprinkled the salt on the creature and then he went back for the petrol and then he dropped the lit match. The fuel and shaggy hair ignited immediately the flames flaring high into the sky. He squatted on his haunches and sipped from his hip flask watching the flames.

_'Gee dad what a surprise another salt and burn weekend.'_

_'Dean get your brother out of there.'_

_'Sammy where are you?'_

_'Dean mind your brother.'_

_'I told you to never leave him alone.'_

_'I hate hunting.'_

_'Don't care you're going.'_

_'He's my son – he ah fell down two flights of stairs.'_

_'We're leaving now, some idiot called CPS.'_

_'Sammy!'_

_'Dean, son please.'_

_'My son is not dying.'_

_'Get in the car now Sam.'_

'What the?' John shook his head and took another swig of whiskey draining his hip flask, 'where the hell did that all come from?'

After making sure that he had extinguished the fire and the remains scattered, he packed his duffle and made his way back to the truck. He dropped the bag on the seat next to him and hissed as he bumped his still bleeding arm.

'Shit gonna need stitches.' He muttered when he took a closer look at it, putting the truck into gear he pulled out with no set destination in mind. His thoughts started to drift again; he began to dredge up more of the shameful episodes of his fathering skills. Images long hidden suddenly surfaced again.

He could see the shtriga hovering over the tiny form of Sammy, the frozen body of a ten year old Dean. When he rushed Sam to hospital after a nasty poltergeist threw him down two flights of stairs, giving him an open-fracture in his left leg.

When Dean disappeared for three days, held captive by a skin-walker, who brutalised the fourteen year old. When he had to take his critically ill son and traumatised youngest and flee because CPS were on the way, intent on removing the boys from his care, the social worker refusing to listen and decided that it was John who brutalised his own son.

The sleek black truck swerved uncontrollably and careened across the road coming to a skidding halt just before the edge of a bluff. Blurry-eyed John stayed where he was and let sleep claim him, not wanting to relive anymore of his failures that night.

S—D

**Present Day**

**Singer Salvage Yard**

**South Dakota**

Bobby looked up when the two boys finally returned, Dean cradled his bleeding fist against his chest and his free hand clutched Sam's hand tightly. 'I hurts Bobby.' He pouted reverting to the frightened child. 'I did a big hurts.'

'I can see want me to fix it for you?'

'Yes please, Sammy hurts too.' Dean said sniffing loudly.

'Sam?' Bobby looked up at the youngest of the two.

'Think I ah burst a stitch or two, I'm fine Bobby, just make sure Dean's okay.'

Dean sat quietly while Bobby cleaned, stitched and dressed his hand and then took the offered pain killers before willingly lying on the couch, his thumb finding its way to his mouth while Bobby looked at Sam's side.

'Damn son you did more than pop a stitch or two.' Bobby groused, 'here take a swig.'

'Thanks Bobby.'

'So how is he?'

'Scared, remembering our childhood and ... he doesn't understand what's happening to him.'

'He's gonna be okay Sam.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Coz he has the best two people to help him.'

'Who?' Sam blinked at the older man; he was starting to feel the effects of the strong liquor.

'Us you eedjit now git that brother of yours and git to bed.' Bobby finished placing the last piece of paper tape on the padding and helped Sam back on with his shirt. 'Here, it's only Tylenol.'

S—D

**One Hundred and One Days Earlier**

**Memorial Hospital **

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Sam smiled at the nurses as he made his way to Dean's ICU room; the word had spread about how he was able to calm his brother down with just a touch. Some stared at him warily as though it was a joke and others stared at him with open admiration.

A couple of the younger nurses giggled and smiled eagerly at him but their advances how ever overt he missed completely in his eagerness to return to Dean's side.

Doctor Gardiner arranged for Sam to sleep on a cot in an ante room to Dean's, he could come and go as he pleased; the doctor looked at it as the perfect therapy and medication for Dean. Sam's presence definitely calmed the confused and brain damaged patient he had acquired.

The night they had brought Dean in was horrendous and Doctor Thomas Gardiner knew that he would never forget it. The call came in through emergency, a gunshot victim was enroute to the hospital a head wound but the victim was still alive. There also appeared to be secondary injuries caused by torture. At first, Thomas thought that the paramedics were exaggerating until he saw the John Doe for himself.

A young man no older than twenty-eight lay on the gurney, his head swathed in blood-soaked bandages, his face a mass of bruises and signs of exposure, he was dressed only in torn and filthy jeans, someone had carved strange symbols in his abdomen, rough and cruel intended to cause pain as well as whatever the symbols meant. His feet, ripped and bleeding still had shards of glass protruding from some of the cuts. One of the younger student doctors started retching and ran from the exam room, the cloying stench of blood, urine and faecal matter was almost suffocating but he was determined to save this young man before him. The bullet wound his main priority, he removed the bandages while nurse Cathy Watson methodically cleaned and washed the young man, removing his soiled jeans and then draped a hospital gown over his nakedness giving him some sense of privacy.

'Oh you sweet boy.' She kept uttering as she managed to slough away the blood, grime and dirt, 'you're a bit of a looker aren't you.'

Thomas quirked an eyebrow as he worked on the head wound and listened to the nurse mother the unconscious young man with no identity.

S—D

**Present Day**

**Singer Salvage Yard**

**South Dakota**

Dean sat quietly watching television, two days after his first memory breakthrough he remained subdued and seemingly depressed. He responded positively to Bobby and always tried to show how much he was improving to Sam, but something was missing, something intrinsic to Dean Winchester and he didn't know how to get it back.

The sound of a truck pulling up outside the house made him jump up and scream for his brother, 'Sammy!' Shaking he tried to hide in a corner but in his haste he knocked his bad hand and the tears fell. 'Sammy!'

The sound of large footfalls thundered down the stairs as Sam responded to his brother's distress, 'Deanie, hey it's alright I'm right here.'

'Sammy, stranger.' Dean hiccuped and held his arms out to his brother, 'I s-s-scared.'

'Sh it's okay I got ya.' Sam painfully got down on his knees and pulled Dean closer, 'sh it's gonna be okay.'

'What the hell is going on?' A deep masculine voice came from the hallway, a voice that sounded so familiar. 'Sam?'

'Dad?' Sam blinked in shock and stared up at the haggard, bearded man standing over them, 'Dad is that you?'

'John Winchester what the hell are you doing here?' Bobby snarled when he saw the new arrival, 'can't you let a man know you're coming?'

'What the hell is wrong with Dean?' John thundered as he stared down at the mess of a man that was his eldest son. 'What did you do?' He finally raked his glare over to Sam, 'what did you do to your brother?'

'Sam take your brother upstairs.' Bobby said helping the two younger man up off the floor, 'I'll take care of this.'

'Bobby ...'

'I know Sam, just take care of Dean.'

Deliberately ignoring his father for now, Sam guided his terrified sibling upstairs to the sanctuary of their bedroom, inwardly Sam shook with rage at the man claiming parental rights when it suited him.

When Bobby heard the door shut he turned and stared at John, 'you look like shit.'

'What is going on Bobby? What's wrong with Dean?'

'Yeah nice to see you too.' Bobby shook his head, 'I need a drink.'

S—D

'Dean you okay man?' Sam asked as he watched Dean breakdown once again, as soon as he closed their bedroom door Dean ran to his bed and curled up on it wanting to hide under the covers.

'Why is dad so mad?' Dean sobbed hysterically, 'what did I do?'

'You did nothing bro, nothing at all.'

'Why is he angry?' Dean stared at his brother, his eyes red and puffy, snot running none stop from his nose and his cheeks stained with tears. 'Why he mad at you?'

'Dad just got a shock that's all Deanie you didn't do anything to make him mad.'

'He yelled so loud.' Dean tried to curl into a foetal position but Sam's big hand stopped him.

'No Dean look at me.' Sam said forcefully, 'look at me, you did nothing wrong, you hear me nothing, dad's just being ... dad.'

'He's made wif you, I don't like it if he's mad wif you.' Dean launched himself at his brother wrapping himself around Sam, pain shot through Sam from his side but he didn't let go of his brother instead they curled around each other, until they fell asleep.

S—D

John sat at the kitchen table while Bobby cleaned up the infected tissue, stitched and bandaged the injured limb, 'you Winchesters and your need for stitching.' He grumbled as he poured them another drink each. 'What happened?'

'Got the thing that's all that matters, so tell me what happened to my son?'

'Sons John, as in two sons.'

'Whatever.'

'Look Winchester I aint the one to ...Let me refresh your memory, I rang and left you a message, along with all of the calls from Sam. Dean was kidnapped, held captive tortured and hunted he was shot in the head with a dumb-dumb bullet and left him for dead. Your other son has taken on looking after him, cleaning up after him, training him, teaching him, being a father to him.'

'What are you? Dean was shot with a dumb-dumb?' John shook his head in dismay, 'why wasn't I contacted by the hospital? You didn't say any of that in your message.'

'My God man, Sam rang you repeatedly, when Dean was missing and when he had been found.' Bobby was fast losing patience and had to swallow deeply to stop his voice rising, 'he needed you to be there to sign paperwork, to give the go ahead for treatment. He had to take that role on when you didn't take one of his calls.'

'I – I ... the last time Sam and I spoke it wasn't pretty.'

'You want the truth Winchester?' Bobby's direct gaze burnt deep into John's mind, 'the doctors wanted Sam to put Dean into an institution, said that he wouldn't be able to function ... they said that the chances of his complete recovery total recovery were slim to none. That he would have the capability of a low functioning six year old. Sam wouldn't have anything to do with that, he took his brother and got him therapy and an apartment for the two of them.'

'I – I don't understand.' John shook his head suddenly feeling claustrophobic, 'I ah ... get outta your way.'

'Where do you think you're going?' Sam asked his voice low and restrained.

'You don't need me here to upset things anymore than they already are.' John turned to look at his youngest son, his eyes widening in shock at how tall and physically big he had become. He wasn't a scared teenager anymore. 'You're in charge.'

'Dad ... Dean needs you.'

'He's got you hasn't he.' John spat out.

'He needs his father the man who says that he loves him no matter what.'

'I do love him don't you ever say I don't.'

'Yeah well why don't you show it?' Sam demanded, 'he has done nothing but ask for you, blame himself for your not showing up or not answering your phone.'

'That's not fair Sam I'm doing what needs to be done ...'

'No you are doing what you need to be done, it's the same old thing dad you're following your obsession, well this time your obsession almost killed your eldest son.'

'You're blaming me?' John pushed himself up knocking the chair backwards, 'how the ... how the hell is this my fault?'

'Dean told me the man ... the man who took him had funny eyes.' Sam spat the words out, 'you and your precious hunt, where were you dad? Hunting a demon? The demon?'

'No, but it was killing people just the same.'

'Oh I see, so they are more important to you than your own son's welfare?' Sam reacted with pure unadulterated anger, it vibrated throughout his body, firing his senses and nerve endings.

'Not once did you call and tell me any of this, not once Samuel so don't you dare blame me.'

'Dad I left so many messages ... and I'm sure that I wasn't the only one.' Sam glanced over at Bobby who shrugged slightly.

'I knew that you could handle it, if things had gotten too bad you would have found me, it was safer to stay away.'

'You know what dad that excuse is worth nothing.' Sam spat the words out, when he felt the fist connecting with his face, seconds later he realised what happened stunned he stumbled backwards holding his hand to his now bleeding cheek.

'You show me respect boy.' John stood over him, his chest heaving, 'you show me respect I am your father.'

'Then act like it.' Sam answered as he answered John's punch with one of his own, but after so long looking after his disabled brother and his own health issues Sam was not as fast or as strong as his father and he soon lay battered and bleeding on the floor.

Bobby picked up the rifle and aimed it at his old friend; he couldn't understand what happened to him.

'Git out John, git out afore I shoot ya.' Bobby said watching the big man wipe blood away from his chin, 'you beating your own son, aint right and it aint gonna happen again.'

'Bobby I ... Sam?' John swayed and stared down at his son who lay barely conscious at his feet.

'Daddy?' Dean cried out as he stood at the top of the stairs transfixed by the horror in front of him.

'Dean?' John blinked up and squinted at his eldest boy, 'son I – I ...'

'Sammy? Daddy hurts Sammy?' Dean ran down the stairs and came to a stop next to his brother, 'daddy hurt Sammy.'

'Dean I'm sorry I – I didn't mean ...' John stared at his terrified son, unable to recognise the brash and brave young man he once knew.

'Git John, go find a place to clean up, git rest and calm down.' Bobby pushed the big man out the door before turning to Dean and Sam.

'Sammy won' wakey Bobby.' Dean wailed his fingers poking Sam's chest.

'Hush now boy, let's have a look.' Bobby grimaced at Sam's bruised and cut face and the large boot-shaped bruise forming on the young man's side. 'Damn me when did he git a chance to do that?'

'B-Bobby? Why daddy hurts Sammy?' Dean pouted; he tried to understand what happened and what the words meant. He started to rock himself and keen softly as he desperately tried to understand.

'Deanie can you help me?' Bobby asked trying to break Dean out of his stupor, 'I need you to help me get Sam up onto the couch can you do that?'

'Yep.' Dean sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, 'I can help.' Between the two of them, they managed to get Sam's long body off the floor and draped over the couch. Once again Dean sat by the window while Bobby patched Sam up.

'Bob-Bobby?'

'Yes Dean?'

'Dad's still out there, he not go.' Dean said as he stared alternately out the window and then towards his brother.

'Can you stay here with Sam?'

'Yes Sir.' Dean nodded solemnly and moved closer to the couch, perching himself on the edge of it, he took Sam's hand in his good one and started to hum.

Bobby picked up his rifle and went outside to find John Winchester, he found the broken man huddled by the front of his truck, sobbing uncontrollably.

'John?'

'S-Sorry Bobby I'm going.' John wiped his face and slowly tried to stand.

'Ah yer nuthin' but a freakin' eedjit.' Bobby sighed, 'come on back inside.'

'Can't Bobby, I can't face Sam not now.'

'If ya don't then ya'll lose him fer good now git up.' Bobby helped him stand and waited for John to steady himself on his feet, 'think though it be best if ya sleep downstairs.'

'Might be.' John nodded wearily, 'thanks Bobby.'

'Don't thank me yet ya fool, wait ...'

'Yeah I know, but thanks anyway.' John nodded as he mumbled sorry several times as well as thank you.

'You hurt Sam.' Dean yelled when he saw his father come back in with Bobby, he moved to stand between the men and the couch protecting his injured sibling.

'I am so sorry Dean.'

'No not me tell Sammy.' Dean pushed the words out, 'tell Sammy not me.'

Bobby led John upstairs to shower, leaving the boys together downstairs for a while. The laughter played on the wind as it howled around the house, the play acting out inside was better than any produced on stage.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Present Day**

**Singer Salvage Yard**

**South Dakota**

John sat on the edge of the small cot inside Bobby's panic room; he agreed to sleep in the basement as far as possible from the boys as a condition of his staying the night.

He stared at his bruised knuckles in dismay knowing that he did that by hurting Sam, his baby boy. He could barely remember the attack, it was so fast, so violent and shrouded in a red haze. The anger, or rather the rage terrified him, he had never felt like that before when it came to his sons especially. Even when he fought with Sam that night and kicked him out, the rage was not there then. Only deep-seated anger and fear fuelled by pig-headed stubbornness.

This time, this time it was different, why couldn't he remember receiving the messages from Sam and from Bobby? The messages he remembered and the ones they said they had left were completely different.

Dejectedly he pulled out his cell and scrolled through his inbox; a sick feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach as he read the text messages first and then listened to the voicemails. The first one from Sam caused tears once again to fall down John's craggy face. _'Dad, they found Dean ... someone had kidnapped him ... they, they tortured him an', and hunted him in this old building. God dad they shot him in the head with dum-dum bullets. He's so sick. I need you dad, I am so scared.'_

'How did I not hear that?' John mused an uneasy feeling ran down his spine, all he had heard was rejection towards him from his youngest son. _'I don't need you dad,' _he read and listened to the others and then finally Bobby's message the one he was supposed to have answered. _'John you freaking eedjit, your boys need you more than the hunt ever has. Dean's in hospital with … damn it John he's got brain damage some maniac kidnapped him and shot him with dum-dums. Sam is ready to lose it big time, he needs his father to take over and be a parent. Your sons need you, so git yer butt into gear and call me.'_

Tossing his cell phone on his bed, John went to find his old friend, he had more questions than answers and it was totally freaking him out when he tripped on the strap of his duffle spilling the contents out onto the floor. Cursing, he started to pick up everything when a small black object caught his sole attention. dazed he picked it up and then picked up an identical object off his bed where he had just tossed it.

'Bobby?' He called out softly; he didn't want to startle his friend as he read from large tomes in his study.

'Come in John, beers are in the fridge.' Bobby said without looking up.

John collected the beers and pulled up a chair close to Bobby's desk, after sipping from his he looked up and stared at his old friend, 'I know I aint got no right to ask anything of ya Bobby.'

'But ask anyway.'

'Do you still have my reply to your message on your cell?' John asked and then sipped his beer while Bobby got over his shock at the strange question.

They sat in companionable silence while they listened to John's message, Bobby's gaze never once leaving John's face. 'What is it John?'

'That's not me.' John finally said, 'I didn't leave that message.'

'John it's you ...'

'No Bobby, I ahh I listened to all of my voicemails just before and read the text, all of them from both you and Sam. I don't remember getting any of them and then ...' John tossed the two identical cell phones at his friend. 'There's two phones Bobby, one that got all of the messages and the other one I had in my duffle. It might have one or two but they are completely different to the ones left on the other phone.'

'Two phones?'

'Someone has ... Bobby I think I've been whammied big time.'

S—D

The man paced his office repeatedly running his hand over his bald head. They hadn't killed the kid, how he survived was anyone's guess but the idiots let him live.

'Are you questioning my orders Beau?' A gritty voice broke through his intense thoughts and made him come to a stop and stare at the interloper.

'What are you doing here demon?' Beau growled, he was sure that he had finally paid his dues. 'The game is over.'

'Far from it human.' The demon snarled as it disappeared and re-appeared directly in front of the bald man. 'The game is over when I wish it.'

'What is going on now? I did what you wanted and tortured that Winchester kid.' Beau tried to move away but found himself unable to move. 'What the fuck did you do to me?'

'Now, now I just wanted a captivated audience, and now I have.' The demon laughed, his breath stinking with the stench of sulphur made Beau wince. 'There is another job I have for you.'

'What? Now don't get me wrong I did enjoy putting that cocky little punk through his paces but enough is enough I got more to do with my life than to torture poor saps who have upset you.'

'Perhaps I should tell you a nice little tale, you see that kid I handed to you to play with he has no idea on who I am or why I orchestrated the little game.' The demon sat down and crossed its legs elegantly flicking imaginary dust from the perfectly creased trouser leg. 'This goes back before the Winchester spawn were created, before John and Mary Winchester decided to marry and procreate.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?' Not a small man and not one to take orders from anyone, at the age of forty-nine Beau Richmond, lived the life he wanted and hated to have anything disturb that life. With two ex-wives, six children and two grandchildren he considered himself a lucky man, with his million dollar empire and side job of torturing the odd poor sucker who crossed him or anyone he holds dear. All thanks to a particular demon twenty years ago, when he lay on his death bed after being at the wrong end of a sawn-off shotgun at point blank range.

The deal brokered and suddenly he had a miraculous recovery and a thriving albeit illegal business; when it came for the first deal to come due he forged a new stronger deal with the demon. One that has proven profitable for both human and demon.

'I want to know what you want before I agree to anything, negotiations are coming up remember that.' Beau added as he glared at the demon inhabited human meat-suit. 'Before I forget who was the poor sap this time?'

'A lawyer whose deal was past due.' The demon shrugged a wicked smile forming on the stolen face, 'this is still to do with the Winchesters especially as they are the only living relatives of Deana and Samuel Campbell.'

S—D

John looked up and stared not at Bobby Singer's face but the face of his eldest son Dean. 'Where's Bobby Dean?' He asked frowning, he had just been talking to Bobby a second ago.

'Sammy needs uncle Bobby.' Dean said as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at his father.

Paling John went to stand up and try to explain what happened as he watched the gun levelled at him. 'Dean? Son what's going on?'

'You hurts my Sammy.' Dean said his voice thick and filled with emotions, 'no one hurts my Sammy.'

'Dean, please I'm your dad.'

'No, no my daddy won't hurts my Sammy.' Dean snapped as he raised his free hand to his head, rubbing at the pain spiking through his mind. 'My Sammy hurts bad, coz you hurts him.'

'Dean son please put the gun down and we'll work things out.' John's gaze darted to the door and he momentarily wondered where Sam and Bobby are.

'You make Sammy bleed and not wakey ... you not my daddy.' Dean's lower lip started to tremble as his ever-present emotions started to flood, 'Uncle Bobby had ta fix him, now Sammy won't wakey.'

'Dean, Deanie can I go and see Sammy with you?' John asked holding his hands up in an attempt to placate his son. 'I – I wasn't myself Dean you have to believe me ... I wouldn't hurt Sammy like that.'

'You says bad word to Sammy.'

'Deanie, please ...'

'you hurts Sammy, you hurts Deanie, Deanie mad wif you.'

'I know son and I can understand why but for now can I see Sammy? Please Dean it's important.'

Dean stood and stared at his father for a few more minutes before nodding his head and stepped away slightly but kept the gun aimed at John, 'okkies but you don't hurts Sammy.'

'I promise I won't and if I do then you can shoot me son, deal?'

'Deal.' Dean said as he lifted the gun slightly higher and followed his father back upstairs.

They found Bobby sitting by a still unconscious Sam, the hunter looked up and stared in shock at the sight of John on the end of Dean's gun. 'Something you want to share with the rest of the class?'

'Daddy hurts Sammy ...' Dean said as though it explained everything.

'Bobby I ... Dean said that Sam hasn't woken yet.' John spoke quietly and remained as still as he could.

'He promised not to hurts him now or I could shoot him.' Dean continued without hearing his father.

'You said that?' Bobby smirked at John who nodded and reddened slightly before he cast a glance down at his youngest son.

'Oh my God Bobby ... Dean I ...' John felt his own tears start to fall when he saw the damage he caused.

'You tells Sammy not me or uncle Bobby.' Dean thrust the gun at his father and then indicated Sam, 'you tells Sammy.'

Hesitantly John moved closer to the couch and sat down on the spot Bobby had just vacated, 'Sammy oh Gods son, what have I done to you?' He whispered softly and ran his fingers through Sam's long fringe.

'Dean how about you and me go and get some coffee going?' Bobby placed a hand on the gun and gently pressed on it as Dean lowered his hand, 'we'll be right there.'

'Okkies uncle Bobby but I can still shoot daddy if I hafta can't I?' Dean pouted as he followed Bobby into the kitchen.

'You sure can, you can use my rifle if ya like it's full of buckshot and hurts like hell.' Bobby winked at Dean.

'Sam please son, wake up.' John perched next to his youngest and stared down at the pale features marred with bruises of different hues of blue and purple. 'How could I do that to you?' John mused aloud, memories flooded his thoughts; he could see the six month old baby lying in his crib when he took Dean to bed, he could see the flames encroaching the crib and hear his baby's cries. He saw himself place that tiny, precious bundle into the arms of a four year old barely big enough to hold the baby himself. He saw Sammy take his first step towards Dean, heard his first word 'De'n', and heard his first giggle at something Dean had said to him. He could feel the anger rise again unbidden and had to force it back down until he almost choked.

'D-dad?' Sam blinked groggily up at his father, the glassiness shone dimly in the light when it hit his eyes. 'Where? Argh.'

'I'll turn the lights down.' John said turning the overhead light off and left the two lamps on casting it in a softer light on everything and everyone.

'Thanks ... Dean?'

'In the kitchen with Bobby.' John ran his fingers through his hair and tried to meet Sam's gaze, 'I – I'm sorry Sammy.'

'Dad ... why?' Sam tried to stay calm and keep his breathing under control, as he stared at the man who had just beaten the crap out of him, 'why did you?'

'I – I don't know, I don't understand myself it ... I was just so angry and ... honestly I was angry with you but I have no idea why.'

'Christo.' Sam whispered not expecting any response other than the look of amusement on his father's face, 'had to try.'

'Yeah I know, but it's like someone is feeding these exaggerated memories to me and pushing my own anger and guilt towards ... I never really got the messages you sent Sam, I got some but they had been changed ... the real ones sent to a cell phone identical to mine.'

'I dunno dad, why didn't you call at all?' Sam tried to push himself up a little on the couch but couldn't stifle the groan and wince before his father caught it.

'Sammy ... Sam please let me help you.' John went to help when he saw the involuntary jerk from Sam. 'Ah hell Sammy I ...'

'Sorry dad it's just.' Sam couldn't help it, something in him made him feel like a small boy terrified of upsetting his father again.

'Sam please you have to understand I would never intentionally...'

'Yeah I know dad.' Sam winced and then clutched his side, something didn't feel right. 'Dad?'

'Sammy what is it?' John placed a hand on his son's forehead and grimaced at the heat emanating from it, 'son talk to me.'

'Hurts dad ... argh ... my side.' Sam tried to curl onto his side to try and alleviate the pain, when he started to cough violently a spatter of blood and white foam covered his dried lips as he fought to catch his breath.

'Bobby need you in here.' John called, he kept his hands on Sam's shoulders and tried to keep him steady, and carefully he slid in behind Sam and braced him against his own chest.

'Sammy?' Dean's cry echoed through the air as he ran into the living room, 'what's ... my Sammy?'

'Sammy's not feeling too good Deanie,' John looked up at Bobby his eyes shining with fresh tears and worry, 'he's coughing up blood.'

'Ah geeze, okay Dean I need you to go and open the back door of the impala for me and then scoot in.' Bobby turned to look at the distraught younger man.

'Why?' Dean whimpered, his entire body shaking with fear. 'Uncle Bobby?'

'Yer daddy and me are gonna carry Sammy out but we need you in the car so when we put him in the backseat he can rest against yer chest, ya understanding me boy?'

'Yes Sir.' Dean nodded and without another word sprinted outside to the impala.

Within minutes they had Sam bundled up and braced against Dean's chest with John holding him steady from the passenger seat in the front, twisted around his long arm easily held Sam upright.

Bobby drove as fast as he dared into town and easily skidded to a stop in front of the hospital, 'wait here.' He ordered when he jumped out and ran inside only to return, followed by an orderly pushing a gurney and a harried looking young physician.

Ten minutes later, Bobby and John sat in the waiting room trying to comfort an openly distraught Dean, who couldn't understand why his Sammy was gone away and they wouldn't let him go with him.

'I want my Sammy.' The plaintive cry filled the silent waiting room, 'where my Sammy?'

'Dean ... you have to be strong for Sammy, the doctors are gonna make him better but you just have to be strong for him.' Bobby said grabbing Dean's hand he made the younger man look up at him, 'remember that the doctor said as soon as he can he'll let you see Sammy.'

'I misses Sammy uncle Bobby.' Dean wailed sliding down the wall he sat on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, a soft mewling came from the trembling bundle, 'Deanie wants his Sammy.'

'Ah I know son I know.' Bobby squeezed Dean's shoulder and glanced up at the stoic John Winchester who sat a few seats away staring out the window, 'John you doin' alright?'

'I did this Bobby, I did this.' John muttered without shifting his gaze.

'He was already injured John, if anything ya probably burst his stitches.' Bobby tried to placate him, _as well as the rest of his injuries, _the thought ran through his mind but not wanting to upset Dean anymore he held back from saying anything. He just knew that the whole mess stunk to high heaven.

'Family of Sam Winchester?' A tired doctor with a black clipboard stared around the room and letting it rest on the only people in the waiting area.

'I'm his father,' John said as he stood and stepped closer to the medic when Dean sprang up and ran in front of his father.

'Where's my Sammy? Where is he?' Dean demanded glaring at the doctor.

'Calm down Dean.' John tried to grab hold of his son's arm but Dean pulled away from him, 'no, no don't want you ... want my Sammy.'

'Ah we had to take Sam to surgery and repair a knife wound that had reopened, he had a small tear in his lower intestine and had a small section of his spleen removed.' The doctor let his gaze trail from one man to the other, 'he's in recovery and will be transferred to the surgical ward within the hour.'

'Where Sammy?' Dean demanded angrily stamping his foot, 'I want my Sammy now.'

'Ah sorry but Sam is still in recovery ...'

'don't care ... Deanie wants Sammy now.' Dean pouted, crossing his arms he glared at the doctor.

'Dean calm down, you don't want Sammy to see you so upset do ya?' Bobby spoke softly and calmly as he wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders, 'come on Sammy doesn't want to see you all upset.'

'Okkies uncle Bobby.' Dean sniffed and rubbed his runny nose with the back of his hand, 'Deanie 'leepy.'

'How about you curl up on that couch and have a nap?' Bobby said and pulled Dean over to the couch, 'when ya wake up ya'll be able to see Sammy.'

'Okkies uncle Bobby ... I twy.' Dean yawned and gave his uncle a hug before curling up on the couch, and slowly drifted off with his thumb slipped into his mouth.

'Is he alright?' the doctor asked sniffing disdainfully.

'Yeah he's good.' Bobby replied gruffly, 'just needs his brother.'

John stared down at his eldest son for a few minutes, and then unable to sit and do nothing any longer he glanced at Bobby before hurrying from the room. His heart broken with the sight of his soldier, his perfect son, so broken and imperfect.

S—D

Dean ran into the room and came to a sudden stop when he saw his Sammy lying so still in the hospital bed, 'Sammy?' he whispered tearfully, 'Sammy okkies?'

'Deanie?' Sam's whisper was all that his older brother needed and Dean launched himself at the bed, carefully he climbed up onto the bed and curled himself around Sam's good side, making sure that he didn't touch any tubes or wires. He laid his head on Sam's chest and sighed happily when he heard the thumpy thump of his brother's heartbeat.

'Hey Deanie, you okay dude?' Sam whispered, his voice still hoarse and scratchy from the tubes and anaesthetic.

'Me okkies, what bout my Sammy?'

'Gonna be better'n ever.' Sam brushed a kiss on the top of Dean's head and then looked up at Bobby. 'Where's dad?'

'He had to go out for a while,' Bobby lied not wanting to upset the brothers, 'he said he'll be back in a little while.'

S—D

Beau stared down at the unconscious man lying in his games area, 'so this is the almighty John Winchester? Wonder if he'll last as long as his kid did?'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Present Day**

**Singer Salvage Yard**

**South Dakota**

One Week Later:

Sam watched Dean carefully, with a little help from Bobby, he was able to come home from hospital ahead of schedule, but he worried constantly about his older brother. Dean had seemed to have stalled in his progress, seemingly content on staying put at the age of around seven. Defiant, cheeky and full of mischief Dean seemingly found the niche he wanted to stay in.

While Sam reclined on the couch with pillows piled behind him to relieve the stress on his still healing stomach, Dean sprawled on the floor, his head moving in time with the music blaring through the ear-buds of his personal CD player. A gift from Bobby to keep him occupied while Sam was still critically ill in hospital. Not the most up-to-date gadget to listen to music with but it suited Dean, along with the CDs of Megadeath, Metallica, and Black Sabbath amongst others. While he listened to the music Dean tried to work on his reading skills. Something that he detested now more than he ever did as a child.

Wincing when he tried to sit up a little more Sam bit his bottom lip and forced himself upright, he didn't have time to lie around, he had to get his brother back on track and to find their dad.

Once again, a family member of his dwindling family numbers was missing. John's truck was still at the salvage yard, all of his weaponry untouched. His discarded duffle bag remained in the panic room. No John Winchester, there was no sign of him anywhere, as though he had literally dropped off the face of the earth.

'Just like Dean.' Sam muttered wondering whose mirror had he broken to have so much bad luck.

'Sam what do you think you're doin?' Bobby's gruff voice broke through Sam's musings and the young man had the good grace to look guilty.

'Ah trying to get up without help.' Sam mumbled, even though he had not even thought about what he was doing, not even realised that he was trying to stand.

'Uhhuh and what about that eedjit of a brother of yours?'

'He's fine Bobby, he's quiet.' Sam grimaced and glanced down at the sleeping form of his sibling, 'well whatcha know he's asleep.'

'Sam we ... we've gotta talk.' Bobby looked down at the sleeping form of Dean and then up at Sam, 'feel like a trip to the kitchen?'

'Anywhere than here.' Sam offered him a smile and begrudgingly let Bobby help him stand up.

'Where you going Sammy?' Dean demanded instantly awake and glaring at his brother, 'doc said you have ta stay put.'

'Just goin' to the kitchen to talk with Bobby that's all Deanie.' Sam said trying to sound a lot healthier than he felt.

'Yeah right.' Dean muttered, 'don' matter bout me, I'll just stay here with this dumb book while you go and hurt your dumb stomach again coz you're nothing but a dumb-head.'

'Wow Dean did you just swallow the word dumb or what?' Bobby groused good-naturedly, 'got anymore uses for it?'

Dean stood up and stared at his brother and uncle with a mischievous glint in his eyes, 'hmm well let's see, dumb-head, dumb-book, dumb-numb, dumb-girls, dumb-ass.'

'Hey nuff of the cussing there kid.' Bobby cuffed Dean's shoulder, 'now how bout you make yerself useful, and help yer brother into the kitchen.'

'Dumb...'

'Better not finish that Dean Winchester.' Bobby tried to glare but came up short, how can you get mad at a twenty-seven year old, six-foot one inch tall child with his wide grin and bright eyes. 'And won't be long and you won't be calling girls dumb.'

'Eww uncle Bobby you're just gross.' Dean wrinkled his nose and gave an exaggerated shiver before he easily slipped in next to Sam and helped him into the kitchen with a slow shuffle of feet.

Bobby shook his head and shoved his baseball cap back and forward on his head, Dean was a neverending source of entertainment at the best of times, and right now he was a downright fount of it, just like a nice deep oil well.

He followed the boys into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks when he saw the look on Dean's face, for a moment he could of sworn that he was looking at the adult Dean once again. 'What's wrong boys?'

'Not sure Bobby ... Dean you alright dude?' Sam glanced up at Bobby and then turned back to his older brother.

'Huh?' Dean blinked and frowned, he stared down at his hands turning them over repeatedly as though he could see something on them.

'Deanie?' Sam tried again this time he reached out to touch Dean's arm only to have his older brother recoil so violently he fell backwards crashing against the wall. 'Dean?'

'Don't ... don't please don't.' Dean pushed himself further against the wall, ignoring the shooting pain in his back and the dribble of blood from a shallow scratch on his temple. 'Don't touch me.'

'Dean?' Bobby crouched down in front of the younger man and tried to get him to look up but Dean remained fixated on his hands, continually turning them and flexing his fingers.

'Sam what happened when you two came in here?' Bobby glanced over his shoulder at Sam before returning his attention to Dean.

'He ah helped me sit down, then went to put the coffee on, and glanced out the window.'

'No, no too bright, too bright.' Dean cried out and tried to hide his face against the wall, 'no, no, no.'

'Dean, Dean you hafta calm down afore you hurt yerself.' Bobby reached out again to try comfort him but Dean pulled away and then suddenly let fly with a hard right cross to Bobby's jaw.

'Dean stop.' Sam cried out in horror, 'it's Bobby Dean, you hit Bobby.'

'No, no gotta get outta here, gotta find Sammy.' Dean fisted his hands and started to pound the sides of his own head, 'gotta tell Sammy ... no, no too bright ... find Sammy, someone help me.'

Bobby shook his head and held his aching jaw with a stunned look on his face as he reconciled with what just happened and what he thought just happened. 'Dean?'

'No, no gotta find Sammy.'

'Bobby you okay?' Sam wanted to go to his friend's help, to see what was happening with Dean but all he could do was sit there and watch. 'Dammit.'

'Sam, Sam calm down.' Bobby staggered to his feet slowly, swaying slightly he dropped into a chair still in front of Dean but this time he refrained from touching him.

Dean crouched against the wall, oblivious to both his brother and friend, lost in memories only he knew and recognised.

The bright tortuous lights, glaring unforgivingly down on him, unable to do anything except try to shield his sensitive eyes, all he could do was focus on finding Sam, to getting back to Sam before they did anything to his little brother.

He felt a hand on his arm and instinctively hit back, voices came at him but he ignored them, all he wanted to do was find Sam again.

S—D

John groaned and tried to lift his head but failed miserably, he hawked and spat out a glob of blood and mucous before dropping back to the ground. He had no idea how long it had been since they took him from the hospital, he had no idea if his son lived or died, no idea on how his eldest was coping. No idea of anything except the earth-shattering pain thudding through his already overtaxed system.

'So, the great hunter John Winchester cries like a baby.' The voice mocked him again, blaring out from a loud speaker system rather than in person.

'Show ya face, and we'll see who cries like a baby.' John yelled thumping the floor frustrated.

'Ah John, John, John the fun is only beginning,' the voice laughed a brittle sounding cackle, 'your son would have made you proud, it took him a long time to break. After all the extremes we put him through he took it, kept mumbling bout poor little Sammy.'

'You leave my boys out of this.'

'Why? Oh that's right you like to punish him yourself don't you.'

'You fucking bastard.' John snarled desperately trying to get to his feet, 'come in here and say that to my face.'

'I'll tell you what I'm going to do for you John Winchester, you see I'm going to let you out of your room, if you can escape without getting yourself shot then I'll let you go free.'

'You bastard, that's what you did to Dean isn't it.'

'Oh you are the bright one aren't you.'

'You shot him with a dumb-dumb.'

'Yeah well shit happens, what can ya do bout it, but I will promise ya no dumb-dumb bullets for you, nope we got passed that seems even they won't kill your spawn.'

'Good genes.'

'We'll see, oh by the way no clothing except for your jeans, no shoes, no socks, no shirt, nothing but your jeans.'

'I'm not gonna give you a perv show.'

'Too bad Johnny boy but the conditions aint negotiable.'

'Tell me one good reason why I should?'

'If you don't then we'll just get Sammy boy to take ya place.'

S—D

**Ninety days earlier**

**Memorial Hospital **

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Sam watched as Dean struggled through his physiotherapy sessions, once he would bluster through without thought, flirting with the pretty young nurses and therapists but now, now he kept his head down, barely spoke, and flinched at the slightest sound louder than a whisper.

'Hurts Sammy.' Dean whimpered as the therapist forced his stiff leg to bend and then straighten.

'I know dude but won't be for much longer.' Sam held onto his brother's hand and tried to sound more confident than he felt, he felt like a vacuous swamp was swallowing him from foot to head. Inch by pain-staking inch.

'No Sammy, no more.' Dean tried to pull his leg out of the grip of the therapist but he no longer had the strength to. 'Hurts.'

'Shh Deanie won't be for much longer.' Sam ran his fingers over the stubble where Dean's hair was slowly starting to grow back in. 'Promise dude.'

'Why Sammy?' Dean wept and turned his head into Sam's gentle touch, 'why?'

S—D

**Present Day:**

**Singer Salvage Yard**

**South Dakota**

Dean blinked and glared up at his brother, 'whatcha staring at dumb-head?'

'Well looks like he's back with us.' Bobby grumbled rubbing his still aching jaw.

'Dean do you remember what just happened?' Sam asked trying to stay calm with Dean.

'Yeah you wanted to be a dummy and get off the couch afta the doc says you hafta stay put, so I helped ya.'

'What else?' Sam prodded, he could completely understand why but he just knew he had to get through to Dean.

'Nuthin, geeze Sammy take a chill pill.'

'Dean you punched Bobby.' Sam snapped this adolescent Dean was so much harder to deal with than the confused toddler.

'Sam!' Bobby admonished the younger Winchester but when he saw the look on Dean's face he went back to the kid ... to Dean, 'it's alright dude.'

'I hit you?' Dean's face started to crumble as his ever-present tears started to fall, 'I-I punched uncle Bobby?'

'It was an accident dude, you didn't mean it.'

'S-Sorry uncle Bobby.' Dean dropped his gaze to the floor and started to scuff his sneakered toe on the floor, 'didn't mean it.'

'I know Dean,' Bobby said softly.

'Why Sammy being so mean?'

'Not ... I'm not trying to be mean Dean I just ... need to know that you're okay.' Sam sighed tiredly.

'Yeah I'm okkies,' Dean grinned shyly and plonked himself down on the chair next to Sam, his legs in constant motion swung under the chair. 'Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'I re-remember not finding you.' Dean said so softly Sam nearly missed it, 'bright lights, they hurt me eyes.'

'What else Dean?'

'Man wouldn't let me find you,' Dean turned his head slightly to face Bobby, 'I tried to find him Bobby but they wouldn't let me go.' He said his eyes clear and he seemed his old self for a second and then he slumped back in his seat, his head lolling back and only the whites of his eyes showing.

'Dang it all Dean?' Bobby called out, 'not now.'

'Bobby what?'

'We gotta get Dean to the hospital now Sam.' Bobby didn't wait for Sam to answer when he pulled out the phone and rang 911.

'What's wrong Bobby?' Sam implored his old friend, but had to wait in frustrated silence while Bobby spoke to the emergency dispatcher. Blanching when he heard Bobby say that blood was coming from Dean's left ear, was unconscious, and was having trouble breathing.

'Help me Bobby.' Sam begged getting the older man to help him closer to his ailing brother, 'this is what they doctors were worried about isn't it.'

'We don't know Sam, we'll have to wait and see ...'

'The doctors said that if any of the fragments shift ...' Sam let his voice trail off as he focused on Dean's face, 'not now please God not now.'

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to explain my absence over the last week, for those of you who haven't heard by now, I was very lucky enough to have six days holiday in Sydney, NSW, and another state from where I live. Anyway, during my holiday I was able to attend the All Hell Breaks Lose Supernatural Con and over the two days managed to meet once again Jared Padalecki, and for the first time meet Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins. All day Saturday, a cocktail party Saturday night, and all day on Sunday. Needless to say, I am still floating on a SPN high but reality set back in when I arrived home on last week and had to go back to University for lectures on Wednesday. Soooo now I think I'm back under control. For those who want to see some pics I have them up on my facebook page under Shelley Shearer

Okkies without further rambling on with the next chapter.

ps Umm I have no idea on hospital protocol, in the states at all, and it's something that would never happen here but for artistic licence I have ummm yeah well you'll see what I mean. I don't mean to offend anyone who might be a lab tech or work in pathology or anything associated this is just for the flow of the story...promise!

Whoops just another little thing, I don't know exactly where Bobby's salvage yard is, all I can find out that it is supposed to be in Lawrence County Sth Dakota, so I found Deadwood on the map and thought it sounded just like Bobby. Plus the hospital is a real place so just a quick disclaimer to slide in there...

**S—D**

**Chapter Nine**

**Room 212 Neurology Ward**

**Lead-Deadwood Hospital**

**Deadwood South Dakota**

Present Day:

Sam sat next to Dean's hospital bed, his left leg jiggling nervously, he lifted his gaze from Dean's face to look around at their new room. Their new home for a while.

Because of Dean's unique condition, they had a private ICU room, all sounds muted from paper slippers over shoes, to no television, to no noise at all.

The nurses had brought in a fold-out bed in for Sam and set it up next to Dean's bed, knowing from previous experience that the proverbial snowball has a better chance in hell than they did trying to get Sam away from his brother's side.

The surgery the day before went better than the surgeons had hoped, they were able to remove two of the fragments successfully. Now they just had to wait for Dean to wake on his own volition to judge the level of impairment if any at all.

'S-Sammm,' Dean slurred, a thin line of drool sliding from his mouth as he started to regain consciousness. 'S-S-Sammmmy?'

'Hey I'm right here.' Sam ran his fingertips ran down the side of Dean's face a gentle smile on his face, 'you gonna wake up for me?'

Bleary eyes tried to focus, Dean blinked slowly, drool continued to slide from his mouth but Sam just mopped it up and continued to stroke Dean's face. 'You gonna wake up for me?'

'D-D-Don' w-w-wannnnnaaaa.' Dean whined and tried to roll his head away, 'wha?'

'You had to have some more surgery Dean two of the fragments shifted and the doctors had to remove them.' Sam felt his heart and hope plummet when he heard the childishness in Dean's voice.

'Leepy.'

'I know dude you sleep I'll be right here when ya wake up.' Sam pulled the blankets up and tucked his brother in a little more, 'I'll be right here.'

'Sammy?' Dean hummed a little a small smile on his face, 'my Sammy.' He patted Sam's hand and drifted off to sleep again, leaving a stunned Sam trying to workout what was going on.

S—D

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Grangeville Kentucky.**

Present Day:

John limped along the wall, keeping his fingers pressed against the flaking plaster; his ripped and bleeding feet smudged red stains on the already filthy floor. 'Can't run forever Johnny boy.' The voice taunted him, 'I gotcha in my sites.'

Ducking John hurried as fast as his abused feet would carry him pushing himself further into the shadows, 'not yet you haven't you bastard.'

The laughter mocking him echoed through the abandoned warehouse; a gunshot sounded and John ran even faster trying to avoid the new volley of bullets flying after the initial shot.

Crouching down, John took a moment to take stock of his injuries, so far they were all minor except for the deep cuts running the length of the soles of his feet. Unable to wrap them to staunch the flow of blood, John tried to balance his weight as best as he could but nothing stopped the bleeding.

Weak with hunger and thirst he felt like a rat in a maze, every turn seemed to take him back to the centre of the building.

'This stops now.' He ground out and changed tactics, instead of continuing with following the wall, John turned and started back the way he had already come, walking over his own bloody footprints. The warehouse suddenly became ominously quiet for the first time since his ordeal started, shivers started to track through his tightly-wound muscles but John ignored them intent on only one destination.

S—D

**Room 212 Neurology Ward**

**Lead-Deadwood Hospital**

**Deadwood South Dakota**

Present Day:

Bobby crept into the hospital room and stopped just inside the doorway, his shocked gaze taking in the sleeping Sam with his head cushioned on his arm resting against the side of Dean's bed, and Dean propped up on pillows, wide awake running his fingers through Sam's hair in a gentle almost reverent manner. 'Hey Bobby.' Dean whispered holding his finger up to his lips, 'he's been asleep for a little while.'

'D-Dean?' Bobby wiped his eyes and stared again at the younger man watching him with amused eyes.

'That's the name ... don't wear it out.' Dean grinned.

'How ya feeling son?' Bobby pulled a chair up to the bed just opposite Sam's prone figure.

'Considering I've had someone playing hockey in my brain not too bad.' Dean glanced back down at his sleeping brother a tender smile on his face, 'Sammy's pretty wiped.'

'He's too stubborn for his own good sometimes.' Bobby scratched at his head tried so hard not to stare at Dean. 'Damn boy, you ... you look ...'

'Yeah I know.' The smirk was pure Dean and Bobby finally sat back and let out his breath, 'don't keel over there old man.'

'Give ya enough of the old.' Bobby groused.

'Mm Deanie?' Sam sat up and sleepily stared up at his brother's grinning face, 'hey.'

'Hey yourself sleeping beauty.'

'Hey Sam.'

'Oh ... hey Bobby.' Sam sat up and wiped his chin with the back of his hand catching any drool before Dean noticed. 'How you feeling Deanie?'

'M'fine.' Dean yawned, 'so when am I getting springed from this joint?'

'Dean you just had brain surgery.' Sam didn't want to upset his brother but he didn't want to build up false hope either.

'Don't you want me home?' Dean asked his smile fading and replaced with a pout.

'Yes of course I do Dean, but I want to make sure that you're completely better.'

'Guess.' Dean continued to pout while he twisted his fingers in the blankets, 'not fair.'

'What's not fair Dean?' Sam asked as he stretched and tried to uncurl some of his muscles.

'Not fair have to stay in bed.' Dean sighed heavily and pushed himself back down under the covers, 'gonna sleep.'

'Dean? You feeling okay dude?' Sam regarded his brother's face carefully trying to gauge how he was really feeling but Dean had turned off any body language and kept his face completely neutral, the only telltale sign that there was something wrong was Dean's eyes, dark to almost black and dull, with very little life in them. Something wasn't right. 'Talk to me please.'

'Nothin' Sammy, I just want to get some sleep, head hurts a bit.' Dean mumbled and turned his head to the side avoiding Sam's direct gaze.

Heaving a small sigh Sam stood up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, tenderly he cupped Dean's chin and forced his ailing big brother to turn back around. 'Dean?'

Bobby sat silently watching the two brothers interact, his initial euphoria with Dean's seemingly miraculous recovery from surgery diminished slightly as he watched the childish behaviour return. Listening and watching Dean carefully, Bobby smiled inwardly, realising just what was happening. After everything Dean had been through in the last few months, hell what was it? Over a hundred days, he felt safer returning to the innocence of childhood, being little Dean no matter what age was easier, less stressful and less painful than what he had to face and deal with as an adult. Now he had a choice, which meant that Bobby's and Sam's jobs just got a lot harder.

S—D

**Eighty-five days earlier**

**Memorial Hospital **

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Sam sipped his coffee as he wandered down the hallway towards Dean's room, he smiled, and nodded at the different staff members as he passed them, most he knew because of his permanent residence in his brother's room.

The pitiful whimpers floated out of the oh so-familiar room making Sam rush forward no longer interested in the hot coffee in his hand. As he burst into the room Sam skidded to a stop, the coffee dropping from his numb fingers. 'What are you doing to my brother?' He demanded, his deep resonating voice filling the claustrophobic hospital room.

'Trying to get a blood test.' The stranger snapped, 'he won't lie still to let me.'

'So you restrained him?' Sam snarled, with his freakishly long legs he crossed the room in two strides, fisted two large hands into the uniform collar and bodily pulled the lab tech away from the bed and pressed him against the wall. His handsome face twisted in a mask of fury, 'who gave you permission to use them?' He demanded hoarsely.

'Let me go or I'll call security.' The tech tried to be cocky and not show just how scared of the much larger man he was.

'No I'm gonna call security after you answer my question, who gave you permission to use the restraints, and why are you in here alone with Dean?'

'I got a verbal from my supervisor when the patient became combatant.' The tech started when he saw Sam's fist hurtling towards his face, only at the last moment did the younger man pull his fist and slammed it into the wall barely centimetres from the man's head. 'Let me go now.'

'Sam what's going on?' Nurse Darrin Letts came in after hearing the commotion coming from within and immediately knew that someone had upset the normally gentle giant of a man. 'Let him go Sam.'

'He put Dean in restraints.' Sam sneered refusing to take his steely gaze from the tech's face, 'just for a fucking blood test.'

'You what?'

'The patient was combative, I called my supervisor and got a verbal go-ahead.'

'Sam let him go.' Darrin placed a calming hand on Sam's shoulder, 'go see to your brother he looks pretty scared.'

Sam blinked as though he was sucker punched, the mention of his brother's name the only thing to wipe the red haze from his mind. With a last shove into the wall he let the trembling tech go and hurried to his brother's bedside, whispering softly and soothingly as he unbuckled the soft cuffs.

Darrin watched Sam for a moment and then turned his attention to the errant technician, 'first up never ever place restraints on a patient without medical staff present no matter what your so-called supervisor says. Secondly check with the floor staff before entering the patient's rooms, there is a standing order if Dean's brother Sam is not present then a staff member must be, and thirdly if I ever have to see you on this floor again it won't be Sam you'll have to worry about.'

'You haven't heard the last of this.'

'No you haven't, anything comes back to me and I will be officially reporting you for abusing a patient, do I make myself clear?' Thirty year old Darrin Letts, was senior nurse on duty but he was also now a friend to the Singer brothers since Dean was admitted for the emergency neurosurgery. Not much older than the brothers, Darrin found himself growing attached to the them, they reminded him of himself and his own younger brother, though only two years between him and Josh, he understood exactly the connection.

Standing just over six feet tall and built more like a professional wrestler than a nurse Darrin had a cheeky grin and sparkling blue eyes, a hit with the female nurses socially but at work he was the consummate professional.

'Thanks Darrin.' Sam mumbled while he continued to soothe his brother, 'but I don't understand ... who?'

'Blood tests were ordered but that idiot didn't follow protocol where Dean's concerned, don't worry Sam he'll never get close to him again.'

'Sammy?' Dean whimpered as he started to pummel the sides of his head with his closed fists, 'Deanie dumb now.'

'No, no Deanie, Sammy please he was a bad man who scared you that's all.'

'Don't what this anymore Sammy.' Dean's low gravely voice shook Sam's resolve and he quickly swiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

'Don't Dean please...' he choked out.

'So tired Sammy, so tired.' Dean murmured as his eyes slipped shut and his thumb slipped in between his lips.

S—D

Doctor Thomas Gardiner knocked on the door and waited for Sam to acknowledge his presence before coming all of the way into the room. 'I heard from Darrin about what happened.'

'Yeah well I'm not sorry.' Sam started in a gruff whisper.

'No, no Sam there's no need for it, I've put in an official report, and both the supervisor and the technician are on it.'

'Thanks Tom.' Sam gave him a small but warm smile, he had one hand on Dean's chest and the other cupping Dean's cheek gently caressing the pale skin. 'So how is he?'

'I'm not going to lie to you Sam, Dean's still has a long road ahead of him, and it's gonna be a bumpy one but, but your brother, Sam he's stronger than anyone ... I know that Mister Nelson the neurologist told you to look for institutions but, I don't think that you'll need to do that.'

'Sorry Tom I'm not following you ...'

'I've watched the way you are when you're with him, there's no better therapy or medication than that Sam, with you I firmly believe that Dean will improve.'

S—D

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Grangeville Kentucky.**

Present Day:

John staggered and dropped to his knees, his breath coming in short sharp gasps as he fought to stay alive long enough to avenge his sons.

'Uh, no you don't Johnny you don't get the luxury of death yet.' A cold toneless voice cut through the fog startling John out of his stupor.

'Who?'

'Hmm, let me tell you a little story, about a hunter named Samuel, his wife Deana and daughter Mary.' The voice mocked him.

'You!'

'In the flesh ... so to speak!'

'You bastard!" John pushed aside the pain and tried to launch himself at his tormentor, 'you were the one who took Dean!'

'Ah that's better, never took you to be a quitter Johnny boy.' The possessed man smiled, his yellow eyes flared with bright flames as he rounded down on John Winchester.


	10. Chapter 10

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who have taken the time to review this story, it has been an interesting journey with a lot of doubt about how the subject matter would be received. I am overwhelmed with the response and the support. So just a HUGE THANKS to everyone especially monkeymuse, your words mean more than you can ever realise.

**S—D**

**Chapter Ten**

**Singer Auto Salvage Yard**

**Sioux City**

**South Dakota**

Present:

Dean sat in the car and stared at the house with a sulky pout fixed on his face, with his arms crossed over his chest he stubbornly stayed in the impala. Frustrated Sam had given up and already gone inside with Bobby to get a cold drink.

What had started out as a trip to the doctors for a check up on a nice, sunny, and warm day quickly turned into a fiasco of mammoth proportions finished off with a late afternoon storm, complete with thunder, lightening, and rain.

By the time Sam drove them back to Bobby's the storm was passing but another was building in the car. Dean refused to acknowledge the doctor, the therapists, and even the hot looking nurse. Instead he sat there and kicked at Sam's leg, aiming the tiny kicks just above the outside of Sam's left ankle. Not hard at all instead they were just right to be completely annoying.

Since his release from the hospital in Deadwood, Dean fluctuated from child like to almost back to his old self, it was akin to being on a roller coaster without ending Sam was starting to wonder if the doctor was right in letting Dean come home so soon. Privately he thought that they sent him home for their own sanity and safety. By the time Dean was discharged three nurses sported bites on their arms and two of the male nurses had black eyes.

'Is the idgit still sitting out there?' Bobby asked as he poured three mugs of fresh coffee and then laced two of them with a shot of whiskey.

'Yeah he's still there sulking.' Sam sighed running his fingers through his hair he felt so tired all of a sudden. 'The doctor says that's it's normal for his type of TBI but I dunno Bobby, he showed all the signs of recovery from the surgery and now it feels like his worse than before it.'

'Yeah I know kiddo, what did the doctor say about his violence?'

'Same old, same old.' Sam offered him a tired smile and took the coffee gratefully, not even wincing with the overpowering whiskey. 'Hang on here he comes.'

The front door slammed and the two men stared at the new arrival who stood in the front hallway, shoulders slumped, hands in his pockets and foot scuffing the floor.

'Dean?' Sam put his coffee down and headed towards his older brother, 'Dean?'

'Sorry.' Dean mumbled his voice muffled when he dropped his chin to his chest effectively hiding his face from his brother.

'I didn't quite catch that.'

'Said sorry.' Dean lifted his head and yelled loudly, 'geeze you deaf or what.'

'What's wrong Dean?' Bobby stepped in before this argument escalated into something both brothers would regret. 'And don't bullshit me.'

Dean smirked when he heard the cuss word and lifted his head to look at Bobby, 'Sam's a major jerk.'

'Why? What did Sam do this time?'

'Bobby I ...' Sam started to protest but Bobby put his hand up to silence him.

'Go on Dean what did Sam do this time?'

'Nuthin!'

'Dean.' The tone of Bobby's voice was enough to elicit a truthful answer from Dean.

'How come ... how come they talk to Sammy? Not m-me?' Dean asked slowly.

'Ah Dean.' Sam sighed and sat down heavily, 'I'm sorry I guess I didn't handle it properly either.'

'N-no you understand wha-what they say ... b-but they can talk t-to m-me too.' Dean said brokenly tears all too close to the surface, 'not gone!'

'No you're not gone,' Bobby led the younger man to the couch and pushed him gently to sit down before going and getting the third coffee, splashing a little whiskey in it and then pressed it into Dean's hand.

'Dean you're not gone, not at all, I'll make sure that the doctor talks to you.' Sam said wrapping a long arm around Dean's shoulders.

'W-Want Doc Tom, don't like em others.'

You want to go see Doc Tom?' Sam shook his head when he saw the smile form on his brother's face.

'P-please Sammy.'

'How bout I ring Doc Tom and ask him if we can arrange it?'

'Yeah? Awesome.' Dean's face and demeanour immediately brightened and changed, 'don't like the ones at that place, smell funny.'

S—D

**On the Road to **

**Grangeville, Kentucky**

**From Sioux City, South Dakota**

One week later:

Dean fidgeted in his position as shotgun while Sam drove back to Grangeville, having arranged for Dean to see Doctor Thomas Gardiner once again. Although, if Sam wanted to be completely honest he was looking forward to seeing the doctor again.

The surgeons and medical staff at Lead-Deadwood hospital were brilliant and helped the brothers no end, especially the surgical but it was the bond built up with Doctor Tom and Dean that was greater than anything or anyone outside their little family, of Dean, Sam and Bobby.

'How long till we get there?' Dean asked again raking his fingers through his newly growing hair.

'About two hours, we've got time to stop and get something to eat, Dean ... stop picking the scar.'

'It's itchy.' Dean started to fidget it again, this time he leant over and turned the volume up on the music, slid his sunglasses on and reclined back against the seat, 'wake me up when we get there.' He lifted his hand to scratch his newest scar but caught the glance from Sammy and dropped his hand again, letting himself drift off to sleep.

_He hid behind a pile of broken and discarded packing crates, breathing heavily he tried to calm himself but he was exhausted. He hadn't slept since they released him into the hunting area, a large vacant warehouse with no apparent doors or windows. 'What the hell is goin on?' He muttered as he risked a glance around the corner of one of the crates and then sank back against the wall. He was just so tired._

_'Where are you Sammy?' He mumbled praying that his little brother was safe, worried, but safe. He checked the bullet graze on his left bicep; at least it had stopped bleeding though his feet were worse. They blacked out the building, making Dean stumble in the dark with no shoes he ran straight onto the broken glass scattered across the floor. He had managed to crawl away until he felt the wall and curled up against it, the combined blood loss and exhaustion ganged up on him and he passed out slumping on the floor. When he regained consciousness Dean spent a few minutes pulling the shards of glass from his feet, he swallowed down on the pain and tried to blank everything out, instead he thought of Sam when he was little and how he would follow his big brother around like a puppy dog._

_The lights flared to an unholy life, blindingly bright and powerful they burnt into Dean's eyes and skin eliciting yelps from deep within his throat. He desperately needed a drink and now the lights, hotter than a summer sun, bore down on him relentlessly._

_'What the fu?' Dean croaked out as he forced himself up and limped away towards the scant shade along the walls. 'Give me a freaking break.'_

Dean sat up with a start and pulled his sunglasses off tossing them on the backseat, 'where?'

'You okay dude?' Sam asked slowing the car down to come to a stop.

'Yeah ... where are we?' Dean blinked and tried to regain what little composure he had, 'time to eat?'

'Yeah dude time to eat,' Sam sighed and started to speed up again, obviously it was going to take a lot more than a roadside confession for Dean to tell him the truth about what his dream was about.

'Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Did Doc Tom mind us coming?'

'Nope actually he seemed pretty excited about it.' Sam glanced at Dean with a grin on his face, 'you were quite the hit with everyone at the hospital.'

'Yeah I liked Doc Tom he made me laugh,' Dean spoke softly, 'didn't make me feel dumb.'

'Dean...'

'Hey Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean.'

'You don't I'm dumb do ya?' Dean lifted his gaze to stare at his brother, Sam swallowed when he saw the look of hope and faith in his big brother's eyes, he so wanted to see confidence and swagger like he used to.

'No Dean you're not dumb at all.' He choked out, 'so there's a diner just ahead want to stop there or somewhere else?'

'Diner's okay.' Dean said slowly, his fingers worrying the back of his neck again, 'they won't laugh at me?'

'Nope and if they do then they'll have to face me.' Sam said trying to sound reassuring, 'it's gonna be okay.'

'Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Thanks.' He said after a slight hesitation and then he turned to watch out the window again until they pulled into the car park in front of the diner. Sam shook his head, unable to work Dean out, since the operation he's been all over the place, maybe seeing Doc Tom, and the others will help settle him again.

'Hey earth to Sammy we eating or what?' Dean waggled his fingers in front of Sam. 'whatcha thinkin?'

'How hungry I am.' Sam smiled as he got out of the car, quickly he made his way around to Dean's door and helped his older brother out, frowning slightly when Dean didn't give him any grief.

'Sammy no bad men with knives here?' Dean asked fear shining on his face.

'No dude no men with ... bad men with knives.' Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders and they walked into the diner looking as though they didn't have a care in the world.

They instinctively took the last booth although this time they both sat facing the door next to each other. Dean found something on the leg of his jeans and started to pick at the material humming random songs while they waited for a waitress to serve them.

'Hey ya'll what can I get ya?' a young high-pitched voice broke into Dean's morbid thoughts of large men and even larger knives, he glanced up at the twenty-something young woman chewing gum, her head cocked to one side and she stared at the two brothers.

'Ah I'll have the toasted ham and cheese sandwich and fries,' Sam looked up and fixed a small polite smile on his face, 'and my brother'll have a burger with the works, extra onions and fries.'

'Anything else?' she ignored Sam and stared curiously at Dean who crossed his eyes and poked his tongue out at her.

'Two cokes thanks.' Sam said nudging Dean's leg under the table. With a sniff the young woman flounced off to place their orders. 'Dean!'

'What? She stared at me.' He mumbled defensively, 'she might have cooties or something.'

Sam sighed, after the small breakthrough he had with Dean he thought that they had passed the childish behaviour. 'Dean ... Dean hey quit that!' Sam snapped.

Dean looked up guiltily the ruined packet of sugar still in his fingers, 'what?'

S—D

**Memorial Hospital **

**Grangeville Kentucky**

**Present:**

Dean ran his hands down his thighs, glanced up at the building and swallowed deeply, he turned to look at Sam and saw the worry in his eyes. 'M'fine Sammy.'

'I know Dean, so we ready to do this?' Sam asked laying a large hand on Dean's shoulder he gave it a light squeeze of encouragement.

'Yeah let's get in there.' Dean grinned and stepped out of the impala, took another deep calming breath and walked up to the hospital entrance without looking for his brother, instinctively he knew that Sam was right behind him at his shoulder, that Sam'll have his back no matter what.

Tom Gardiner was standing in the foyer chatting to a nurse while he waited for the brothers to arrive. He had received update reports on Dean with his surgery at Lead-Deadwood hospital and his heart had plummeted at the stark prognosis the surgeons gave his former patient.

As the doors slid open noiselessly Tom looked up and smiled at the two young men walking towards them, he said goodbye to the nurse and went to greet them. 'Dean, Sam it's good to see you boys.'

'Hey Doc Tom.' Sam smiled and took the man's hand, Dean hung back a bit, with an unsure look on his face and then he grinned and walked up to the doctor his arm extended.

'Hi Dean.' Tom said shaking his hand, 'it's good to see you again.'

'You too doc.' Dean gave him a lopsided grin and then without realising what he was doing gave the foyer a quick scan, checking to see if there was anything or anyone lurking in the shadows.

'So boys what brings you back to Kentucky?' Tom asked as he guided them upstairs to his office.

'Dean ah Dean didn't feel totally comfortable with the doctors in South Dakota so we thought that we'd come back and see you again.' Sam explained while keeping an eye on Dean, making sure that he didn't block his brother completely in the discussion anyway.

'Come on in guys.' Tom invited them into his office and waited for them to sit before he took a seat behind his desk, he already had Dean's file open and read, 'how you feeling after the surgery Dean?'

Dean stared at his doctor and friend in shock, finally someone who was going to treat him like an adult, like he was still his true age. 'I ah thought...'

'Thought what Dean?' Tom asked focussing his attention on the older brother while Sam sat and stared at the difference in Dean. Was he the only one Dean was childlike with?

S—D

The technician stared at the two men walking with Doctor Tom Gardiner and hissed under his breath, he never thought that he would see those two again. Especially the retard. He had enjoyed playing with him until his bigger younger brother turned up and made it into a fight.

He glanced down the hallway a few times and then hurried off to hover around the good doctor's office, he wanted to find out if the retard was going to be back in here as a patient. He remembered the whimpering and wailing as he flicked him with the tubing and pinched and slapped him. It was as if it was meant to happen for him, after the grief the younger one caused him last time, it was his chance for retribution.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Then:**

_The technician stared at the two men walking with Doctor Tom Gardiner and hissed under his breath, he never thought that he would see those two again. Especially the retard. He had enjoyed playing with him until his bigger younger brother turned up and made it into a fight. _

_He glanced down the hallway a few times and then hurried off to hover around the good doctor's office; he wanted to find out if the retard was going to be back in here as a patient. He remembered the whimpering and wailing as he flicked him with the tubing and pinched and slapped him. It was as if it was meant to happen for him, after the grief the younger one caused him last time, it was his chance for retribution._

**Now:**

**Memorial Hospital **

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Tom looked at the brothers and couldn't help but smile at them, especially when Dean started to pull faces at Sam behind his back. 'Ah Sam would you like to go and get some coffee and stretch your legs? Dean'll be fine here for a few minutes.'

'You sure Doc Tom?' Sam frowned, the thought of having five minutes to himself was just so tempting but on the other hand, he didn't want Dean to think that he was abandoning him.

'Can ya get me one too please Sammy?' Dean gave him his own version of puppy dog eyes making Sam smile openly for the first time in a long time.

'Sure Dean ... doughnut or pie?'

'Um pie please,' Dean grinned cheekily, 'cherry?'

'I'll see what they have ... Doc Tom while I'm doing a coffee and pie run would you like some too?'

'Coffee would be great thanks Sam, but take your time I think Dean and I will be able to amuse ourselves.' Tom grinned and winked at his co-conspirator.

'Okay I'll be back soon.' Sam laughed and patted Dean's shoulder on the way out, he was so happy that they decided to do this; Dean seemed to be relaxing even more in the doctor's presence.

Once Sam had left Dean's grin faded slightly and suddenly he found his shoes very interesting. Tom sat quietly for a moment watching his former patient and then cleared his throat. 'So how about we get the pesky check up done first?'

'More poking and prodding?' Dean screwed his nose up and absently scratched at his new scars.

'Fist we'll check the scars.' Tom chuckled and nodded over to the exam table, 'want to hop up?'

'You don't want me to strip off?'

'Nope just your shoes unless your feet stink too much.'

'Dude!' Dean shook his head in mock horror and slipped his boots off, 'thanks Doc.'

'What for?'

'Letting me come back, I didn't like them others, they made me feel dumb.' Dean said glancing up at the doctor, 'they talked to Sam but not me.'

'That's not really fair is it?'

'Nope ... hey doc easy on the pushing, Brain Injury Man here.'

'Sorry.' Tom swallowed down on his rising laughter and continued to check the scars closely, 'have you had any headaches?'

'Ah yeah kind of.'

'How bad on a scale of one to ten?'

'Umm bout seven.'

'How about your eyes? Any double vision? Trouble reading or seeing into the distance?'

'Hmmm nope and nope and nope.'

'How about bright light?'

'Hate that.' Dean shivered and tried to pull away from Tom, 'when's Sammy coming back?'

'Soon ... Dean? Talk to me, tell me what's wrong?'

'Don' like bright light,' Dean pouted, 'hurts.'

'That's okay son, I promise no big bright lights here.'

'Thanks Doc Tom.'

'So can you turn your head around to your right? Excellent, now your left? Excellent how about looking up and down? Well done Dean.' Tom enthused, 'okay I want you to take my fingers in your hands and squeeze as hard as you can.'

'Don' wanna hurt ya doc.' Dean smirked as he squeezed Tom's fingers as hard as he could. After that Tom finished doing the basic neurological tests with Dean he did a quick over all check up with blood pressure, lung sounds, glands, and so on lastly he checked his weight and then started to prep to take a blood sample.

'Aw do ya hafta?' Dean whinged when he saw the needle, 'honestly?'

'Sorry Dean but it's only one just wanna check that your oiled properly!'

'Eww doc I aint the impala.' Dean laughed and then realised that the blood test was all over and he never felt a thing.

'Okay Dean you can take a seat and put your shoes back on,' Tom said as he wrote on the vial's label and placed it all in the collection bag, surreptitiously he checked his watch and frowned, he was sure Sam would have been back before now. 'So Dean how you doin' really?'

'Okay guess, sometimes I – I feel ...'

'Feel what Dean?' Tom prompted him after his hesitation.

'Feel dumb, feel like a dumb kid...'

'You know that you're not.'

'Yeah I guess.'

'Dean what is it? What's really wrong?'

'I wanna be Sammy's big brother again, not the dumb retard brother.' Dean dropped his gaze to the floor and started to twist and work the hole in his jeans with his fingers, 'when's Sammy coming back?'

'Not sure but he shouldn't be too much longer.' Tom said and then cleared his throat again, 'Dean?'

'Yeah Doc?'

'How would you feel if I organised you a therapist to work with you, at home or here to help with the things that your struggling with?'

'Don't wanna be shrinkified!' Dean cried out horrified.

'No, no not that kind of therapist.'

'What kind then?' Dean stared at the doctor his eyes dark with suspicion.

'This kind of therapist is an occupational therapist, they help you to relearn what you already know and sometimes help teach you some new ways to do the things that you do have trouble with.'

'Will they make me ... me again?'

'They'll help Dean I promise.' Tom said trying to sound more positive than he felt although Dean's tests showed a vast improvement to what the surgeons had in their reports. 'Just some simple things to work with, like some exercises to get your muscles working properly again, and to help with things like your dexterity.'

'Dex...what...ity?'

'Dexterity, so you can pick small things up again, moving without trouble or losing your balance things like that.'

'Ah cool.'

'Then some reading, writing and comprehension skills.'

'So I can use the puter again?'

'Yes I think so.'

'Okkies but only if Sammy says it's okay.'

'Sure, hey why don't we go and find that brother of yours I think he's gotten himself lost.'

'Probably hiding from the hot nurses.' Dean sniggered as he followed the doctor out of his office.

S—D

A little earlier:

Sam closed the office door and for a moment leant against the wall and heaved a tired sigh, he could hear Dean's laughter filtering through and Sam smiled again. Scrubbing his hands across his face he pulled away from the wall and stretched his long limbs wearily, coffee was sounding better and better.

Sauntering down the corridor towards the hospital cafeteria Sam pulled his cell phone out and gave Bobby a quick call, letting him know that they got there okay and that Dean was talking to Tom now, hanging up he paused watching a commotion start in the ER. His curiosity getting the better of him he headed towards the ambulance area where an unconscious man was being wheeled into the hospital.

'Dad?' Sam gasped staggering slightly when he saw the familiar face, 'oh God Dad?'

'Sir please...' A nurse tried to move Sam out of the way but he stood firm and stared down at the unconscious form of John Winchester.

'No, no please he's my dad.' Sam protested glancing from his dad to the nurse blocking him, 'what happened?'

'He was found lying outside the ambulance bay by security, with nothing but jeans on and no identification, are you sure he is your dad?'

'Yeah, yeah his name is John …Singer.'

'Singer? Oh your Dean's brother Sam?' the nurse blushed and smiled up at the distraught young man, 'I'm so sorry I didn't recognise you earlier we heard that your dad went missing.'

'That's okay ... oh God...'

'What is it Sam?'

'This was how, the same people who hurt Dean I think that they're the ones who did that to dad.' Sam cried out, the shock hitting him hard he felt his knees start to buckle as they wheeled his father away behind the cubicle curtains.

Nurse Jo Randall stared at Sam for a few seconds and then taking his arm guided him to a chair gently she pushed his head between his knees and went to get a drink for him.

'Thanks.' Sam mumbled taking the sweetened juice from her and sipped it, 'I – I dunno what...'

'Hey it's okay ... I would have been more surprised if you hadn't had any reaction to seeing your dad like that.'

'Thanks again.' Sam sat back and took a deep breath as black spots danced in his vision.

'So Sam how come you're here anyway? Is Dean alright?'

'Huh? Oh yeah he's with Doctor Tom Gardiner having a check up.' Sam smiled wanly, 'I – I was just going for coffee while the Doc gave him a once over.'

'In the doctor's office?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay so why don't you go and get your coffees and as soon as I have news on your dad I'll come and find you.' Jo smiled and gave Sam's shoulder a squeeze, 'but stay put until you feel well enough.'

'Thanks again Nurse Randall.'

'Jo please Sam and it's fine I'm happy to help.' Jo smiled sweetly and tried to keep her eyes from roaming over that long hard body. 'Oh I think that the police will probably want to talk to you, they've already been notified.'

'Ah okay I'll be in the doctor's office.' Sam stood up, waited for the dizziness to subside and then gave Jo a full dimpled smile, 'thanks for your help Jo.'

Staggering slightly Sam turned to stare at the cubicle where his dad lay so close and yet he may as well have been miles away, and then he headed towards the cafeteria again feeling once again like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

S—D

Lost in his thoughts, Sam ordered the pie and coffees and waited for them patiently sipping on a bottle of water. People milled around him but he took no notice of them; he was unable to get the image of his father's battered face out of his mind, _how am I gonna tell Dean?_

A man slunk into the cafeteria and watched his new prey, he knew that he couldn't get to the retard but the brother; he would be just the thing to smoke out his true objective.

Watching the tall young man carefully, he noticed that he was seriously pre-occupied which worked in his favour even more. Taking note of what Winchester ordered, he quickly plotted out where the best place would be to make his move.

Slipping out of the crowded public area, he moved towards the quieter part of the corridors leading towards the doctor's offices suite, he knew from following Sam that he would have to pass this way again. He palmed the syringe carefully, smirking with how easy it was to lift off the medications trolley while the nurse was busy. He knew enough to recognise the name of the strong sedative. Pulling the cap off he had it ready and waiting, with his free hand he wiped the sweat from his eyes and glanced around the corner, the hunched over figure just appearing in view when he did so.

'Game on.' He muttered and readied himself, he felt his heart pounding in anticipation, the sweat beading on his face and running down his back testament to his hyper-state of excitement. Moments later he watched as Sam walked passed him, juggling the three coffees and box of pie.

Holding his breath, he lunged plunging the needle into the base of Sam's neck, only letting his breath free when he caught Sam as he collapsed, hooking his arms in Sam's armpits he dragged him out of the corridor and into the empty room where he had a gurney ready.

He left his victim for only a moment to clean the spilled coffees and pie box and dropped them into the bin before hurrying back to Sam. Quickly, he used the restraints on the brother who once manhandled him for using them on his retard brother. A smile formed on his face as he thought of the retribution he was going to mete out on the younger Winchester.

'You're mine now, I'll teach you to get me suspended and on charges I had to fight.' He snarled as he pulled the restraints tighter than they should be, and then fastened an extra restraint over Sam's chest and then again one across his knees. Finally, he pushed a cloth into Sam's mouth and sealed his lips with a piece of surgical tape and then covered it up with an oxygen mask. A white sheet covered his immobilised prisoner and finished the effect; now he just looked as though he was taking a patient to the labs for tests.

S—D

'Hey Doctor Gardiner, nice to see you again Dean.' Nurse Jo Randall smiled as brightly as she could when she saw her former patient hiding behind his doctor. Dean stared openly at the pretty nurse, with her short bobbed brown hair and big doe-like brown eyes and infectious smile, he remembered her ... well kind of.

'Hey Jo.' He mumbled, 'nice to see ya again.'

'What can I do for you Jo?' Tom asked bringing the nurse's attention back to him.

'Oh I was looking for Sam he said that I could find him here.'

'Sam? We were actually just going to find him, he's been gone a while and we were getting a little concerned.'

'Oh, ah Doctor could I speak to you for a moment?' Jo's smile faded a little as she spoke.

Concerned Tom gazed at her for a moment and then turned to Dean, 'Dean do you just want to wait here for me I have to talk to Jo about some patient stuff and then we'll go find Sam.'

'Okkies.' Dean sighed impatiently and started to kick the wall. 'Stupid nurses.' He kept repeating.

'What happened Jo?' Tom asked trying to ignore Dean's antics.

'Sam, Sam and Dean's father was brought in and Sam saw him, it appears as though who ever hurt Dean took their dad.'

'Oh God.'

'I told Sam to go and get your coffees and that I'd come and get him when I had news of his dad, he told me that he would meet me here.'

'So he's not here and not ... did you see him at all after he left?'

'No and he shouldn't be still in the cafeteria.' Jo chewed her lower lip and glanced over at Dean, 'what do you want to do?'

'How is their father?'

'He's in surgery ... the doctor's are not optimistic but hopeful if he pulls through surgery then...'

'Damn it, if the boys didn't have enough to deal with.' Tom ran his fingers through his hair and gave the nurse a quick smile, 'want to come with us while we look for Sam?'

'Sure if you want, I'm due to go on my break so I have time.'

'Dean you ready to come?' Tom turned to his young patient; he couldn't help grinning when he saw his charge's antics. Dean somehow, somewhere found a pen and was drawing on posters of faces. 'I see that your drawing skills are not lacking.'

'Sorry.' Dean dipped his head and pocketed the pen, 'we go find Sam now?'

'Sure thing, Jo's gonna come and help us look for him is that okay?'

'Yeah ... guess so,' Dean wrinkled his nose, 'girl cooties.' He added under his breath.

Dean's humour faded each minute it took in their search to find his brother, the last time anyone had seen him was in the cafeteria, and fortunately, anyone could easily remember someone of Sam's height and build. The three searchers started to backtrack their way Tom's office, when a damp spot on the floor and the smell of spilled coffee caught Jo's attention. Curiously, she went over to the spot and tentatively touched it; lifting her finger to her nose, she sniffed and recognised the coffee's aroma. Standing, she stared around her, a frown creasing her pretty face when she saw the remains of the treats in the bin.

'Doctor Gardiner over here.' She called. 'I have found something.'

'What?' Tom and Dean hurried over, Dean's face falling when he couldn't see Sam.

'Where Sammy?' He demanded getting into Jo's space, 'where is he?'

'Dean I?'

'Dean son calm down.' Tom pulled Dean away from the young nurse and kept hold of his arm, 'what is it Jo.'

'Sam's box of pie and the three coffees someone has thrown them in here after spilling the coffee.' Jo said watching Dean warily.

'Where's my Sammy?' Dean wailed, 'where's my Sammy?'


	12. Chapter 12

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Then:**

_The three searchers started to backtrack their way Tom's office, when a damp spot on the floor and the smell of spilled coffee caught Jo's attention. Curiously, she went over to the spot and tentatively touched it; lifting her finger to her nose, she sniffed and recognised the coffee's aroma. Standing, she stared around her, a frown creasing her pretty face when she saw the remains of the treats in the bin._

_'Doctor Gardiner over here.' She called. 'I have found something.'_

_'What?' Tom and Dean hurried over, Dean's face falling when he couldn't see Sam._

_'Where Sammy?' He demanded getting into Jo's space, 'where is he?'_

_'Dean I?'_

_'Dean son calm down.' Tom pulled Dean away from the young nurse and kept hold of his arm, 'what is it Jo.'_

_'Sam's box of pie and the three coffees someone has thrown them in here after spilling the coffee.' Jo said watching Dean warily._

_'Where's my Sammy?' Dean wailed, 'where's my Sammy?'_

**Now:**

**Eighty days earlier**

**Memorial Hospital **

**Grangeville Kentucky**

'Hey bro got someone who wants to meet you.' Sam said winking at his big brother conspiratorially, 'she's really nice.'

'Nice?' Dean screwed his nose up, 'don' wanna play wif girls.'

Sam chuckled softly and cupped his brother's cheek affectionately, 'she's a special girl.'

'How?' Dean stared at Sam suspiciously, last time he tried this he had someone wanting to puncture him with more needles.

'You'll see,' Sam went to the door and beckoned someone inside, Dean stared at the young woman wearing purple scrubs, she had black hair with a silver streak in her fringe, a nose ring glittered in the artificial light and a large tattoo of a spider's web disappeared under the collar of her top. 'Brenna this is my brother Dean, Dean this is Brenna McBride she's going to help with your therapy.'

'Hey Dean.' Brenna grinned her blue eyes sparkling with happiness, 'nice to meet ya.'

'Hey Bren-na.' Dean said shyly his gaze slid down the young woman's figure, 'wh-what kind of the-the-therapy?'

'Some physical therapy to begin with and a little speech therapy.' Brenna smiled sweetly; 'I'm a physiotherapist and an occupational therapist as well, a bit of an over-achiever!' she said and then glanced up at Sam.

'So whatcha think Deanie?' Sam asked watching his brother's face carefully for his reactions.

'Wh-whatever.' Dean kept his gaze lowered but couldn't help staring at Brenna she was so different to the other therapists and nurses.

'So Sam has told me a little about what they got you doing, but how about you show me what you can do?'

'You-you wanna know wh-what I-I think?' Dean gasped in shock, 'hon-honestly?'

'Honestly, so ya feel like getting' out ya bed for a little while?'

'Sammy?' Dean blinked and looked up at his brother for approval, 'wh-whatcha th-think?'

'Sounds good Deanie, do ya want me to stay while ya work with Brenna?'

'P-ease.'

'Brenna?' Sam looked at the unconventional therapist and finally felt he had done something right where his brother was concerned bringing her onboard. 'If it's okay with you?'

'Please, actually that'll be great because then I can show you the exercises at the same time so you can work with Dean when he comes home.'

Pulling the blankets off Dean, Brenna gave him a wicked grin and started to warm her hands, 'first up, let's get your legs working.'

'Sammy?' Dean looked a little apprehensive as Brenna moved closer to the bed.

'Relax Dean you'll be fine.' Sam moved around to the opposite side of the bed and squeezed Dean's shoulder reassuringly.

Over the next half hour Brenna worked on Dean's legs, stretching each one as well as bending and manipulating his knee and ankle joints. 'Wow Dean you're gonna be running marathons soon, that was fantastic.' Brenna praised her new patient, 'you don't even look tired.'

'I's okay.' Dean mumbled a pink blush highlighted his cheeks at the sudden praise, 'what else?'

'Okay I'm going to massage your legs a little and then I thought we could spend the rest of the hour working on your speech therapy?'

'Sammy?' Dean looked up at his brother once again feeling conflicted and not sure why, he wanted to work with Brenna but he was scared too. 'Is okkies?'

'Yep it sure is.' Sam sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked over at Brenna, 'so what's next?'

'Okay we're going to work with some flash cards, they'll help on a few levels, firstly with the basic reading skills, his pronunciation, also with Dean's memory and association skills, so what do you think Dean want to give it a go?'

'Kay.' Dean nodded and settled back to let Brenna massage his aching legs, at least that felt good.

S—D

**Memorial Hospital **

**Grangeville Kentucky**

**Present Day:**

'I want Sammy!' Dean's plaintive cry could be heard throughout the hospital wards as Doctor Thomas Gardiner tried to calm his patient down, 'no, no, go way, you made Sammy go way don' like you no more.'

'Dean please,' Tom was close to outright begging at this point when he heard a familiar voice behind them.

'I thought I recognised that wail.' Brenna grinned broadly and stepped into the room, 'hey Deanie remember me?'

'Brenna.' Dean sniffed, 'I want my Sammy.'

'Oh baby you alright?' Brenna sat on the edge of the bed and slipped Dean's hand into hers, 'do you want me to stay with you?'

'P'ease.' Dean nodded and started to cry again, 'someone took my Sammy away.'

'Ohh Dean I'm sorry but I'm sure that he will be found very soon and brought back to you.'

'Deanie missed his Brenna.' Dean managed a wan smile and then glared back at the doctor, 'but no Doc Tom.'

'Brenna may I talk to you for a moment?' Tom asked, 'we'll be right outside your room Dean I promise.'

Dean slipped down his bed and rolled over onto his side, his back facing the door and the others, his thin shoulders shaking as he started to cry once more. Scared and alone, he hated feeling like a baby but that was all he was. Retarded baby.

S—D

'What's going on Doctor?' Brenna asked her voice pitched just above a whisper.

'Sam's ... missing we think someone took him from the hospital earlier today, Sam and Dean came for a visit and check up, Dean doesn't deal very well with his other doctors apparently.'

'No wonder you were wonderful with him last time.' Brenna said patting the doctor's arm sympathetically, 'he's acting out because he's scared and you're the closest target.'

'Thanks I think,' Tom tried to grin but it came out more like a grimace, 'to top it all off it seems that their missing father turned up here this morning, Sam discovered him just before he himself disappeared. It seems that the same people who shot and tortured Dean did the same to their dad, he's still in surgery.'

'Oh no ... poor Dean.' Brenna sighed, 'what do the police say?'

'They're stumped afterall no one else knew that Dean and Sam were even going to be here today.'

'The one who took Sam do you think that they are the same as John's and Dean's kidnapper?'

'Honestly no, the police haven't ruled it out yet but the way Sam was taken ... apparently Dean and John when they vanished there was nothing left behind, nothing to show their kidnapping. Sam's, spilled coffee and pie, the police found pieces of tape in an ante room along with a few other things. No whoever took Sam it was badly planned but still executed without trouble.'

'So it would have to be someone familiar with the hospital and staff, afterall Sam is not the smallest person in the world and he would be hard to drag out of here.'

'That is so true Brenna will you be right with Dean for a while?' Tom asked a glimmer of hope sparked in his mind, 'I'm going to ring the police and then contact the boys' uncle to see how far away he is.'

'Sure Doc no probs at all.' Brenna smiled softly, 'they'll find him I know they will.'

S—D

**Basement Storeroom**

**Memorial Hospital**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

**Present Day:**

Sam tried to smother a groan, not wanting to alert his captor to the fact that he was awake. He slowly tried to take inventory of his new injuries; his older ones still not quite healed were once again threatening to make themselves known. Especially, the stab wound to his stomach and the bruising to his ribs.

Not at his peak physically, Sam found it difficult to heal as easily as he used to, and was more prone to infections now than ever before. Slitting his eyes, open Sam tried to focus on the other occupant of the small dark room. His head felt like it was about to explode, a piercing pain behind his eyes stabbed at him and caused his vision to blur and eyes water. His throat burnt from where the cloth was lodged tight making the only way he could breath was through his blocked nose, an effort in itself. 'Mmmph.' Sam tested the cloth and gag but no matter what he tried, it was there until someone pulled it out.

'Ah so yer awake are ya.' The voice came out of the darkness, Sam snapped his head up and strained to hear anything, 'I was wondering if I did give ya too much of the drug.'

Sam glared as the face came into focus, still blurred but enough so he could see who his abductor is, his eyes widening in realisation after a few moments.

'Ah so you do remember me!'

Sam cussed internally while he renewed his efforts to free himself from the rope bound around his arms and ankles.

The man laughed at Sam's rage fuelled attempts at escaping the ropes. 'I suppose I could help you a little.' Roughly, he ripped the tape from Sam's mouth, making his fragile and dry lips bleed and then without another thought he forced Sam's mouth open and extracted the cloth.

Choking as the man pulled it out Sam gasped for air and eyed the saliva and blood soaked cloth with open disdain. Unable to catch his breath properly Sam started to hyperventilate, the harder he tried to catch his breath the more difficult it became until he started to lose consciousness.

Two sharp thumps on his back forced his lungs to accept the oxygen but brought pain and more coughing until he started to gag.

'Settle down now.' The man raged this time it was not just a thump on his back Sam felt the punch when it was delivered between his shoulder blades, the pain sending him spiralling into a dark pit of nothingness. 'Uhhuh no you don't!' The man gripped Sam's hair and yanked his head back, 'you don't get to pass out until I tell you.' The slap to his face shocked Sam into wakefulness once again.

'Who?' He rasped his voice almost non-existent.

'Oh yeah we never really got introduced did we?' The man scoffed, 'my introduction to you was your fists and getting slammed against the wall. My name is Gary Hook, I was the tech just trying to do his job and take a blood sample from the retarded brother of yours.'

'You ... tied ... him ... down.' Sam tried to push the words out but in the end it was only air as his voice gave out on him.

'Oh what's the matta you got a sore throat?' Hook mocked his prisoner, 'want a drink?'

He produced a small bottle of water from a bag next to him smiling cruelly he grabbed Sam's hair with one hand and once again forced his head back and then with the other he poured the water into Sam's mouth. Openly laughing at Sam as he started to choke unable to sip at the torrent of fluid, pulling the water away he let go of Sam and watched with satisfaction as the younger man fought to breath and stay conscious. His own blood lust grew exponentially, this was so much better than tormenting the idiot brother. 'So here's the thing, because of you and that retard you call a brother I got suspended without pay and had to face charges. They sacked me, said that they couldn't afford to have violent people like me on their staff.' He punctuated each word with a poke or a slap, aiming for Sam's chest and face. 'All ya had to do was let me finish my job but no you had to act like super-freaking-man and come to the rescue.' Hook started to laugh as he leant closer to Sam, his spittle spraying across Sam's face, 'so how does it feel now? Bit different on the receiving end aint it.'

'Fuck ... you!' Sam managed to ground out.

'Yeah well I got nothing left to lose so I thought to meself I was gonna get revenge no matter what, then what do ya know just as I was finishing up the paperwork on the charges and leaving this hospital for what I thought would be the last time and there you and your little Deanie were standing larger than life. Right in my lap, I couldn't get to yer brother but hey I'm glad in the end.' He stared down at Sam and started to laugh, a deep throaty maniacal laugh that made the small fine hairs on the back of Sam's neck stand up and chills run through him. The realisation hitting him square between the eyes. He was the prisoner of a psychopath.

S—D

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Grangeville Kentucky.**

**The day before:**

John stumbled and crashed to his knees, his energy totally depleted, he wanted so badly to curl up and sleep but he had to keep moving; he pushed himself upright but it took three attempts before he got to his feet. In his wavering vision John could have sworn he saw his sons standing by the gate waiting for him, arms outstretched, mouths open but no sound, he couldn't hear anything except for a buzzing in his ears.

'Sammy ... Dean...' John croaked out as he trudged forward the way out directly in front of him.

He never heard the gunshot, never heard a thing except for that buzzing; he felt the impact pushing him forward, he felt the burning as the bullet impacted his back, he realised he was falling without the fact registering in his mind.

'Boys.' The word was pushed out as John collapsed face first onto the cement floor his fingertips grazing the gateway to the outside and freedom.

S—D

'Want us to finish him off?'

'No, no I want you to take him to the Memorial Hospital and dump him in the ambulance bay.'

'Why? I thought that the whole idea is to destroy the Winchester family.'

'First never, ever question me and second, how can I torment them if they are all dead? No, no my plan moves forward now...'

'Do you want us to bring you Sam Winchester now?'

'No, no he is to remain relatively unharmed.'

'So you just want us to dump the old man and leave?'

'I want you to make sure that no one can identify you, just throw him out of the van and leave.'

'Yes Sir.'

He watched them load the body into the back of the van, an intense look on the 'borrowed' face, 'yes this is just perfect.' He felt himself relax slightly, the plan was almost complete. He will have his revenge on Samuel and Deana Campbell and he will have his revenge by default on the sons of John and Mary Winchester.

S—D

**Home of the Campbell family**

**Laurence Kansas**

**1973**

A shadowed figure stood under the tree in front of the house watching the inhabitants carefully, it was all starting to fall into place.

The front door banged closed and a young blonde woman hurried down to the curb just as a large black car rumbled down the quiet street. A young man quickly jumped out from behind the wheel and opened the car door for her; they kissed chastely before driving away, watched by three pairs of eyes instead of two.

Samuel and Deana watched their only daughter drive away for a night out with John Winchester, with a shake of his head Samuel started a new tirade about the relationship blossoming between the two young people.

The owner of the third pair of eyes remained hidden watching the interactions of the humans carefully. The hunter's family seemingly living a normal and average existence in a quiet suburb and for all intents and purposes an just like everyone else in their street. 'Ah but not like everyone else are you Samuel Campbell.' The being's eyes flashed black first and then flashed gold. 'I know Azazel has eyes for your daughter, I wonder what you would do for that information? Or should I stay quiet and bide my time, bide my time until I am ready to exact my revenge? What you have started Samuel Campbell ... I will end.'

S—D

**Memorial Hospital**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

**Present day:**

'I can't stay here.' Dean said as he climbed out of the bed and started to dress.

'Dean what are you doing?' Brenna went to stop him but came to a halt when she saw the look on his face.

'No, no I hafta find Sammy, my Sammy ... it's my job.' Dean protested loudly, swallowing down on his tears, 'my job ... me – I'm big brother.'

'Dean please, you have to calm down.'

'No, no more calm down ... my job I have to find my Sammy.'

Just then the door opened and Bobby hurried in, Dean turned to look at the new arrival his face falling slightly when he realised it wasn't Sammy and then he rushed to his 'uncle' needing the grounding and comfort Bobby gives him. 'Bobby!'

'Hush it's alright kiddo,' Bobby glanced over at Brenna, a small frown on his face appeared until he remembered who she was. 'Brenna McBride? You were Dean's therapist?'

'And you're Bobby Singer, their uncle.' Brenna nodded her head, 'I'm sorry about Sam.'

'Gotta find him Bobby, my Sammy, my job.' Dean stated pulling away from Bobby slightly, 'gotta go find him.'

'Dean, son I got something to talk to yer about.' Bobby guided Dean to the bed and got him to sit down.

'Sammy? Sumfin wrong with Sammy?'

'No, no Dean Sammy is still missing.'

'Then what Bobby? I gotta go find Sammy.'

'Dean yer daddy is here in the hospital.'

'Daddy? Why is dad here?'

'Dean you remember that yer daddy went missing?'

'Uhhuh.'

'Well whoever took him, they ah hurt him real bad,' Bobby pushed his cap back and forward as he tried to find the words to explain what happened to Dean's father, 'they hurt him pretty bad and well ya know how they shot ya?'

'D-Dad?' Dean's eyes started to tear up as the realisation hit him, 'the-they did the s-s-same to D-Dad?'

'I'm sorry Dean, they hurt him just like they did to you but this time they shot him in the back, not in the head.'

'Sh-shot?'

'Do ya wanna see yer daddy?'

'But – bug he hurts Sammy and now he-he hurts?'

'Yeah he does the doctors had to do an operation on him like they did with ya, they fixed all his hurts and got the bullet out.'

'Dad gonna be Brain Injury Man too?'

'Not unless it knocked sense into his hard head.' Bobby palmed the nape of Dean's neck, 'he's gonna be okay Dean and we're gonna find Sammy.'

'Promise?'

'Promise so how about we go and see yer daddy and then we go find Sammy?'

'Sounds like a plan Bobby.' Dean blinked away the tears, turning he looked at Brenna, 'you wanna come too Brenna, dad'll need a ther-a-pist too.'

'Yeah sure Dean I'll come.'

'Kay.' Dean walked down the hallway in between Brenna and Bobby, chewing on his lower lip; he could feel his anger building but he had to stay calm, he had to find Sammy.

'Mister Singer?' A funny smelling man blocked their path, Dean looked up at stared at the man trying to remember where he had seen him before.

'Detective Jones.'

'I hear that there has been a few things happening since Dean here went missing.'

'Yeah so?'

'So, let me see their father was abducted, tortured and shot just like Dean here and now Sam is missing?'

'And yer point is Detective?'

'I just have a few questions for Dean.'

'Look Detective I'm just takin' Dean here to see his daddy and then we're gonna look fer his brother, so are ya gonna harass us or are ya gonna help us?' Bobby glared at the police officer.

'Now see here Mister Singer...'

'I want to see my daddy and find my Sammy I don' want to talk to you.' Dean declared and then pushed past the detective, striding purposely to his father's room not looking to see if Bobby and Brenna were following, he just knew that they were.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Then:**

_'Mister Singer?' A funny smelling man blocked their path; Dean looked up at stared at the man trying to remember where he had seen him before._

_'Detective Jones.'_

_'I hear that there has been a few things happening since Dean here went missing.'_

_'Yeah so?'_

_'So, let me see their father was abducted, tortured and shot just like Dean here and now Sam is missing?'_

_'And yer point is Detective?'_

_'I just have a few questions for Dean.'_

_'Look Detective I'm just takin' Dean here to see his daddy and then we're gonna look fer his brother, so are ya gonna harass us or are ya gonna help us?' Bobby glared at the police officer._

_'Now see here Mister Singer...'_

_'I want to see my daddy and find my Sammy I don' want to talk to you.' Dean declared and then pushed past the detective, striding purposely to his father's room not looking to see if Bobby and Brenna were following, he just knew that they were._

S—D

**Now:**

**Memorial Hospital basement**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Sam gasped and tried to focus on his breathing but it hurt too much, his fractured thoughts drifted to Dean, his beautiful hurt big brother, he must be terrified by now, just hope that Bobby and dad'll be able to look after him.

He coughed and groaned unable to catch his breath he waited for the darkness to come and claim him, he just wished that he could have said goodbye to Deanie first, he hated the thought that he was going to leave him behind.

'So sorry Deanie.' He mumbled and then let out a gasp of pain as he felt fingers tangle in his sweat-riddled hair and yank back hard, 'argh bastard.'

'Now, now you've been sleeping long enough I think it's time to play.' Hook tilted his head to the side and regarded Sam's face with a serious look, 'oh oh you got some hurts there kiddo.'

'Ya think?' Sam couldn't help but channel some of Dean's snarkiness, it helped keeping him close.

'We gonna have some fun Sammy boy or what,' Hook started to untie Sam's wrists, 'now just to get things going on the right foot, you do what I want, then I leave little Deanie alone, you try to escape or do anything to annoy me then Dean comes to play with me and it won't be pretty.'

'Fuck you.'

'Not what I wanted to hear hmm let me see what room number was Dean's?'

'Alright, alright but you hurt him at all and I will kill you.' Sam vowed glaring at his crazed captor.

'Hmm okay well I'll trust ya for now,' Hook finished untying Sam's hands but as soon as he did he forced the long arms back and quickly refastened the ties around the already bruised wrists. He made fast work of the ankle ties and then made Sam stand up. The unexpected rise in altitude made Sam dizzy and nauseous, his legs numb and unresponsive wobbled and collapsed under his weight causing him to fall unceremoniously, Hook pulled his foot back and kicked Sam hard in the back just near his right kidney screaming at him to get up as he did so.

Grunting and unable to steady himself on anything Sam stumbled and crashed back down onto his knees the pain shooting through his kneecaps threatened to bring unconsciousness back to him.

Impatiently, Hook gripped Sam's upper arms and forcibly lifted him up, 'move now.' He snarled and pushed against Sam's back forcing him to move. Limping with the pain from both knees Sam tried to stay upright but he could only manage a few more steps before he stumbled and fell again.

S—D

**Memorial Hospital**

**ICU Room 2**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

**Present Day**

'Daddy?' Dean whispered as he hovered at the end of his father's bed, tears ran unbidden down his pale cheeks, 'daddy wake up?'

'He's still very sick Dean.' Bobby tried to explain as gently as he could but he was worried just how much Dean was in denial about it all.

'Daddy hurt by the bad man?' Dean sniffed and rubbed his runny nose on his sleeve, 'bad man hurts me?'

'Yeah Dean.' Bobby placed a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, 'but the doctors said yer daddy is gonna be okay.'

'Gotta find Sammy uncle Bobby,' Dean muttered though he kept his gaze riveted on the man lying in the bed in front of him. 'Daddy gotta wake up now.'

'Mmmmph,' John could hear the voices getting louder and he wanted to yell at them to shut up, that he wanted to keep sleeping but nothing would obey him. His mouth seemed to be taped shut or something, his eyes were too heavy and gluey and his head felt disconnected from the rest of him, '_boys keep the racket down_.'

'Daddy?' Dean put a gentle hand on his father's leg and squeezed it, 'we gonna go find Sammy now, you get some sleep and we'll be back.'

Bobby stared at his young charge in shock, it was so hard at times to believe Dean had any problems but then there were other times, when he would've given anything to have the stubborn, angsty, idgit around again. 'Come on Dean let's go find that brother of yers.'

'Uncle Bobby?' Dean turned around to stare at the older man, 'why dad won't wake up?'

'He's had a big operation Dean just like the doctor had to do on you and remember you didn't wake up for a long time.'

'Oh okay, but no dum-dums?'

'No not this time,' Bobby sighed happy for one small break in this ongoing tragedy.

S—D

Memorial Hospital

Main Foyer

Grangeville Kentucky

Present Day - current time

Dean held Brenna's hand tightly as they tried to backtrack along Sam's route from the day before; Bobby was checking down the other side of the large wing and had promised to meet up with them by the receptionists.

Just as they decided to turn back Dean looked up and stared at a man standing in the shadows, frowning Dean took off and started striding towards him, dragging the hapless Brenna behind him.

'Ow Dean you're hurting me.'

'Bad man hurts Deanie and Sammy.' Dean kept repeating as he hurried towards the man, who had turned just then and stared directly at the angry Winchester. The man paled at first and then smirked and with a small salute at Dean turned to hurry away from them.

'No, No, No!' Dean yelled and hurried after him, effectively dragging Brenna.

'Dean please you're hurting me,' she gasped out breathlessly, 'let me go.'

Without breaking his stride or looking back at her, Dean let go and continued to follow the man, frantically Brenna pulled out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial button for Bobby. She quickly relayed what had just happened to the seasoned hunter and gave him a broad description of their surroundings and direction that they were heading in before hanging up and broke into a jog to catch up with Dean.

'Dean what is it?'

'Man he took my Sammy.' Dean ground out and spared a glare at the therapist, 'he took my Sammy.'

'Okay Dean I get that but slow down and wait for Bobby to catch up with us.'

'No, no wait, gotta get Sammy now!' With that, Dean turned and took off again, even though he no longer had the man in his sight he knew instinctively which direction to go and that he would pick up the trail again.

S—D

**Memorial Hospital basement**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

**Present Day – 30 minutes earlier**

Sam opened his eyes and tried to workout where he was now, no longer lying on a gurney in the basement, now, now he was huddled against the wall in a dark and damp cupboard of some description. It wasn't wide enough for him to stretch out his legs to the side or in front of him; both his ankles and wrists were bound by plastic ties and the gag remained firm over his mouth, his head pounded without forgiveness and relief for him. His left eye watered constantly and he could only open to a slit of iris so bloodshot, his eye colour appeared red-black.

Blood trickled down his left temple and made his eye sting each time a droplet of the viscous fluid breached his long lashes. Breathing seemed almost impossible through his nose but the gag prevented him from taking proper breathes leaving him feeling lightheaded and choking on trapped oxygen.

All Sam wanted to do was sleep but even that was beyond him, his body ached too much, he could barely contain the flinch when he heard someone fumbling just outside his prison. The door swung open, momentarily blinding Sam, desperately he tried to shield his sensitive eye from the suddenness of the bright light but there was no relief.

'I have decided what game we're gonna play Sam,' Hook announced as he crouched in front of his prisoner, 'you see I've decided to give Deanie boy a chance to redeem himself and to find you.'

Sam stared up at the man; a look of confusion and something akin to impotence etched across his battered face as he tried to take in what he was saying. Deep down Sam knew that he wasn't going to survive this, Hook was too much of a psychopath and maniacal in all of his so-called plans. He shook his head in denial and tried to push against the wall in a futile effort to get away.

S—D

**Memorial Hospital basement**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

**Present Day – current time**

Dean stopped just outside the basement door and hesitated, all of his instincts screamed at him that Sam was just behind this door, that he could do this he could find Sam and prove to everyone that he wasn't a retard.

If he wasn't so insecure, so confused and so damned frightened all of the time, 'where are ya uncle Bobby?' He whispered pressing his face against the cool bricks of the wall.

'Right here ya great idgit,' Bobby huffed as he came to a stop just behind Dean, 'let me git me breath.'

'Uncle Bobby?' Dean turned and with a strangled sob threw his arms around the older man and pulled him into a hug, 'thank you.'

S—D

**Memorial Hospital basement**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

**Present Day – 28 minutes earlier**

Hook chuckled away as he wrapped the cord around Sam's throat and then fastened it to the door handle. 'Simple really Sam my boy, ya see as soon as someone opens this door the rope will pull you forward straight onto the blade, quick and clean I can assure you. My blade is very, very sharp.' Hook flicked his thumb pad on the tip of the long-bladed knife and then flickered his tongue out to swipe at the blood bubble.

'I thought about using a gun but such a mess and then there's a chance that it might misfire or jam and we can't have that can we?'

Sam screamed at his tormentor silently, he tried to force his uncooperative body into action but all he did was to succeed in making Hook laugh so much more.

'Now, all I have to do is see if I can get your brother's attention and after a little cat and mouse antics lead him here for your glorious swansong.'

Panic rose in Sam's chest and he felt like his heart was going to crash through his chest wall it was beating that hard, the mad-man was going to make Dean kill him and there was nothing Sam could do to stop it from happening.

After rechecking the tension of the cord and the position of the knife, Hook patted Sam's cheek, 'I'll be seeing ya ... not.'

S—D

**Memorial Hospital basement**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

**Present Day – current time.**

'So why are we here Dean?' Bobby asked as he slowly broke their hug.

'Sammy ... f-f-feel him ... I ... feel ... him.' Dean enunciated his words slowly and carefully not wanting to sound like a confused child.

'That's good enough for me.' Bobby gave him a small warm smile and patted his shoulder, 'you ready?'

'Born ready Bobby.' Dean grinned cheekily and once again, Bobby Singer witnessed the brief return of Dean Winchester.

'Okay you stay behind me kiddo,' Bobby pulled his handgun out and with a guiding hand on Dean's chest he led the way into the basement.

Meticulously he checked the area for any signs of danger before allowing Dean into the room, they could hear Brenna and the security guards in the distance but decided not wait.

The stench of blood hit the two seasoned hunters as they moved deeper into the basement, Bobby heard a small whimper slip from Dean but made no indication that he had heard anything. Swallowing deeply Bobby kept Dean behind him as they searched the basement, finally ending up at a supply closet, the only part of the room they hadn't searched.

'Ready Dean?' Bobby whispered as they stood shoulder-to-shoulder in front of the closed door.

'Ready Bobby.' Dean answered.

In the closet, Sam heard the two voices he so wanted to hear before he died but not like this, not like this. He screamed against his gag but even he couldn't hear his own voice, swallowing down on his rising panic and tears Sam tried to ready himself for the inevitable. _'Bye Bobby, bye my Deanie, love you.'_

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Then:**

_The stench of blood hit the two seasoned hunters as they moved deeper into the basement, Bobby heard a small whimper slip from Dean but made no indication that he had heard anything. Swallowing deeply Bobby kept Dean behind him as they searched the basement, finally ending up at a supply closet, the only part of the room they hadn't searched._

_'Ready Dean?' Bobby whispered as they stood shoulder-to-shoulder in front of the closed door._

_'Ready Bobby.' Dean answered._

_In the closet, Sam heard the two voices he so wanted to hear before he died but not like this, not like this. He screamed against his gag but even he couldn't hear his own voice, swallowing down on his rising panic and tears Sam tried to ready himself for the inevitable._ _'Bye Bobby, bye my Deanie, love you.'_

**Now:**

**Memorial Hospital **

**Grangeville Kentucky**

John opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings, everything seemed to be doubled which brought up a choking giggle followed by a rough cough.

'Nice to see you awake Mister Singer.' A soft female voice came from the two fuzzy and identical nurses standing next to his bed, 'just in time for me to take your temp.'

'Which one are ya?' John choked out as he tried to stop his need to giggle again.

'My name is Nancy and I'll be your nurse for this afternoon,' she smiled warmly as she placed the thermometer in his ear, 'just a second here.'

'Where's my sons?' John asked abruptly losing his momentary mirth.

'Your sons?' the nurse read the temperature readout and made note of it as she spoke, 'that would be Dean and Sam?'

'Yeah you know em?' John frowned, 'please don't tell me that one of them's in hospital again?'

'No, no Mister Singer please calm down, Dean had an appointment with one of our doctors today, I saw them when they arrived.'

'I-I don't understand.' John laid back against his pillows, 'you know my sons but they're not patients and they're not here with me?'

'I knew Sam and Dean when Dean was first admitted here, after a while some people seem to leave lasting impressions, so did your sons they are both wonderful young men.'

'That's true.' John blinked and tried to bring the nurse's face into focus, she wasn't classically beautiful but there was something about her that made her attractive. Her soft features gave her a gentle, caring look; not overweight but with curves in all of the right places and her average height she looked very much like a stereotypical nurse. 'Sorry what was your name agin?'

'Nancy, Nancy West now Mister Singer I need to check your surgical site, and I promise my hands are warm.' There was flash of a dimpled smile and John felt a tug on his heart, something was so wrong, wrong with Sam.

'Call me John, ah Nancy ... ah Nancy!'

'Whoops sorry bout that.' Nancy grinned and continued to check the wound, and then cleaned and redressed it, 'it's looking good John.'

'Where did you say Sam and Dean were?' John tried to ignore the tightness and pain radiating from his abdomen where she had just finished cleaning and dressing.

'Ah Dean had an appointment with one of our doctors, Tom Gardiner he was Dean's main physician when he was originally a patient here.'

'Oh.' John closed his eyes and tried to breath through the pain spiking from all over his body.

'Now John you are on a PCA, so you can control your pain relief,' Nancy placed the button control in his hand and pressed his fingers gently, and watched as the pain lines around his eyes leech away. 'Don't let me find you not using it ... there is a reason why the doctors prescribe the pain relief and I don't want to get into trouble if you don't use it.'

'Yes Ma'am.' John opened his eyes and gave her a sloppy grin, 'than-thanks Nancy.'

'Get some rest and as soon as I see those boys of yours I'll send them your way.'

'Thanks again Nan...' John's eyes drifted shut as the medication worked relaxing him to the point of sleeping.

'My pleasure John,' Nancy said as she brushed his hair from his face, 'sleep well.'

S—D

**Basement Level**

**Memorial Hospital**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Bobby placed a hand on the door handle to open it when Dean pushed it out of the way shaking his head, 'no uncle Bobby.'

'What? What is it Dean?' asked Bobby with a shocked stare on his craggy face.

'D-Dunno but...feel's a –a ....'

'Just slow down and take a breath son.' Bobby coached him when he saw Dean struggle with his rising panic and frustration.

'Kay ... feel ... like ... a ... t-trap.' Dean pushed the words out, he wasn't sure why or how he knew but he knew that something was wrong and dangerous behind the cupboard door.

'I trust ya instincts Dean but how are we gonna find out what's going on.' Bobby pushed his cap back and scratched his head before returning it to its usual position.

Dean stared at the door chewing his lower lip, desperately he tried to ignore the nagging voices telling him he was a worthless idiot and tried to concentrate on the problem at hand, 'we need to ...'

'To what son?' Bobby gently encouraged Dean, trying to bolster his confidence and trust. 'We need to what? It's your call.'

'M-make a hole?' Dean phrased it as a statement but it still came out sounding like a question; he cleared his throat and tried again, 'we need to make a hole in the door so we can see ...'

'That's a great idea Dean,' Bobby clapped his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it, 'we can use ...' He glanced around the basement until his gaze dropped on a small rubber mallet lying on top of a toolbox. 'That's perfect kiddo.'

Dean turned to where Bobby was staring and saw the mallet with a determined look on his face Dean hurried over at grabbed it, and then with the strength of an overprotective big brother worrying over his sibling he started to smash the wooden door, creating a hole a few inches above the handle.

'Easy Dean I'd say ya did it.' Bobby said catching Dean's arm, 'ya made the hole kiddo.'

Dean blinked and stared at the hole trying to work out exactly what he had just done and then he heard a soft whimper and he snapped out of his reverie. 'Sammy?' He crouched down and tried to peer into the darkened interior of the cupboard. 'Too dark.' He muttered when he felt Bobby press a torch into his grip, 'thanks Bobby.' He grinned and went back to his inspection. The torchlight beam immediately illuminating the small area. 'Oh God Sammy.'

'Dean what is it?'

'S-Sammy's hurt.' Dean swallowed deeply and tried to control his ever-present emotions, Sam needed him, 'sumefin's wrong ... S-Sammy can you hear me?'

Dean held his breath while he waited for his brother to answer and then he tearfully looked up at Bobby, 'he's not answerin'.'

'Sh, it's gonna be okay boy, we need to find out if it's safe to open the door,' Bobby coached Dean trying to keep him relatively calm, 'can ya shine yer light down a little and see if there's a problem with the door?'

Dean swallowed deeply and angled the torch down a little, 'ah fuck.'

'What is it Dean?'

'There – there's a-a knife pokin' from the-the door an', an' a rope round Sammy's neck.'

'Okay Dean can yer let me have a look?' Bobby asked gruffly already imagining the horrific trap poised for Dean and Sam.

'Kay.' Dean nodded and shuffled away a little, 'too dumb anyways.'

'No, no dang it all son ya aint dumb I just wanna see so we can workout what to do.'

'Not dumb?'

'Nope but we'll both be dumb if we don' git yer brother outta there.'

Bobby crouched down and peered into the hole to get a better look and had to hold his breath to stop himself from cussing the moon blue and scaring Dean more than necessary. 'Okay we need to cut that rope first,' Bobby muttered and then stared in surprise at the penknife in Dean's hand dangling in front of his face. 'Thanks Dean.'

'Sammy gave me the knife coz I lost mine.'

'Ah well he's lucky he did,' Bobby smiled grimly 'now my arm's not long enough or skinny enough to git through that hole and cut it away from Sam, do ya think ya can?'

'Me?'

'Whatcha think?'

'K-Kay.' Dean nodded and took up his original position in front of the door, he took a deep breath, wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs and then with the knife clutched tightly in his hand he pushed through the hole and slowly moved his hand around until he touched the taut rope.

A muffled whimper startled Dean and he almost dropped the knife, his heart pounded against his chest as he realised that Sam was awake, 'hang on Sammy,' he started to repeat softly as he started to hack at the rope with his small knife.

After what seemed to be an eternity he felt the rope give way, 'got it,' He yelped happily.

'Way to go Dean.' Bobby patted Dean's back and turned to acknowledge the small group standing in the doorway silently watching the scene unfold in front of them.

Dean pulled his arm out and then attacked the door with gusto, smashing it open and finally freeing his baby brother. 'Sammy, it's okay I'm here,' Dean scrambled over the broken door to the huddled form pressing against the wall, 'it's okay Sammy, I'm here now.' He whispered as he carefully eased the gag away from Sam's mouth, 'it's kay now.'

S—D

Sam held his breath and braced himself to fall onto the knife blade but nothing happened. Releasing his breath, he craned his head to try and see anything he heard the voices again, it wasn't a dream then. After a few more seconds dragged out, he heard something strike the door, unable to stop himself he whimpered and tried to press against the wall, terrified that it was Hook coming back to do something else to him or worse to do something to Dean in front of him. Suddenly, the door shuddered and a large crack appeared with a loud crackling sound. Blinking rapidly Sam tried to calm down but his own exhaustion and overwrought emotions overwhelmed him and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

A tugging on the rope dragged Sam back to awareness and an unbidden whimper escaped as he felt it pull tight. With no warning, the rope snapped and Sam felt his head connect with the wall with the abruptness of it all.

Without any time to absorb what was happening, the door started to shake violently, he could hear heavy pounding and then the wood splintered sending the fragments over him and the cupboard interior. 'Sammy, it's okay, I'm here,' the repeated words started to thaw the chill deep inside of him, his abused body tingled with life once more.

'Dean?' His brother's name slipped out barely louder than an exhaled breath when hands reached in and removed the gag.

S—D

Brenna came to a skidding halt just inside the basement door surrounded by hospital security guards, none of them moved as they witnessed the rescue attempt, not wanting to disturb what seemed to be a very tense and dangerous scene playing out in front of them.

They all watched as Dean finally broke through the door and was able to peer inside with the light of a torch and then only moments later, armed with just a penknife he reached inside and appeared to cut something free. Bobby gave them a quick glance over his shoulder but never said a thing he just went back to watching over his nephew. They all wanted to cheer when Dean broke through the door and freed Sam from what appeared to be a certain death.

S—D

Dean's hands ghosted over Sam's face as he took in the cuts and bruises, especially around Sam's left eye, 'oh Sammy,' he cried out as he took in the abuse Sam had suffered, 'my Sammy.'

'My Deanie,' Sam whispered breathlessly, he managed to focus on his brother's face tilting his head enough so he could use his right eye without straining.

Ignoring the others in the room Dean crawled closer to his brother and tenderly wrapped his arms around him cradling Sam against his chest. 'Sammy safe now.'

'Sam ya hang in there kiddo.' Bobby said crouching protectively next to the brothers, 'we're gonna get ya help.'

'Bobby?' Sam blinked a few times to clear his sight and then fixed his gaze on Bobby's face, 'thanks.'

Brenna finally broke her trancelike state and hurried over to the small family, 'Tom and a nurse will be here in a few minutes,' she said pulling her cell phone out of her pocket she quickly rang the doctor and told him where they were. The security guards moved with professional stoicism and efficiency they blocked off the basement, called in the police and then two of them went to wait for the medical help.

'You're going to be fine Sam,' Brenna said helping Bobby to cut the ties away from his wrists and ankles. As his frozen limbs were freed, Sam cried out as his atrophied muscles spasmed and pain surged through them.

'Sammy?' Dean cried out not sure how to help his brother.

'It's ... kay De.' Sam breathed through the agony as the tingling of pins and needles replaced the hurting.

'I gotcha Sammy,' Dean rubbing his hands down Sam's arms trying to help relieve the tingling. 'I gotcha.'

'Knew ... you ... would.' Sam pushed the words out, he still had trouble catching his breath, 'argh ... d-damn.'

'What's wrong Sam?' Bobby asked his worry meter spiking when he saw the blue ring around Sam's mouth.

'C-Can't ... catch ... breath.'

Brenna moved closer to Sam and with a quick glance at Dean to make sure that she didn't set him off gently probed around Sam's throat, the bruises vivid against the paleness of his skin but it was when she inspected the swollen area and raw, red rope burns her worry exploded. 'Dean can you slide behind Sam and keep his head and neck up, that's it, that's great ... Sam the doctor is going to be here real soon, but I'm just gonna listen to your chest okay?'

Sam blinked weakly and found himself relishing the comfort from his big brother; it felt good, felt so right. T-Tired.'

'I know Sam but can ya try to stay awake until the Doc gets here?' Bobby asked still concerned with the blueness of Sam's lips, 'ya brother did it all, he found ya Sam.'

'Knew ... he ...' Sam coughed; it sounded strained, tight and breathless, leaving him limp and exhausted against Dean's chest.

'Can you give us any idea on who did this to you?' One of the uniformed security guards stood slightly away from the injured man and his family not wanting to intrude but needing to get as much information as possible.

'Leave him alone.' Dean snarled glaring at the man.

'No ... it kay De ...' Sam whispered as he tried to look up at the man with his one good eye. 'Hook ... used .... work ... lab ... tech.'

'I know who he is,' the man virtually snarled with the realisation, 'don't worry we'll find him.' with that he turned on his heels and strode away issuing orders to the other guards.

'Sam?' Doctor Tom Gardiner ran towards his friend and new patient with a nurse and orderly close behind him.

'He can't breath Tom.' Dean declared, 'help him.'

'I'm gonna do just that Dean,' Tom spared a warm smile for his patient, 'sounds like you're a bit of a hero Dean.'

'Nah just a big brother.' Dean ducked his head, a slow blush spreading across his face.

Tom listened to Sam's breathing, and gave him a cursory exam before he allowed them to lift Sam onto the gurney.

He started to raise the head of the stretcher but stopped and thought for a moment before continuing to lift it up and then he turned to Dean, 'Dean can you hop up on the gurney so we can have Sam rest against your chest? It'll be better for his breathing because the head of the gurney won't go up high enough?'

'Sure doc,' Dean agreed happy to help though he hated relinquishing his contact with Sam, he propped himself against the raised end and held his arms out for his six feet five inch baby brother. Tom, Bobby and two of the guards carefully lifted a semi-conscious Sam onto the gurney and rested him against Dean's chest tipping his chin back a little so his head rested against Dean's shoulder.

'Okay let's get outta here.' Tom said gathering up his supplies he walked alongside his patients with Bobby and Brenna on the other side of the gurney, the orderly and nurse at either end guiding it and two security guards in front with another two bringing up the rear. An imposing sight as they surrounded the brothers protectively.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Then:**

_Tom listened to Sam's breathing, and gave him a cursory exam before he allowed them to lift Sam onto the gurney._

_He started to raise the head of the stretcher but stopped and thought for a moment before continuing to lift it up and then he turned to Dean, 'Dean can you hop up on the gurney so we can have Sam rest against your chest? It'll be better for his breathing because the head of the gurney won't go up high enough?'_

_'Sure doc,' Dean agreed happy to help though he hated relinquishing his contact with Sam, he propped himself against the raised end and held his arms out for his six feet five inch baby brother. Tom, Bobby and two of the guards carefully lifted a semi-conscious Sam onto the gurney and rested him against Dean's chest tipping his chin back a little so his head rested against Dean's shoulder._

_'Okay let's get outta here.' Tom said gathering up his supplies he walked alongside his patients with Bobby and Brenna on the other side of the gurney, the orderly and nurse at either end guiding it and two security guards in front with another two bringing up the rear. An imposing sight as they surrounded the brothers protectively._

S—D

**Now:**

**Memorial Hospital**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Bobby watched as they started to check Sam out properly, they were about to lift him off the gurney and on to the exam table and he could already see the tantrum building in Dean, the dark look he kept shooting at the nursing staff, the subtle tightening of his grip on Sam, and then finally this tiny little tic on the corner of Dean's left eye. To anyone who doesn't know him, they wouldn't even notice it but to someone so used to reading the Winchester brothers and in particular one fiery tempered overly-protective older brother.

'Hey Dean, the doc has to check over Sam so why don't we go and see yer old man while they work on him?' Bobby suggested, 'we'll only be in the way here and Tom will make sure nothing happens to Sam.'

'That's a great idea Dean, we have to take Sam for x-rays and scans and you know that you can't come in the imaging room, I'll come and find you as soon as I know what's going on.'

'You promise?' Dean glared at the doctor, 'not promise if ...'

'I promise Dean, as soon as I know what's going on I will come and personally tell you.'

'S'kay Deanie,' Sam whispered hoarsely, 'Tom'll help me.'

'Kay, if you sure Sammy.' Dean glanced down at Sam and placed a kiss on the top of his head, 'love you my Sammy.'

'Love you ... too ... my ... Deanie.' Sam answered as he swallowed down on the rising cough but in doing so, he only ended up gasping for air.

Scared, Dean watched them lift Sam out of his arms and lay him on the exam bed before fitting a nasal cannula feeding much need oxygen into his starved lungs.

Slowly Dean climbed down from the gurney and went to stand next to Sam, 'be okkies please Sammy,' he whispered tearfully, and then he took a deep breath gave his brother a cocky grin and turned to face the others with his classic game-face fixed firmly in place, 'we go see dad now?'

'We sure do Dean,' Bobby sighed relieved that Dean was willing to leave Sam without too much fuss.

Dean stepped out of the room and then turned back to look at Sam and then fixed Tom with a death stare, 'you help Sammy, make him better or I make you cry.'

Tom and Bobby stared at each other and then turned their attention back to the fierce look and determined stance, Bobby could only see the old healthy Dean standing there wanting to protect his brother to the point of violence.

'I promise I will help him Dean.' Tom spoke calmly and slowly, 'and as soon as we know what we need to do I'll come and talk to you about it.'

'Kay then,' Dean nodded turned on his heels and strode away down the hallway to the lifts. 'Uncle Bobby?'

'Right here kiddo,' Bobby fell into step next to Dean and eyed him warily not sure exactly what kind of mood swing was going on with the younger man.

'Sammy okkies with Tom?'

'Yeah Dean he is.'

'Okkies then, where dad?' Dean kept his eyes averted, as they waited for the lift doors to open.

'Not sure but all we have to do is go to the reception and ask them for his room number.'

'Does Tom know where dad's room is? What if he can't find me and Sammy needs me?'

'Hey, hey don't fret Dean Tom knows he's been lookin' after yer daddy.' Bobby said sending up a small prayer that he was right on that score.

Silently Dean nodded and then seemed to implode on himself as the shock started to hit, his shoulders slumped and he started to rub the side of his head furiously, 'dumb Dean, shoulda been me, dumb, dumb, dumb.'

'Dean, hey Dean now you quit that,' Bobby said trying not to allow himself to show any anger or impatience, 'yer not to blame for anything that Hook is a sick, sick man aint got anything to do with ya.'

'No Bobby, my fault Hook ... took Sammy coz ... me.' Dean stopped rubbing the side of his head and started to pound it instead with a clenched fist. Desperately Bobby grabbed and Dean's fist and forced it down, 'my fault uncle Bobby.'

'No Dean, aint yer fault, it's that sicko Hook's fault and it aint yer fault bout yer daddy either so git it outta yer head now.'

Dean opened his mouth to retort and then did a perfect imitation of a goldfish unable to decide to keep his mouth open or close it. The lift doors slid open and the two men glanced up and stared at the lone occupant standing in front of them.

S—D

Sam watched his brother carefully, knowing that it was killing Dean to have to leave but he was glad in a way that he did go with Bobby. With a heavy sigh he finally allowed himself to relax against the pillows, the pain relief had kicked in and he felt like he was floating, he could hear muffled voices around him, was vaguely aware of hands poking and prodding but it no longer mattered to him as soft clouds seemingly came from nowhere taking him away from his body and away from all the stress and pain.

'Sam? Sam can you hear me?' Tom rubbed his knuckles hard against Sam's sternum trying to elicit a response from his patient, 'damn it Sam you hang in there.' He muttered, 'did anyone do an existing medical condition report?' He glanced up at the nurses before returning his attention back to Sam, worried when he saw the cold sweat covering Sam's already clammy skin, 'ah shit he's convulsing.' He snapped as he pulled the pillow out from under Sam's head and lowered the bedhead, 'did anyone do a allergy check or previous medical?' He snapped out as he worked to keep Sam safe, 'someone answer me dammit.'

'There's ahh nothing in his chart Doctor,' Nurse Sally Webster finally answered holding the near empty chart in her hands.

'Please tell me anyone that they did the normal checks when Sam got here?' Tom asked finally returning his attention to the staff as the convulsion finally subsided.

'I-I'm sorry doctor there didn't seem to be any ...'

'He's convulsing again Doctor,' Tom turned back to Sam just as blood spurted from his mouth the convulsion becoming more violent, 'oh my he's developing a hive like rash...' Sally gasped, 'blood pressure is down, breath sounds ...'

'Okay change the nasal cannula with a face mask we don't want to intubate him if we don't have to.' Finally, he took a deep breath and looked up at Sally, 'Epipen now.' Sally placed it in Tom's hand and then went to check Sam's stats and breathing.

'Okay Kath I need you to take bloods for emergency testing tell them in the labs that they work on them and nothing else we need to know what's going on, Sally get fluids going.'

'Yes doctor,' Sally handed the loaded syringe to Tom before hurrying to hang fluid bags on the IV pole.

'That's it Sam,' Tom coached his patient as the medication took effect, 'right Kath get the bloods and take em to the labs personally, if they give you crap then get em to call me.' Tom disconnected all of the IVs except for the fluids, 'sorry Sam but it's better than having those convulsions,' he said to Sam as he continued to do the exam, he gently prised Sam's mouth open and noticed swelling at the back of his throat. 'Ah geeze Sam you can't take a break can ya?' he muttered, 'okay I want a portable x-ray in here, don't want to move him anymore than necessary, Sally get Doctor Neuman down here stat.'

'Doctor Neuman?'

'Now Sally.'

'Yes Doctor.'

Just then, Sam moaned softly and tried to open his right eye, his left now completely swollen shut 'wha?'

'Sam? Sam it's Tom, you've had a reaction to the pain medication, now I want you to just nod your head and don't try to talk. Do you know if you are allergic to morphine?'

'Pe...pethidine.' Sam managed to force out, his breathing now a distinctive wheeze, 'don' feel so...' Sam moaned and wheezed painfully trying to catch his breath.

'Damn we're gonna have to an endotracheal intubation, Sally did you get hold of Neuman?'

'He's on his way down now Doctor.' Sally reported as she checked Sam's blood pressure again, 'he's blood pressure is rising.'

'Good to hear at least something is going right for us.' Tom changed his gloves and got into position to perform the intubation when Sam started to writhe and moan, and then he started to giggle 'don ... no tickle daddy!' the words barely audible but still clear enough to startle Tom and his team before they realised what was happening.

'Okay let's get him intubated and then I want x-rays and set up a scan, I want to make sure that there are no other underlying issues.'

'Yes Doctor.'

'Tom?' Harry Neuman rushed into the cubicle and came to a halt just by the exam bed, 'what's going on?'

'Severe beating but also anaphylaxis, he's allergic to pethidine.'

'Pethidine? Known allergy?'

'Yeah, we'll ahh get into that later but first his throat is swollen and breathing is compromised.'

'What do you need me for?' Harry asked while watching Tom deftly insert the tubes into Sam's throat, 'nice job there Tommy.'

'Thanks I think, okay Sam's left eye is swollen shut but I'm worried that there may be permanent damage.'

'You got any x-rays done yet?'

'Nope just waiting on the ... ahh here it is.' Tom glanced up just as the imaging tech came in with the portable x-ray.

Nancy came hurrying back with the blood test results while they waited for the x-rays to be finished, 'okay so definite allergic reactions to the pethidine, but ... there's something else.' Tom snarled his upper lip curling in disgust, 'that monster injected Sam with the barbiturate Mebaral, which probably exacerbated the anaphylaxis.'

'What happened to your patient Tom?' Harry asked.

'He was apparently stalked and abducted by a former lab tech of this hospital, Hook, he held Sam hostage and brutally beat him then to top it off he tried to set some sort of trap that would have ended in Sam's death. It was only the actions of Sam's older brother Dean that saved his life.'

'Sounds more like the plot of a horror movie.'

'Tell me about it, he has rope burns around his throat, broken and bruised ribs, broken wrist and dislocated shoulder and the damage to his left eye is what I know so far, as soon as he's stabilised I want to get an ultrasound done on his abdomen I don't want to miss any possible internal injuries or bleeds.'

'So while the ultrasound is being done I'll check his eye and eye socket,' Harry Neuman said as they re-entered the cubicle, he had to take a breath though when he took in the damage and injuries this young man had sustained, 'what kind of monster does this?' he muttered as he gingerly probed Sam's left eye with gloved fingers, 'he needs surgery now Tom.'

S—D

Dean walked silently between Bobby and Nancy, not willing to look at either one and feeling very much like a little boy who got his fingers caught in the cookie jar. 'Stupid uncle Bobby, stupid nurses,' Dean mumbled as he deliberately hurried his pace making his older companions rush to keep up with him, a soft chuckle escaped before he started to mumble again. His fingers twitched and twisted with his open agitation and he felt like he was slowly losing the small amount of control he managed to regain. Just because he hit every button when he got onto the lift they got all huffy and angry. With Bobby going that interesting colour of red and his eyes go kind of cross-eyed when he gets to the limit of his patience.

So now Dean had to walk between Bobby and Nancy the nurse looking after his dad who threatened to have him thrown out of the hospital if he didn't behave. 'Sheesh, Sammy would've laughed, no sense of humour stupid jerks.'

He came to a sudden stop and stood at the door of his father's room, he glanced over his shoulder at Bobby and Nancy before he pushed the door open and went in ahead of them, _let em get their own door, stupid jerks! _Dean blinked away his seemingly ever-present tears and stared down at his father, 'dad?'

John opened his eyes slowly and tried to focus on his eldest son, 'De-Dean?' He choked out.

'You okay dad?' Dean whispered his fingers twisting nervously in front of him, 'you kay?'

'Yeah Dean m'kay,' John coughed slightly and winced in pain, 'dammit.'

'You alright Dad? Want me to get ummm what do I do dad?' Dean was worn out the terror he went through with Sam missing and nearly dying and now his dad was hurt and in pain and he didn't know what to do.

'Dean dang it all yer gotta slow down,' Bobby grumbled as he finally came into the room.

'Bobby dad needs ... he needs ... he – he...'

Bobby took in the frantic look on Dean's face and started to recognise the classic signs of a blow out coming on, gently he took Dean's wrist and led him over to a chair next to John's bed and guided him onto it. Then he squatted down until he was at eye level with Dean, 'okay Dean I need ya to calm down, remember what ya learnt, close yer eyes and take nice big breaths and it'll all come to ya.'

Dean pouted but slowly did as he was instructed, he could hear Sammy's voice in his mind coaching him, keeping him calm, he slowly reopened his eyes and gave Bobby a tremulous grin, 'thanks.'

'It's okay kiddo, I know ya exhausted and got every right to be bit confused, Nancy'll be here in a minute with the doctor to check yer daddy out so don't ya worry bout a thing.'

John laid quietly watching the interaction between his eldest son and his close friend, he couldn't help but feel that twinge of jealousy spiking through his abused body. It should be him comforting his son, helping him to cope and to get better not Bobby Singer. And then he frowned and tried to workout what was wrong, 'where's Sam?'

Both Bobby and Dean glanced over at John with wary looks on their faces, 'guys?' John blinked and tried to focus on their faces, 'what's wrong?'

TBC

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not have any medical training, or any extensive knowledge, I did research as much as I could given time and resource restraints, so if I have made any mistakes or made anything seemed rushed ... please forgive me.


	16. Chapter 16

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Then:**

_John laid quietly watching the interaction between his eldest son and his close friend, he couldn't help but feel that twinge of jealousy spiking through his abused body. It should be him comforting his son, helping him to cope and to get better not Bobby Singer. And then he frowned and tried to workout what was wrong, 'where's Sam?'_

_Both Bobby and Dean glanced over at John with wary looks on their faces, 'guys?' John blinked and tried to focus on their faces, 'what's wrong?'_

S—D

**Now:**

'S-Sammy hurts,' Dean whispered, 'my-my fault.'

'Ah Dean it aint yer fault,' Bobby sighed exasperated, 'there was this lab tech here when Dean was in hospital the first time after his shooting, this tech Hook managed to git into Dean's room when Sam wasn't there, by the time Sam arrived he had Dean restrained to the bed and beyond hysterical with terror. Sam got him, but before he could do anything a male nurse turned up and got Hook out of there, he ended up losing his job and facing charges. Somehow he disappeared and the police couldn't find him, believe me John we had some hunters looking too. Anyway he ah turned up here for something to do with his old job, large as life and saw that Sam was here with Dean. He, he managed to git to Sam and take him.'

'On m-my watch.' Dean added miserably.

'Did ... Did ya find Sam?'

'Yeah we did Dean found him,' Bobby beamed proudly, 'he even worked out that there was a trap, he saved Sam's life ... literally.'

'Yeah?' John beamed proudly at his son and settled back against his pillows his smile fading as he realised that Sam was still not with them so that could only mean something bad.

'Sam's doctor will be here to talk to us soon,' Bobby said placing a calming hand on Dean's knee, 'we came up here as soon as we could leave him, they had to do x-rays and scans.'

John winced and tried to sit up, his stomach protesting his movement but making movement of its own. 'Bobby,' he managed to gasp out as he felt the gorge rise; Bobby watched as all colour faded from John's face and was replaced with a sickly green colour and moved swiftly picking up the emesis bowl and got it into position just as John started to retch and vomit.

'Dean can ya go and git Nancy for yer daddy?' Bobby turned to the pale younger man, 'ya alright Dean?'

'Yeah, I'll go and get Nancy,' Dean mumbled and shuffled out of the room, once again sent out of the way of everything, just like they did with Sam.

'What's wrong Dean?' Nancy asked as she headed towards John's room, 'you alright?'

'I'm fine,' Dean snapped, 'why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine, peachy keen, alright, okay and everything else.'

'Owkay, feel better now?'

'No.'

'What's wrong hon?'

'Dad's puking his guts up, uncle Bobby sent me to come and git ya,' Dean mimicked Bobby perfectly, 'I'm just in the way again.'

'No, no you're not and I'm glad that you came to get me for your dad.'

'Yeah right.'

'Come on, let's go and see what's going on.' Nancy caught Dean's gaze and smiled at him, 'everything's going to be alright Dean I just know it.'

S—D

Nearly four hours later, Tom finally found Bobby and Dean still sitting with a now sleeping John, although as soon as Tom spoke, John woke up the unfamiliar voice startling his fitful sleep.

'What's going on?' John choked out as he carefully made himself a little more comfortable.

'I ah have some news about Sam.' Tom said sighing with relief when Bobby pulled a chair up for him.

'Where Sammy?' Dean demanded, 'you promised me Tom.'

'He's in recovery right now Dean, I've been with him right through to the end of the surgery and then I came to find you, I promise Dean I did everything I could to look after Sam for you.'

'Good.' Dean nodded but get his solemn green gaze fixed on the doctor's face.

'What, what's wrong with my boy Doctor?'

'Tom please,' Tom glanced up at John and seeing a matching look on the father as his son's and he felt a chill run down his spine. 'First up, I have arranged for Sam to be placed in here with you John, seeing as both of you are critical care patients and this is a two-bed room, I figured it will be much easier to have the two of you in one room, safer too.'

'Thanks Tom.' John relaxed slightly but kept his dark gaze on the medic, 'now what's wrong with my boy?'

'Sam suffered more than just a beating, it was like Hook had tortured him, violently ... he also injected him with a barbiturate drug, also before I go into detail about his injuries I must explain something else.' Tom cleared his throat and never before felt like a lamb being led to the slaughter as he did right there and then as he delivered the news of Sam's allergic reactions to the drugs. 'For some reason, in the midst of all of the confusion ... no one got a previous medical ... one of the nurses I'm yet to find out exactly who, it was ... well you and Dean know Bobby just how busy it was when we initially brought in Sam?'

'What are ya tryin' to git at Doc? Spit it out.' Bobby grumbled and placed a gentle but warning hand on Dean's arm when he felt the younger man move forward a little more.

'Someone gave Sam pethidine for pain relief, believe me John, if I knew that Sam had an allergy to pethidine ...'

'Sam's allergic to pethidine?' John frowned as he tried to remember the mishaps and hospital visits his youngest had, 'I don't remember Sam ever being given pethidine.'

'How did ya know?'

'Sam ... managed to let me know when I asked him if it was morphine he was allergic to.'

'Must've been when he was at Stanford,' John's voice cracked slightly and he winced as he shifted again, not wanting to think of that time.

S—D

**Stanford University**

**Palo Alto California**

**2000**

_Sam laughed as he watched Jess try to stay upright on ice skates as they skated around the indoor rink, he tried not to remember the occasional times Dean took him out on the ice when they were kids waiting for their dad to return._

_'Hey earth to Captain Sam.' Jess laughed as she crashed into his broad chest, 'where were you just then?'_

_'Nowhere, just watching you.' Sam grinned as he bent down and kissed her lightly, 'so hot chocolate?'_

_'Mmm marshmallows?'_

_'No other way is there?'_

_'Sounds like a plan Winchester.' Jess gripped his arm tightly as they skated off the ice, 'you know Sam it's nice to see you relax and not studying.'_

_'I'm that bad am I?' _

_'Gee let me think,' Jess laughed happily as she clutched his large hand tightly, 'hey Sam you okay?' She asked as she as she nudged his shoulder, her smile faded as she took in the pallor of his face, 'Sam?'_

_'Just a – a headache that's all.' Sam winced and tried to push it away but just as they got to the top of the stairs, the headache morphed into something vicious and unbelievable. Sam faltered the dizziness and lightheadedness assaulted him and he lost his bearings. _

_'Sam?' Jess cried out as she watched Sam's knees buckle, his eyes roll back into his head and the loss of his balance, all appearing in a form of slow motion as she watched him start to tumble. 'Oh God, Sam!'_

_The sound of cracking bone echoed around the stairs but all Jess could care about was her unconscious boyfriend lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, his left leg bent awkwardly underneath him his right wrist already swelling and lying on a wrong angle._

_The arrival of the ambulance and sudden separation from Sam brought Jess out of her fog she needed to feel his strength once again. 'Miss, Miss do you know if he's allergic to anything?'_

_'No, no not that I'm aware of.' Jess answered staring down at Sam's pale and drawn face, he looked so ill and in so much pain._

_'Okay check 50mg pethidine,' the paramedic checked the dosage with his partner before administering the pain relief. _

_Jess watched Sam's face intently while the paramedics placed inflated splints over his fractured leg and wrist. 'Why is there a blue ring around his mouth?' Jess cried out, 'he's having trouble breathing.'_

_'What?' The paramedic nearest Jess turned to check on Sam's airways, 'damn it his throat's swelling.'_

_'Skin clammy and blood pressure is dropping fast,' his partner intoned, 'we got a rash starting.'_

_'Epipen now.'_

_'What's going on?' Jess asked terrified at the change in Sam's condition, it was happening so quickly._

_'Looks like your boyfriend is allergic to pethidine,' the paramedic whose name tag said Keith Walker, 'we're giving him oxygen and my partner is administering Epinephrine to Sam because he is having what is called an anaphylactic reaction to the pethidine injection.'_

_'So fast?'_

_'With severe reactions yes, he should get himself a medi-alert bracelet just in case, looks like he should never be administered pethidine again.'_

_S—D_

_Jess walked into Sam's hospital room and smiled at her ailing boyfriend, 'hey good looking need a bed bath?'_

_'Mmm dunno nurse you see my girlfriend could walk in at any time ...'_

_'And she's the jealous type huh?'_

_'Yeah but I don't mind, I'm kind of the same way with her,' Sam smiled and reached up with his good hand to take her hand, 'looks like you've fallen for a klutz.'_

_'Wouldn't have ya any other way,' Jess bent down and kissed him chastely, 'I got ya something.' She pulled a small black box out of her bag and held it out to him, 'want me to?'_

_'Please babe,' Sam smiled and watched curiously as she opened the box and pulled out a chunky chain bracelet with a silver medical medal in the centre, 'what's this?'_

_'This honey, is a medi-alert bracelet, it's got your name and your pethidine allergy engraved on the back, this way you will never have to nearly die from an injection again.'_

_'Have I told you how much I love you lately?' Sam said as she placed the bracelet on his left wrist then he pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her deeply, 'now what was that about a bed bath?'_

S—D

Memorial Hospital

Grangeville Kentucky

Present day

'Jess?' Sam called out his arm flailing for her, 'Jess?'

'Sam? Hey it's okay I'm Sadie Frost and I'm your recovery nurse,' a young woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes smiled down at her distraught patient. 'Do you know what's happened and where you are?'

'Jess?' Sam croaked out and tried to workout what was going on, 'I – I fell down stairs broke my leg and wrist?'

'No, no sorry honey that must have happened before, you're in Memorial Hospital in Grangeville.'

At the mention of Grangeville the fog seemed to dissipate a little in his mind and his more recent memories came flooding back. With a small cry Sam started to writhe as the pain registered and his body seemed to reject him.

'Okay calm down Sam, the doctor has left an order for pain relief for you.'

'No, no pethidine.'

'Nope no pethidine, I know about your severe allergic reaction and it is now in your chart, did you know about your allergy?'

'Yeah I – I did.'

'You might want to get yourself a medic-alert bracelet.'

'I ah had one,' Sam sniffed and felt himself relax as the new pain relief kicked in, 'there ahh, there was a fire and – and my girlfriend died I must've dropped the bracelet then and it got destroyed, I was going to get another one, but – but she gave it to me,' Sam's good eye started to flutter shut, but he kept wanting to talk, the effects of the anaesthetic and painkillers. 'Jess loved me,' He slurred, where's Jess?'

'Oh I'm sorry Sam,' Sadie took his blood pressure and temperature, 'the orderly is on his way to take you upstairs to your room.'

'Hmmm, where Dean?'

'Dean's your brother?'

'Uhhuh.'

'He's upstairs waiting for you, and it looks like your orderly is here, take care Sam.'

'Th-thanks ... S-Sadie.' Sam nodded sleepily and was totally unaware as they started to push his bed out of the recovery ward and heading towards his hospital room, not realising who was waiting for him besides Dean.

TBC

S—D

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not have any medical training, or any extensive knowledge, I did research as much as I could given time and resource restraints, so if I have made any mistakes or made anything seemed rushed ... please forgive me.


	17. Chapter 17

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Please accept my deepest and sincerest apologies for not updating before this. As most of you know, I am a university student and was trying to complete my Honours year, which included writing a 15000 word thesis as well as course work. This semester was a killer and I was totally overwhelmed for a while, trying to get everything finished and also to present a paper at a Symposium on Monstrosity in literature and film. So I had to (sob) let a few things move to the sidelines for a little while. On the upside the thesis is finished and handed in, entitled The Dracula Myth, from Novel to Movie, my last undergrad essay is finally finished and handed in, now just one small test to finish and I am done for my undergrad and just sweating to see if I will be doing my Masters or will be able to go straight through to PhD.

So after such a longwinded apology I hope that you enjoy this update and they will be more frequent from now on as I am on my big, big break from uni until March next year.

Thanks to everyone, for your patience you guys rock!!!!!!!

**S—D**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Then:**

_Memorial Hospital_

_Grangeville Kentucky_

_Present day_

_'Jess?' Sam called out his arm flailing for her, 'Jess?'_

_'Sam? Hey it's okay I'm Sadie Frost and I'm your recovery nurse,' a young woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes smiled down at her distraught patient. 'Do you know what's happened and where you are?'_

_'Jess?' Sam croaked out and tried to work out what was going on, 'I – I fell down stairs broke my leg and wrist?'_

_'No, no sorry honey that must have happened before, you're in Memorial Hospital in Grangeville.'_

_At the mention of Grangeville the fog seemed to dissipate a little in his mind and his more recent memories came flooding back. With a small cry Sam started to writhe as the pain registered and his body seemed to reject him._

_'Okay calm down Sam, the doctor has left an order for pain relief for you.'_

_'No, no pethidine.'_

_'Nope no pethidine, I know about your severe allergic reaction and it is now in your chart, did you know about your allergy?'_

_'Yeah I – I did.'_

_'You might want to get yourself a medic-alert bracelet.'_

_'I ah had one,' Sam sniffed and felt himself relax as the new pain relief kicked in, 'there ahh, there was a fire and – and my girlfriend died I must've dropped the bracelet then and it got destroyed, I was going to get another one, but – but she gave it to me,' Sam's good eye started to flutter shut, but he kept wanting to talk, the effects of the anaesthetic and painkillers. 'Jess loved me,' He slurred, where's Jess?'_

_'Oh I'm sorry Sam,' Sadie took his blood pressure and temperature, 'the orderly is on his way to take you upstairs to your room.'_

_'Hmmm, where Dean?'_

_'Dean's your brother?'_

_'Uhhuh.'_

_'He's upstairs waiting for you, and it looks like your orderly is here, take care Sam.' _

_'Th-thanks ... S-Sadie.' Sam nodded sleepily and was totally unaware as they started to push his bed out of the recovery ward and heading towards his hospital room, not realising who was waiting for him besides Dean._

S—D

Dean chewed his lower lip and fidgeted once again in his chair as he watched the door, he couldn't understand why Sammy wasn't there yet. The doc promised Sammy was coming but it was taking forever.

'Dean, Dean son calm down.' Bobby placed a hand on Dean's vibrating leg, 'you'll wake yer daddy up.'

'Where's Sammy?' Dean turned a fretful stare to Bobby, 'why he not here?'

'He will be Dean you just have to be patient.' Just as Bobby just finished speaking the door opened and an orderly appeared briefly to lock it in place before he pushed the bed into the room.

'S-Sammy?' Dean whimpered when he finally saw his baby brother, 'wh-what wrong with S-Sammy?'

S—D

John moved restlessly, he tried to keep his wakefulness from the others, preferring to watch them instead but after a careful stare sweep he ended up matching stares with Bobby.

'Nice to see ya awake again Johnny.'

'Bobby.' John rasped, 'water?'

'I gots it dad.' Dean jumped up from his cramped position in the chair next to Sam's bed and hurried to the small stand between the beds. 'W-want ice to?'

'Thanks son.' John smiled as he watched Dean carefully pour out the water over a few fast melting ice blocks, he sipped it carefully through the straw and then sank back against his pillows a soft sigh of relief slipping past his chapped lips. 'How you doin?'

'M'fine dad.' Dean mumbled as he carefully held the cup with two hands and placed it back on the stand, 'Sa-Sammy hurts.'

'I – I know son, argh damn it.'

'D-Dad you hurts too?'

'Just a little, Dean want to sit and talk to me for a minute?' John asked his gaze flickering to Bobby and then to Sam.

'Okkies dad.' Dean pulled the chair over and plopped himself down, but seconds later he started the jiggling of his leg and chewing his lower lip.

'Dean hey you're gonna chew a hole in that lip soon.' John got out before he started to cough a tickle running cruelly down his throat.

Silently Dean stood and moved over to the water, instinctively knowing just what to do, gratefully John sipped the water and watched Dean carefully, aside from the slight tremor in his hands and the ever-present look of a lost child on his face, John could have sworn that he had his eldest son back. 'Thanks Dean.'

'S-kay dad.' Dean blushed and quickly took his seat again, 'whatcha wanna talk bout?'

'Sammy looked after you when you got hurt?'

'Uhhuh, Sammy got us a – a 'partment an', an' tooks me to, to Doc an' uncle Bobby's.' Dean muttered his gaze continuously moving between the two beds.

'He did good huh?'

'Always good, dad?'

'Yes son?'

'Where was you?'

'When Dean?' John frowned a little he was pretty sure that he knew what Dean was talking about and he had no idea on how to answer him.

'De?' Sam moaned and instantly Dean was at his side, his question unanswered and his father momentarily ignored.

'S-Sammy?'

'Jess ... argh no ... no ... Jess no ... Dean gotta save her ...' Sam tried to reach Jess, his good hand flailing blindly, 'Jess, no, Jess.'

'Sammy wakey now.' Dean shook his brother's arm and tried to get him to wake up but Sam was still completely entrenched in his nightmare-memory. 'Uncle Bobby?'

'Sam ... Sam time to wake up.' Bobby shook Sam gently, he was so focused on the youngest of the Winchester men, he missed the jealousy-filled glare coming from the other patient in the room.

S—D

John watched as Bobby and Dean hovered over Sam, his son, his baby, his jealousy and anger getting the better of him he wanted Singer out of the room, and away from the boys, his boys. With a low growl he pushed himself upright and went to get out of bed.

'John what the ... what the hell do ya think ya doin?'

'Going to MY son.' John snarled, 'what do you think?'

'Yer a freakin' idgit, ya got a hole in yer gut.'

'No kiddin.'

'Dad what's wrong?' Dean looked over at his father, suddenly torn between his father and brother. 'You kay?'

'Yeah Dean, just worried bout Sam.' John grunted as he sank back in his bed and glared at Bobby.

'Dad?' Sam's whispered voice silencing the other men.

'Youse wake Sammy?' Dean asked excitedly, 'my Sammy?'

'My Dean.' Sam's voice barely audible. 'thirsty.'

Repeating his movements from earlier Dean poured a drink of water for his brother and held it steadily while Sam sipped through the straw. 'Mmm, thanks De.'

'How you feeling kiddo?' John called from the other bed, he so desperately wanted to get closer to his baby.

'Dad? Wha' 'appened?' Sam blinked his good eye and tried to focus on his father's face but it was all a blur.

'Bad man hurts my Sammy,' Dean snarled his upper lip curling with anger, 'you got lots hurts doc had to cut you open and play wif yer guts.'

'Dean!' Bobby chided him gently but was inwardly proud of how Dean was handling the situation he had come a long way since his own gunshot injury.

'So how are we all this morning?' Tom came in just as John was about to let fly at Bobby again for his ... well for whatever.

'T-Tom?' Sam blinked slowly, his confusion clearly etched across his face, 'wha?'

'Okay before I answer you I just want to check your surgical sites and give your dad a quick look over and then I'll go into detail about your surgery ... Sam?'

'M'fine ... tired.' Sam grimaced as he tried to swallow.

'Let me check you first.' Tom pulled a small penlight out of his pocket, 'open up for me please Sam.' He carefully inspected Sam's throat, and then his eye, before moving methodically through the rest of the sites, 'does this hurt Sam?' he asked as he gently pressed on Sam's abdomen.

'Argh.' Sam hissed just as Tom's practiced fingers hit a sore spot.

'I take it that's a yes?' Tom grinned but then sobered when he saw the death glare forming on Dean's face again. 'Well all's looking pretty good,' Tom recovered Sam with his sheets and then took quick readings from the various monitors surrounding his patient. 'Okay John you're next.'

'Gee thanks.' John drawled and tried to focus on something else while the doctor started the exam, just then he noticed another face hovering over him, the dark green stare fixed firmly on the doctor's face. 'Dean?'

'Makin' sure dad.' Dean mumbled without breaking eye contact with the doctor, 'makin' sure.'

Tom grinned and finished checking the wound in John's stomach and his other injuries, when done he checked the monitors connected to John, wrote up some notes and then took a seat between the beds and faced both patients and both family members, he suddenly felt like he was facing a firing squad.

'Talk doc.' Dean encouraged the man while he took a seat on the bed next to his baby brother suddenly needing the physical contact.

'First John you're wound is looking a lot better, you can try getting up later if you like but a short walk to the bathroom is it. Nothing more!' Tom added seeing the look on John's face, 'I mean it.'

'What bout Sammy?' Dean asked virtually vibrating with nervous energy and the need to remain in control.

'Okay, Sam, the drugs are out of your system now which is a good thing, the barbiturate he gave you fortunately didn't cause any lasting damage, the allergic reaction to the pethidine has settled and the rash is just about gone.' Tom took a deep breath and then started to continue, albeit hesitantly. 'We did an exploratory laparoscope and had to repair a tear in your liver, and right kidney but they had to remove your spleen.' Tom paused again and let the information sink in, he hated overloading his already fragile patient's emotional state. 'They set your wrist, and put your shoulder back in, it's immobilised because they had to use some surgical wire to keep your shoulder joint stable, I had an Ophthalmologist, Harry Neuman take over with your eye.'

'What is it Tom?' John asked when he saw the doctor hesitate.

'What is ophthalmol-wichy?' Dean asked, 'too dumb to know.'

'He's an eye surgeon Dean and don't worry not many people know how to pronounce it too.' Tom said with a tight smile. 'Harry examined your left eye before the surgery and had scans done to check for any fractures to your eye socket and or your cheekbone.'

'And?' Sam whispered hoarsely, once again Dean sensing his brother's discomfort held the cup for Sam and encouraged him to sip slowly.

'No fractures, your eye socket and cheekbone are intact - Harry had to repair a tear to your tear-duct...'

'No more chick-flick moments huh then Sammy?' Dean teased his brother lightly.

'Jerk!' Sam whispered in his brother's ear, 'what's wrong with my eye doc?' he asked returning his attention to the doctor.

'Your retina was detached, Harry decided to do the repair while he did the tear duct to minimise the danger of permanent vision impairment.'

'You mean my son is blind in his left eye?'

'No, no it means that Harry did the operation now to hopefully prevent any major vision loss, unfortunately we won't know until the bandages come off and the swelling subsides, the good news is that because Harry picked it up so early and operated immediately the odds are minimal if any actual vision loss.'

'What about Sam's throat doc? It was pretty swollen and ...'

'The swelling is starting to come down … we're giving him broad-spectrum antibiotics through his IV mix, so hopefully we can alleviate any potential issues before they arise there.' Tom said, 'Sam I'm sorry but there's no quick cure, it's gonna take time for the swelling to go down and the injuries all to heal.'

Bobby leant against the window ledge and watched the interactions of the four other men; he could feel the anger radiating from John but also something else, something darker. Without completely picking it up he turned his attention to the brothers. Dean seemed to be able to cope better than he did just a few short weeks ago, but there was still a long way to go with him and now with Sam beaten all kinds of ways till Sunday it was going to be a tricky situation while he recuperated. Especially with Dean's own issues and now John's. sighing Bobby scrubbed at his beard, adjusted his ever-present cap and listened closely as the doc reeled off Sam's injuries and he felt his stomach start to clench and roil as the bile started to climb up his throat, his own anger building to the point where he had to move or let fly, clearing his throat he waited for the doctor to pause, 'I'm ah going on a coffee run.' He grunted out as he left the room.

'Uncle Bobby?' Dean stared at the still closing door, 'do sumfin wrong?'

'No, no Dean … Bobby's just gone for coffee.' Sam whispered and patted his brother's hand slightly before wrapping his long tapered fingers around Dean's, 'bet you could do with some?'

'You bets Sammy.' Dean nodded enthusiastically, 'don't mean to be stupid.'

'Hey you're … argh … not … argh … stupid.' Sam pushed the words out as pain spiked from his abdomen right up to his head, 'argh doc?'

'Nice deep breathes there for me Sam,' Tom said as he moved towards Sam's bed, 'that's it, I just want to inspect that site again.'

'You make Sammy hurts?' Dean growled and within the blink of an eye he had his fists twisted in the lapels of Tom's lab coat and had the doctor pinned against the wall. 'Dean makes you hurt.'

'Dean … please … don't.' Sam cried out though his voice barely sounded, 'need you … my Dean.'

'S-Sammy?' Dean blinked and looked at the man directly in front of him, 'doc?' he asked confused.

'That's okay Dean, you can let go now.' Tom tried to pry Dean's fingers from his coat but sensing danger Dean tightened his grip and pushed the other man harder against the wall.

'Stand down Dean, that's an order.' John barked out the command, his authoritive tone filling the silence.

'Dad?' Dean blinked furiously, letting go with his left hand he started to rub his forehead viciously. 'Gotta look after Sammy.'

'Dean?' Sam called his brother again, 'my Dean.' He held a shaking hand to his big brother and gave him a small smile when Dean let go of the doctor and padded back to settle himself on the bed next to Sam, mindful of the bandaging and various tubes and patches on his brother, Dean carefully laid his head on Sam's good shoulder, sleepily he took Sam's hand and twisted their fingers together, 'leepy Sammy.' He lisped regressing even further as the exhaustion and shock took over.

John felt the unexpected jealousy and tears appear again, he was so over the emotional bullshit, moving stiffly he tried to roll onto his side but failed miserably and had to be content with rolling halfway, at least he didn't have to stare at the boys for a while.

'I'm going to order you a PCA now that you're awake Sam, but you have to promise me that you will use it, any pain and you press the button.'

'Yessir.' Sam yawned.

'Sam! It's important you have had major surgery and an organ removed, you use your PCA pump or it will be hourly injections.'

'You wouldn't…'

'Watch me…' Tom tried to glare down at the brothers until he saw Dean trying not to laugh, 'what's so funny Dean?'

'Sammy … he be good coz I'm here to watch over him.' Dean said his sudden mirth gone.

Tom left the room and hurried down corridor almost connecting with Bobby and the hot cups of coffee. 'Whoa Doc where's the fire?'

'Sorry Bobby, I'm just going to order a PCA pump for Sam while he's awake enough for it to be set up.'

'How's Dean going with it all?' Bobby asked his steady gaze boring into Tom's more flustered gaze, 'truthfully.'

'Truthfully … I'm amazed, and that is the truth Bobby, he is remarkably resilient the slight regression we saw before I think is just a result of exhaustion and shock, he's still the ever-protective brother Sam told me about by the sounds of it.'

'Yeah that's our Dean, can't keep him down for long.' Bobby smirked.

'Bobby can I ask you a candid question?'

'Shoot.'

'What about their father?'

Bobby stared at the man, weighing up what he knows about him, and what his gut says, 'what about him doc?'

'Well … now don't get me wrong but there doesn't seem to be the closeness between John and the boys as one would expect, in fact if I didn't know better I'd say that you were their father.'

S—D

Carefully manoeuvring himself to the edge of his bed, John sat up and waited for the dizziness to pass, then he tentatively placed each foot flat on the floor holding his breath he pushed himself upright. Swaying dizzily he held onto the nightstand for a few seconds.

'Dad whatcha doin?' Dean asked appearing at his father's side, his green eyes wide and filled with innocence, 'you should still be in bed.'

'Nah I'm fine son, just want to sit with you and Sam for a while.' John breathed out and tried to hide the tremor running through his already weakening muscles, 'but ya still can give ya old man a hand though.'

'Sure Dad.' Dean wrapped his arm around his father's shoulders and pulled John's arm around his before guiding him the few feet to the chair.

'Hey Dad.' Sam gave his father a wan smile before he let his head rest against the pillows, 'great work Dean.'

'How you doing Sammy?'

'Sam, dad you call him Sam.' Dean growled returning to his seat on the bed next to Sam.

'Sam?' John swallowed down on the sarcastic remark wanting to erupt from him.

'M'fine Sir.' Sam dropped his gaze to the cotton waffle blanket covering his legs, 'bit sore.'

'Look at me Sam.' John tried to ignore the death glare coming from his eldest and laid his hand on Sam's knee.

Sam glanced up and stared at John unsure of what to do or say, he so wanted to get into it with his father about where he was when Dean was shot but he needed to stay come for his brother's sake, he could see just how tired and rundown Dean was becoming. 'I'm fine Dad honestly, I'm sore as hell but I'm doing okay.'

'My Sammy.' Dean announced proudly as he took Sam's hand in his again and sent a warning glare at his father, 'love my Sammy.'

'I love you both Dean, you boys know that don't you?' John asked not wanting to hear anything but yes, and yet he held his breath as he waited the beating seconds for their answer.

'We loves you too Dad.' Dean said nodding his head slowly, 'Sammy's tired and throat sore he's not allowed to talk now.'

'De…' Sam tried but Dean gently covered his mouth and shook his head, 'no more talking Sammy, I do the talking now.'

S—D

'Hey I'm the new relief nurse.' A young woman said as she walked towards the nurse's station, 'Joan Williams,'

'I'm Nancy where's our regular temp nurse?' Nancy asked suspiciously and openly stared at the name bade on the new arrival.

'Not sure I just got told to report to you.' Joan smirked a little and looked around expectantly, 'haven't worked a critical care ward for a while but I'm sure that I'll get the hang of it.'

'Well to start Joan, the doctor has ordered a PCA pump for one of his patients I'm just getting it organised so if you want to familiarise yourself with the patient charts while I do that, then I can take you on a tour so you can meet our patients.'

'How many have we got in at the moment?'

'You probably came at a good time, we only have four patients and two are sharing the same ward, they're a father and son, the other two patients are private patients, all rooms are fitted with cameras so we can watch the patients for any signs of distress, but we can also give them privacy as well by flicking that switch to audio only.'

'Wow, that's high tech.'

'Yeah it saves us if we're short staffed or really busy, the cameras can be moved to aim at any angle within the room.'

'Do the patients know that they are there?'

'The ones that are conscious yes.' Nancy picked up the orders Tom had written out for Sam and went to leave the desk, 'I'll be right back.'

'No problems at all Nancy.' Joan grinned and sat down behind the desk and opened the top file, her smile widening when she saw what the name was. 'John Singer.'

'Oh yes no problems at all.' Joan smiled and ran the tip of her tongue over her cherry red lips as her eyes glinted black for nearly a second before they returned to their normal dark brown, 'no problems at all.'

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Then:**

_Memorial Hospital_

_Grangeville Kentucky_

_Present day_

_'Hey I'm the new relief nurse.' A young woman said as she walked towards the nurse's station, 'Joan Williams,'_

_'I'm Nancy where's our regular temp nurse?' Nancy asked suspiciously and openly stared at the name bade on the new arrival._

_'Not sure I just got told to report to you.' Joan smirked a little and looked around expectantly, 'haven't worked a critical care ward for a while but I'm sure that I'll get the hang of it.'_

_'Well to start Joan, the doctor has ordered a PCA pump for one of his patients I'm just getting it organised so if you want to familiarise yourself with the patient charts while I do that, then I can take you on a tour so you can meet our patients.'_

_'How many have we got in at the moment?'_

_'You probably came at a good time, we only have four patients and two are sharing the same ward, they're a father and son, the other two patients are private patients, all rooms are fitted with cameras so we can watch the patients for any signs of distress, but we can also give them privacy as well by flicking that switch to audio only.'_

_'Wow, that's high tech.'_

_'Yeah it saves us if we're short staffed or really busy, the cameras can be moved to aim at any angle within the room.'_

_'Do the patients know that they are there?'_

_'The ones that are conscious yes.' Nancy picked up the orders Tom had written out for Sam and went to leave the desk, 'I'll be right back.'_

_'No problems at all Nancy.' Joan grinned and sat down behind the desk and opened the top file, her smile widening when she saw what the name was. 'John Singer.'_

_'Oh yes no problems at all.' Joan smiled and ran the tip of her tongue over her cherry red lips as her eyes glinted black for nearly a second before they returned to their normal dark brown, 'no problems at all.' _

**S—D**

**Now:**

Memorial Hospital

Grangeville Kentucky

Two weeks later.

Dean rubbed his forehead in agitation, the headache he woke up with was progressively getting worse, his dad and uncle were acting all weird, and Sammy was still feeling bad. Sighing Dean closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down just like Sammy had taught him but nothing was working.

He sighed again, opened his eyes and turned his attention back to watching his baby brother, Sam was looking a lot better, the doctors were all happy with his progress and they said that he could go home soon, but he still wore the thick padding over his left eye and no one could or would answer their questions about Sam's sight.

'Dean?' Sam held his hand out to Dean wanting to come closer, 'my Dean.'

'My Sammy.' Dean beamed, getting up quickly he suddenly paled and swayed dizzily 'head hurts.'

'Dean?' Sam pulled himself up more and tried to see what was wrong with his brother but his sight was still so out of whack, blurred and off-centre it made it hard for him to see anything clearly, even his brother's face. 'Dean?'

'Head hurts ... dizzy.' Dean grunted out as he staggered towards Sam, 'damn it Sam!'

'Hey, hey it's okay Dean, it's gonna be okay.' Sam tried to console his brother just as the door swung open and his father came in along with the new nurse Joan.

'Is something wrong?' Joan asked as she helped John ease back onto his bed.

'Dean needs to see our doctor he has a headache.' Sam said a little sharper than intended but he didn't care.

'Oh I'm sure that we don't have to disturb the doctor just for a little headache,' Joan smiled coldly, 'I'll go and get him some Aspirin.'

'You don't understand, Dean has a pre-existing head injury if he needs to see a doctor then he needs to see one.' Sam growled his arm sliding protectively around Dean's shoulders.

'Sam!' John silenced his son, 'sorry bout that Joan but Sam is right, if Dean has a headache then it might be something serious.'

'Oh, okay John I'll be right back.' Joan smiled sweetly at the older Winchester before turning a glare at his sons before leaving.

'What was that dad?' Sam snapped hoarsely, 'how come you're so interested in Dean's welfare now?'

'Don't Sam, don't go there.' John warned his voice low and filled with menace, 'you don't know everything.'

'I know I searched for you dad, when I found Dean I had no idea what to do, or what to do and you were nowhere to be found, I must have filled your voice mail a dozen times with the messages I left for you.'

'Dammit Sam it wasn't safe, you should ... I'm your father I don't need to answer to you.'

'What about Dean dad? Don't you even care? One hundred days Dad!' Sam's voice faded even more as he tried to yell, 'he was shot in the head.'

'What the hell is this yelling about?' Bobby demanded as he charged into the hospital room, but he came to a skidding stop when he took in the paleness of Dean's face and the way he huddled against his brother tears running down his face, then he looked up at Sam and saw the raw anger and anguish written across the young man's face before he finally turned to John and seeing the matching look on his face. 'Well someone gonna answer me?'

'Gonna puke.' Dean mumbled as he lifted a shaking hand to his mouth, moving as quickly as he could Bobby managed to get an empty kidney dish under Dean's chin just before the first round of vomit erupted from his mouth.

'What's going on?' Tom asked as he came in and headed straight to Dean, a smirking Joan followed close by, this was working out better than she had hoped.

'Dean had a headache, then he stood up and got dizzy and now he's vomiting.' Sam rasped, his throat tight and raw felt like it was lined with razor blades.

'First up, no more talking for you Sam, ah I said no more talking.' Tom reprimanded his patient and then turned his attention to Dean. 'How you doing there dude?'

'Don't feel good.' Dean moaned pushing the dish away, 'don't like puking.'

'Not many of us do, now Dean tell me about your headache.'

'Hurts here.' Dean pointed to the scar from his bullet wound, 'boom, boom, boom.'

'Owkay, hey Dean wanna come for a walk with me?' Tom asked watching Dean's reaction carefully, 'I'll help make your headache go away and we can get some pretty cool pictures of your head.'

'Sammy?' Dean tried to focus on Sam's face but it was all blurred and weird looking, 'don't feel so good.'

'Hey Dean, listen to me ... can you go with Tom?' Sam whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear him, 'I'm gonna have a bit of a nap so I'll be better when you get back.'

'My Sammy?'

'My Dean.' Sam smiled and patted his brother's hand, 'you'll be okay with Tom.'

'Kay.' Dean glanced up at the doctor with a purely miserable expression on his face, 'don' feel good.'

'Joan can you go get me a wheelchair for Dean and ring imaging and tell them that I am bringing Dean down for scans and an MRI of his head please?'

'Yes Doctor.' Joan winked at John before sashaying out of the room to carry out Tom's instructions.

'Now Dean I know that you don't like needles but I can give you one that will help you feel better right away.'

'Feel better now?' Dean frowned and felt the pain spike in his head, 'do it doc!'

Sam and Tom exchanged worried looks, Dean sounded more like his old self to Sam, but to Tom he sounded like he was in much more pain than he was saying.

Deftly, Tom prepared the syringe and after swabbing Dean's arm he quickly administered the pain relief and then another smaller shot to help with his nausea and vomiting, just then Joan came back with the wheelchair. 'They're waiting for you doctor.'

'Thanks Joan,' Tom helped Dean into the chair his worry spiking at how compliant he was, 'let's go Dean ... ready to ride?'

'Lights ... hurt.' Dean winced and covered his eyes with his fingers, 'head ... hurt ... don't wanna ... hurt.'

Tom gave Dean a folded towel to hold over his eyes while they went to the imaging department, 'bring him back in one piece Doc.' Bobby grinned and gave Dean's shoulder a slight squeeze.

'Take care of my son Doctor.' John's voice rumbled drowning out everyone else's voices.

'He's in good hands don't worry guys.' Tom grinned and pushed Dean's wheelchair out the door, tense seconds morphed into minutes as the remaining inhabitants of the hospital room remained locked in their own thoughts.

'He is my son Sam, no matter what you think of me, he is my son.' John spat out bitterly hating himself for attacking his still seriously ill and injured youngest son but he couldn't help himself.

'Yeah well bang up job you've done there dad.' Sam forced the words out his own anger extinguishing the fire building in his abused throat.

'You do not disrespect me boy.' John hauled himself off his bed and before Bobby could comprehend what was happening, his so-called friend stood over his youngest son's bed, his large fists twisted in Sam's hospital grade T-shirt.

'Dad let go of me!' Sam rasped struggling to free himself from his father's grip.

'Dean is my son, not yours, not Singer's, mine and you had better not forget it.'

'For God's sake John let Sam go.' Bobby tried to drag John off Sam but his strength seemed to be endless. 'Winchester let your son go now!'

'Get off me Singer, you aint got no right in interfering with what goes on between me and my boys.' John turned to face Bobby but kept his death grip on Sam. 'I can do what I want to them and there's nothing you can do about it.'

'Dad!' Sam cried out, coughing harshly spraying his father's hand with his blood.

'Dammit John what's gotten into you?' Bobby pulled his fist back and connected hard with the other man's exposed jaw, finally John's grip loosened enough for Bobby to pull him away, grunting he managed to manoeuvre John back onto his bed before hurrying back to Sam. 'Sam, son you alright?'

'Wha' happened?' Sam rasped blinking owlishly up at his 'adopted' uncle.

'Dunno but something aint right here.' Bobby scratched at his beard and readjusted his cap, 'you be right for a minute?' Sam nodded and tried to calm his breathing down.

Bobby turned back to John pulling up the chair he sat and stared at his old friend unsure of what to say or do. 'What the hell is going on John?'

'Get outta my face Singer.' John spat, his anger flaring again, 'what are you still doing here?'

'Looking after you idjits ... now calm down before ya go and burst ya wound open.'

'Go back to South Dakota Bobby, aint nothing here for you.'

'I'll go back when the boys say that they don't need me anymore and not a day sooner so git used to it.' Bobby glanced over at Sam and then leant closer to John, 'I'll only say this once Winchester, if it was just you I'd leave ya sorry ass here to wallow but those boys need someone to look after em, someone who hasn't got their head stuck up their ass.'

S—D

**Dean's Homecoming 100****th**** Day**

**Sam and Dean's apartment**

**E 23rd Street**

**Sioux Falls South Dakota**

**Two days before Christmas Eve **

Sam looked around the small apartment with a critical eye, he wanted everything to be perfect for Dean, he was finally coming home from the hospital for good this time. The small tree stood proudly in the corner with its few strands of tinsel and a few second-hand ornaments, but it was their tree and well Sam felt pretty pleased with everything. Bobby was due to arrive just after dinner, giving Sam time to settle Dean in and for them to get used to being in their own permanent home.

Grabbing the keys to the impala, Sam cluttered downstairs and hurried to the small carport, running his fingers through his unruly hair as he ran, time was slipping away and he knew that Dean would be more than anxious to be released from the hospital even though he had been home on day visits and the occasional weekend, this was different, this was for good.

S—D

'You gone Sammy?' Dean pouted and lifted a tear stained face up to his brother, 'no find you.'

'I had to go and get our place ready, remember our apartment?' Sam asked as he packed Dean's small bag.

'Uhhuh.' Dean nodded chewing his lower lip, 'we goes live there?'

'Yeah that's if you're ready to go that is?'

'Uhhuh, I wanna go home Sammy,' Dean sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve, 'my Sammy?'

'My Dean.' Sam gave Dean a lopsided grin, 'so we can go I've signed your papers and the nurse is bringing your chariot.'

'Don't need no dumb ch-ch-char-iot.' Dean mumbled.

Five minutes later and Sam had finally managed to get Dean into the impala and was ready to drive off. 'Wait Sammy!' Dean yelled startling his brother to the point of nearly cussing and yelling.

'Wh-what Dean?'

'G-Gotta pick m-m-music.' Dean grinned cheekily and pointed to the tape deck.

'Right I forgot.' Sam shook his head and pressed the play button, ACDC's Back in Black blared through the speakers, the shining smile on Dean's face said it all, and Sam finally started to relax.

Patiently Sam helped Dean up the stairs to their apartment after a fairly uneventful drive home, with his brother dozing most of the way. 'Here we go Deanie.' Sam announced unlocking the door and stepping aside for Dean to let him shuffle inside.

'You remember where your room is?'

'Yeppers ... hey Sammy wh-what's th-th-that?' Dean came to halt and stared in wonder at the small tree in their living room.

'Ah it's our Christmas tree.'

'Ch-Ch-Christ-mas?' Dean frowned as he tried to remember what it was, he started to rub his forehead and mumbled under his breath for a few seconds as he worked it out in his mind. 'Ch-Ch-Christmas ... tree ... pre-presen-presents?'

'Yep that's right Dean, presents.' Sam shook his head, '_trust Dean to remember presents!'_

'S-Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'We – we do Ch-Christ-mas wif Dad?'

'Sometimes.' Sam answered not wanting to elaborate further he changed topics, 'Uncle Bobby'll be here just after dinner ... he's gonna have Christmas day with us.'

'Dad?'

'Dunno Deanie, not sure where he is.'

'Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'We get Uncle Bobby present?'

'Yep we did.'

'Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Did we get Deanie presents?'

'Yeah we did Deanie.' Sam chuckled.

'Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Did we get Sammy presents?'

'I already got my present Dean.'

'What?'

'I got you home, that's the only present I need.'

'Eww Sammy ...' Dean shook his head at his younger brother, he started to chew his lower lip as he tried to think of a present for Sammy but his head hurt too much.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?' Dean blinked and tried to focus on his brother's face.

'You getting tired dude?'

'Uhhuh.'

'Time for a nap before dinner.' Sam led his very compliant sibling to the bedroom and helped him off with his jacket and shoes, Dean wore his soft and warm track pants home so he didn't get him to change instead he tucked him straight into bed. Sam sat down next to Dean while he nodded off to sleep, making sure that he was out completely before daring to leave the room.

S—D

**The Next Day:**

'Uncle Bobby?' Dean asked shyly while they sat watching Deadwood on DVD, Sam was having a relaxing shower.

'Yeah Dean?' Bobby cocked an eyebrow at his young charge, at times he could see a flicker of the old cocky-self-assured-Dean in the bright green eyes.

'I-I wanna ask you-you a f-f-favour.'

'No probs Dean what is it?'

'I-I wan-wanna buy Sammy a pre-present.' Dean said in a stage-whisper, 'surprise S-Sammy.'

'Yeah and?'

'W-Would you t-take me?' Dean asked looking for all intents and purposes like a four year old, his big green eyes filled with such innocence and hope mixed with something else he couldn't put his finger on.

'Yeah sure kiddo you wanna go now?' Bobby asked picking up the remote to turn the DVD off.

'W-What bout S-S-Sammy?' Dean's gaze flickered to the bathroom door and then back to Bobby.

'When he gits outta the shower, we'll tell him that we gotta get a few things for the impala and he could take some time out for himself if he wants to.'

'Okkies.' Dean nodded his head and chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. 'Uncle Bobby?'

'Yeah kiddo?'

'What if Sammy don' wanna take some time out?'

'We'll think of something but I have a feeling that Sammy might like to have an afternoon to himself to catch up on a few things.'

'Okkies.'

'So what are you two planning?' Sam asked as he came into the living room still towel drying his hair.

'We gotta go out for a while Sam,' Bobby grinned and gave Sam a quick knowing wink.

'You won' mind S-Sammy?' Dean asked cautiously, 'pro-promise won't be, be g-gone long.'

'Yeah I guess, so whatcha got to do?' Sam had already overheard the conversation and was having a hard time in keeping a straight face for Dean's sake.

'Gotta git stuff for the impala, ya know oil and stuff.'

'Sounds boring.' Sam chuckled.

'Boring?' Dean declared shocked, 'it's the pala S-Sammy, not b-b-b-boring!'

S—D

Dean stayed close to Bobby's side, his fingers twisting constantly around the bottom hem of his shirt, his keen gaze darted around checking for signs of something, anything dangerous. 'W-Wanna get Sam-my a book.'

'Sounds good, how about we go to that bookstore, ya know the one where he likes to check out the books in their window all the time?'

'Uhhuh,' Dean nodded enthusiastically, 'Sammy likes the books there.'

Bobby sighed with relief, the bookstore was much quieter than the department store which meant that there was less of a chance for Dean to be jostled or ridiculed. 'Here we go.'

Dean's eyes widened in shock and awe when they stepped inside the shop and he saw the bookcases lining the walls, from roof to ceiling. 'Wow Uncle Bobby it's got more books than you do.'

'It sure has Dean.' Bobby chuckled softly, 'so what kind of book do ya think Sam wants?'

'Umm dunno ... wh-what do you think?' Dean hesitated suddenly feeling very unsure of himself.

'Well, did ya ever notice any books in particular that Sam liked to look at?'

Dean chewed his lip as he thought carefully, 'hum, hum, hum, oh yeah I know which book he wants.' Dean grabbed Bobby's hand and led him through the aisles towards the back of the store, 'when-when we comes here be-before Sammy, comes here and looks at th-this.' Dean pointed proudly at the large hard covered book just in front of them.

Bobby stared at the book and grinned he should've known that would be the kind of book Sam was looking at; with a soft leather cover and gold lettering the book looked as though it really was from the medieval period. 'So this is the one Sam wants?'

'Uhhuh, he looks at it every time we comes here,' Dean said reverently running his fingers over the leather cover, 'so pretty.'

'Yeah that it is.' Bobby agreed, 'that it is kiddo.'

'Does it cost much?' Dean asked his smile quickly morphing into a look of pure anguish and sadness, 'too much?'

'Nah kiddo, between you and me we've got enough to pay for it,' Bobby smiled and handed the book to Dean, 'wanna carry it up to the counter while I get the card out.'

Dean held the book carefully as he made his way back to the front of the shop.

'Hold it right there Sir.' A harsh male voice startled Dean making him spin around in shock and nearly drop his prized present for his beloved brother.

'Wha-what?' Dean blinked back the ever-present tears.

'Where do you ya think you're taking that?' The big man grabbed the book out of Dean's hands, 'care to tell me how someone like you can afford a book like this?'

'I-I don't un-un-under-st-stand.' Dean stammered getting progressively more upset, 'd-d-d-don't know ... ow you hurts Dean.' Dean cried out when the man grabbed his upper arm and squeezed hard.

'I think we should take a little walk and make a call to the police.'

'Wh-what d-d-d-did I d-do?' Dean cried large tears started to roll down his pale face, 'Uncle Bobby!' he cried out causing the other shoppers to stop and stare at the man manhandling the clearly distressed younger man.

'What the freaking hell is going on here?' An angry looking Bobby pushed his way through the small crowd of shoppers, 'Dean son?'

'Are you with him?' the man asked keeping his tight grip on Dean's arm.

'He's my nephew now let him go.' Bobby snarled worried with the terrified look firmly fixed on Dean's tear-stained face, 'it's okay Dean ... uncle Bobby's here.'

'M-man hurts Dean.'

'I saw him grab the young man for no reason,' a young woman piped up, 'he was doing nothing wrong except going to the front of the shop.'

'He clearly can't buy a book like that, he was trying to steal it.' The store detective retorted angrily, 'how can a retard like him afford a book like that?'

'Dean not re-re-retard.' Dean yelled trying to wrench his arm out of the man's iron-like grip.

'Let my nephew go now.' Bobby hissed moving into the man's personal space, 'or you will regret it.'

'What is going on here?' A well dressed middle aged woman hurried down the spiral staircase and strode confidently towards the now growing crowd, people seemingly coming from anywhere to see what was going on. 'Mitchell explain now.'

'I caught this retard trying to walk out with one of your most expensive books Ma'am.' Richard Mitchell explained to his employer, 'I was trying to take him to the office to ring the police.'

'He was hurting the poor young man, scaring him ... you bully.' An elderly woman swatted Mitchell on the arm, 'I saw it all Lois.'

'Thanks Mrs. Sutherland,' Lois Darling sighed, this was the last thing she needed to add to her crap list. 'Mitchell?'

'Look lady I dunno what is going on here, but this here is Dean, he's my nephew and there's no way he would steal that book. I asked him to take it to the front counter while I got the card out.'

'Likely story, probably a con artist, and his retard accomplice.' Mitchell snarled and tightened his grip on Dean's arm until his prisoner whimpered in pain.

'Let go of him now Mitchell.' Lois hissed this was going to get very messy, very quickly if she didn't get a handle on it immediately, 'please mister ...?'

'Singer, Bobby Singer ma'am.'

'Mister Singer please bring your nephew upstairs to my office and I'm sure that we can sort all of this out,' Lois offered, 'Mitchell you come too, I want to speak with you.' She led the group upstairs away from the curious stares and gossiped whispers.

She took her seat behind her desk and indicated for Bobby and Dean to sit on the large chairs just opposite her, then made Mitchell stand quietly by the door.

'Now Mister Singer, first up I want to give you my most heartfelt apologies for this misunderstanding.'

'Aint no misunderstanding at all ma'am, that overgrown bully over there showed clear discrimination aginst my nephew coz he's got a head injury ... calling him retard.' Bobby spat the word out and turned to glare at the man, when he noticed the smirk and no sign of remorse, 'you bastard,' Bobby was out of his chair in the blink of an eye and had the big man pinned against the wall, 'what? No fight now? Not so tough now are ya when ya aginst someone ya own size.'

'Get off me.' Mitchell whined his bluster soon disappeared when he saw the look in Bobby's eyes.

'Apologise to these gentlemen Mitchell.' Lois Darling tried to regain control of the situation when she saw the young man in question sitting quietly and gently stroking the book on his lap. 'It's a beautiful book isn't it Dean?'

'Y-yeah Ma'am,' Dean blinked as he looked up at her, 'it is.'

'You weren't going to steal it were you?'

'No!' Dean cried out emphatically, 'I j-just wa-wanna get Sammy a pre-present for Christ-Christ-mas, coz he l-look after me now. M'dumb now.'

'No, no yer not Dean,' Bobby said as he let go of the man and took his seat next to Dean once more, 'yer not dumb at all.'

'Who's Sammy?' Lois asked curiously.

'He's my baby brother,' Dean announced proudly, 'I – I used to l-look after him, but-but n-now he-he looks afta me.'

'What happened to you Dean?'

'Dean was the victim of a shooting, he received a shot to the head.' Bobby explained placing a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, 'his younger brother Sam looks after him, he just wanted to git the book for his brother for Christmas, I brought him in here coz I thought it would be safer for him than the department store.'

'I am so, so sorry for all of this,' Lois said clearly distressed as she realised the implications of what went on, 'Dean can you show me where Mister Mitchell hurt you?'

'Why?' Dean asked suspiciously, he was tired, his head hurt and his arm felt funny, 'I want my Sammy.'

'I'm gonna take ya home kiddo,' Bobby said, 'look I just want to git Dean home, keep the book we'll find something else for Sam.'

'Please, please Mister Singer I want to make this up to Dean,' Lois said, 'allow me to have the book gift-wrapped for you.'

'Look ya don't have-ta to a thing...'

'No, no I want to, Dean how about we get the book wrapped and you can take it home for Sam?'

'I-I can?' Dean blinked trying to focus on the woman's face, 'don't feel so good uncle Bobby.'

'Dammit, we didn't bring ya meds,' Bobby muttered just, then his cell phone beeped making him jump and his frown deepen, 'hey Sam.'

_'Hey Bobby, you and Dean gonna be much longer?'_

'Nah not at all, ya missing us already?'

_'Yeah it's lonely here ... I thought I might cook something nice for dinner that's all. What's wrong Bobby? You don't sound that crash hot?'_

'I'll ah explain it all when we git back, but we're fine, Dean's just gitting a little tired.'

_'Okay I'll see ya when ya get back, does Dean want to say hi?'_

'Dean do you want to talk to Sammy?' Bobby asked holding his cell out to him.

'Hey my Sammy,' Dean said in his brightest voice.

_'Hey my Dean, how you doing? You okay?'_

'I'm fine Sammy, we're nearly ready to come home, do you want us to get anything?'

_'No, no just you and Bobby home will be enough.' _Sam replied hoarsely, his brother sounded so much like he used to, the emotions never far from the surface threatened to bubble over so he said goodbye and disconnected the call.

S—D

**Christmas Day:**

Dean sat quietly in his bed listening for signs of Sam or Bobby moving around. His fingers traced the outline of the finger-shaped bruises on his arm from that mean mister Mitchell, Sammy was so angry when he found out what happened he scared Dean and that was the only thing that had stopped him from going to exact his own revenge on the man. Dean came home armed with a beautifully wrapped present, an official letter of apology, two books for himself, one for Bobby and something that Lois lady called a gift certificate for Sammy to spend there at any time he wants too.

Pale-faced, shaking, and headachy Dean fixed himself between his uncle and brother and wouldn't let either of them leave him, if one had to go anywhere they all went. So they prepared the beginnings of their Christmas lunch, tidied the apartment up, and watched the rest of Deadwood DVD with the three of them all on the couch, Dean ensconced safely between the others.

'Sammy, Sammy wake up it's Christmas.' Dean yelled deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, 'uncle Bobby wakey, wakey.'

By the time Sam and Bobby managed to stumble into the living room Dean was already sitting in amongst the presents, grinning happily the horrors of the day of shopping long forgotten. 'This is for you Sammy,' Dean passed the wrapped book over to his brother.

'Thanks Dean,' Sam smiled warmly as he took the present and carefully started to pull the wrapping away. Groaning with impatience Dean leant over and started to rip the paper off for him.

'Too slow Sammy.' He giggled eagerly.

Sam sat with his mouth open in shock, he didn't even realise that Dean had taken so much notice of the books he looked at let alone coveted. So this was the book that caused Dean all of that grief? 'Wow Dean ... I love it,' he rasped out his voice caught with emotion, 'how, I mean I didn't think that you took much notice of it.'

'Ah it's kay Sammy,' Dean blushed, 'I knows Sammy wanted it. My Sammy.'

'Thank you my Dean,' Sam grinned back his fingers ghosted over the gold gilding, 'The Golden Bough' Even though it was an abridged version of James Frazer's series of books, it was a beautifully rendered copy. 'It's beautiful.'

'This is for you Uncle Bobby,' Dean grinned and passed the present across to the older man, 'from me an' Sammy.'

'Thanks boys,' Bobby said his voice sounding a little rough with pent up emotions, 'ah thanks,' he grinned as he unwrapped the gift and found two new baseball caps a black and white one with Singer's Salvage Service embroidered on a patch, the other a dark blue and white one without a patch. Then there was a set of John Wayne DVDs, and finally he found a small black wooden box with a padded lid in red leather. 'Boys?' Bobby raised an eyebrow and looked up at the brothers with a look of equal parts curiosity and surprise.

'Open it uncle Bobby,' Dean practically vibrated with excitement as he bounced his knees, 'hurry up.'

Laughing Bobby opened his gift, inside the polished wooden box cushioned on a soft cushion was a beautifully handcrafted silver knife, with RS engraved on the blade, the hilt had intricate engravings of sigils, and wards. 'Ah boys this is beautiful honestly.' Bobby blinked the unexpected tears, 'thank you.'

'Sammy and me did ... the de...de...des...what's that word Sammy?'

'Design Dean.'

'Yeah that's it.' Dean smiled happily.

'Dean and I worked on the designs and supervised the engraving, I had the knife made to fit your grip.' Sam blushed as he explained the unique gift, 'we just wanted to say thank you for everything ...'

'Thanks Sam.' Bobby hugged Sam and then he turned to Dean who was already hugging him before he finished the move, 'thanks Dean.'

'Okay now it's Deanie's turn,' Sam announced and pulled a large box from the back of the tree, 'I know that it's hard for you not to listen to your music inside, since we were that used to listening to it in the car.'

Dean ripped into the wrapping and found a brand new tape deck, speakers and headphones, with two special edition live cassettes, one's Metallica and the other is ACDCs anniversary concert. 'Wow this is awesome Sammy thanks.'

'And this is from me Dean,' Bobby passed him a small but heavy box, 'Sammy might have to put it away for a little while but this is just for you Dean.'

Dean opened the box and found a pearl handled silver Glock with DW engraved on one side and DS on the other. 'What's them?'

'DW is Dean Winchester,' Bobby explained, 'DS is Dean Singer.'

'Aw thanks uncle Bobby.' Dean grinned and reverently stroked the pearl handle.

'This is for you kiddo,' Bobby passed a similar box to Sam, the younger Winchester found a Taurus Millennium with SW engraved on one side and SS on the other, 'same for you Sam, Sam Winchester and Sam Singer, you boys will always be my boys as well.'

'Thanks Bobby.' Dean and Sam said in unison and then the three of them afraid of more chick flick moments sure to ruin their already soppy Christmas morning decided it was time to have some eggnog.

S—D

**Present Day**

**Sam and John's Hospital Room**

**Memorial Hospital**

**Grangeville Kentucky**

Sam feigned sleep, he needed to work out what was going on, that was not normal for his father, yeah he was short-tempered, often violent with very little provocation needed but he would never attack so viciously and with so much ... jealousy? _Was Dad that jealous?_

'Sam you awake kiddo?' Bobby's voice broke through his jumbled thoughts and mist-filled mind.

'Yeah Bobby,' Sam rasped hoarsely and opened his eye trying desperately to focus clearly.

'Yer daddy's asleep, Tom gave him a sedative when he found out about his little temper tantrum.'

'What's going on Bobby?'

'Dunno but it stinks to high heaven.'

'Dean?'

'On his way back now.'

'We need to get out of here Bobby, I got ... dunno a weird feeling.'

'Yeah same here, listen will you be okay waiting for yer brother I'm gonna go and do some recon and make a few phone calls.'

'Sure Bobby,' Sam winced and swallowed hard, 'hey Bobby ... thanks for everything.'

'Not needed kiddo.' Bobby gave him a small grin before disappearing out the door.

Sam sighed and tried to get comfortable, his now healing injuries were starting to itch and ache, almost time for his meds; as he reached for his meds a small movement on his blindside startled him. But before Sam could react a pillow descended towards his face, and the words, 'time to go bye-bye Sammy,' spoken by his father echoed in his ears as everything went white and then black.

TBC

Author's Note: Just a little information about the The Golden Bough I mentioned as a Christmas present for Sam, I've just bought a paperback version of the abridged version, the one I created here is a little grander and completely out of my imagination for the cover only the rest is all real.

**The Golden Bough – James Frazer author

Taken from Wikipedia

A monumental study in comparative folklore, magic and religion, The Golden Bough shows parallels between the rites and beliefs, superstitions and taboos of early cultures and those of Christianity. It had a great impact on psychology and literature and remains an early classic anthropological resource.


	19. Chapter 19

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Then:**

_'Yer daddy's asleep, Tom gave him a sedative when he found out about his little temper tantrum.'_

_'What's going on Bobby?'_

_'Dunno but it stinks to high heaven.'_

_'Dean?'_

_'On his way back now.'_

_'We need to get out of here Bobby, I got ... dunno a weird feeling.'_

_'Yeah same here, listen will you be okay waiting for yer brother I'm gonna go and do some recon and make a few phone calls.'_

_'Sure Bobby,' Sam winced and swallowed hard, 'hey Bobby ... thanks for everything.'_

_'Not needed kiddo.' Bobby gave him a small grin before disappearing out the door._

_Sam sighed and tried to get comfortable, his now healing injuries were starting to itch and ache, almost time for his meds; as he reached for his meds a small movement on his blindside startled him. But before Sam could react a pillow descended towards his face, and the words, 'time to go bye-bye Sammy,' spoken by his father echoed in his ears as everything went white and then black._

**Now:**

**Another one hundred days later:**

**Singer's Salvage Yard**

**Sioux City, South Dakota**

Sam carefully made his way to the big recliner in Bobby's living room, it was the most comfortable chair for him, and even the old couch was too low and uncomfortable for any length of time.

With a shaking hand he carefully picked up a glass of water and his medication, swallowing the tablets awkwardly he was thankful though for the ice cold water, he made a mental note to thank Bobby later.

His cell phone rumbled and his breathing quickened as he fumbled before finally pressing the small key, 'hello?' He rasped hoarsely, his abused throat and vocal cords a long way from healing completely.

'Sam this is your father.' The voice came through after a few seconds of hesitation.

'Dad? Where are you? Where's Dean?' Sam cried out, his shaking worsening.

'I'll give you the address on where you can find Dean but I want you to wait for twenty-four hours before leaving Bobby's.'

'Why? Where's Dean? Put him on the phone dad.' Sam could hear a harsh whispered command and then the voice he had waited so long to hear came on the line.

'M-my S-S-Sammy?' Dean whispered tearfully, sounding more like a small child than ever before.

'Yeah it's your Sammy … my Dean.' Sam wept.

'Deanie n-n-needs his S-S-Sammy.'

'I need you too buddy.'

'Alright, that's enough for now,' John's deep voice took over, Sam could hear his brother sobbing in the background and it broke his heart into minute fragments. 'Like I said I want you to wait for twenty-four hours before leaving Bobby's.'

'Where are you?'

'In Sioux City.' John chuckled mirthlessly, 'right under yours and Singer's noses.'

'Why dad? Why did you do this?'

'Dean was my son, my boy … not yours and not Singer's …'

'So why are you returning him to me now?'

'He's not my son anymore,' John said simply, 'nothing but a retard now.'

'I'll kill you, you son-of-a-bitch if you've hurt him.' Sam swore, putting all of his anger and emotion into that one statement, only to hear John laugh him off. 'Laugh all you want John, I will come after you.'

'Yeah you and whose army?' John choked back more laughter and gave Sam the address where he would have Dean in twenty-four hours, 'no sooner Sammy-boy or you'll never see yer little retard again.'

Sam sat with the phone forgotten in his hand, his trembling worsened but he didn't drop it, all he could do was picture Dean's face and the terror he heard in his voice. That was not their father, Sam knew that for sure, no matter what John loved Dean his first born son, his perfect son and no matter what, John would never, ever call Dean a retard.

'Sam?' Bobby asked for the third time before placing a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder, 'what is it?'

'John rang.' Sam answered almost mechanically.

'And?'

'He gave me the address on where to find Dean twenty-four hours from now.' Sam answered again in the monotone mechanical voice.

'What else did he say Sam?' Bobby crouched down in front of Sam and locked eye contact, 'what else did he say?'

'That Dean's not his son anymore … he called him a retard.' Sam replied sounding tired, bone-tired. 'It's not dad … not really Bobby, no matter what dad loves Dean, now if it was me that would be completely different but with Dean … nah it's not dad he's either possessed or controlled by something or someone.'

**One hundred Days Earlier:**

Sam and John's Hospital Room

Memorial Hospital

Grangeville Kentucky

'Sh Dean Sammy's sleeping,' John whispered, 'how about we go for a walk and meet the doc for your results that way we won't disturb your brother?'

'Yeah okay dad,' Dean nodded reluctantly; he stared at Sam confused at why his brother lay so still in his bed. John grabbed the handles of Dean's wheelchair and without another word pushed his son out of the room. He had to execute the plan perfectly because as soon as they found Sam they'd sound the alarms and it all would be for nothing.

A cold smirk spread across his face as he guided Dean's chair through the maze of corridors. 'Hey dad I think we went down the wrong one, the doc's office is back there.' Dean pointed out, twisting around to try and get a glimpse of his father's face.

'Yeah but I thought that we might get a coffee to take with us, I'm sure that the doc would appreciate some.'

'Okkies.' Dean nodded staring up at his father with trust filled green eyes shining with excitement, 'and some pie?'

'And some pie.' John nodded, 'this is just between us okay Dean?' John winked conspiratorially.

'Okkies Dad.' Dean winked back, 'we get coffee and pie for Sammy too?'

'We'll see, we might wait and get it later when we're heading back to the room.'

'Sounds like a plan dad,' Dean grinned and then winced as his headache spiked again. 'I want my Sammy.'

'Yeah well son, it's like this … sometimes we can't get what we want!" John pulled the syringe out of his pocket and before Dean knew what was happening he pressed the tip directly into his son's neck and then re-pocketed the empty needle without blinking an eye. Stunned, Dean started to slump forward when John caught him and settled him back, humming softly he lengthened his stride and headed towards the main doors, knowing that Joan would be waiting in the truck in the pickup zone with the motor running.

S—S

Back in Sam's Hospital Room:

Bobby met Tom just outside the shut door, the scruffy hunter carrying a tray filled with take away coffees and a bag of donuts. 'Peace offering?' Bobby grinned as he followed the doctor into the room.

'Sam? What the?' Tom gasped as he hurried over to the lone occupant in the room, 'he's still got a pulse, weak and thready but it's there.'

'What's going?' Bobby visibly paled and dropped into the large recliner as the realisation hit him.

Tom hit the emergency button, and sent out the call for a crash cart, and the room filled with nurses and aides as they battled to get Sam breathing on his own again, to survive this latest attempt on his life.

Bobby sat silently, watching and praying for the young man who was more of a son to him than he ever was to John. The one question kept nagging at the harried looking hunter and it made him feel sick to his stomach with the thought: _Where's Dean, what's happened to Dean?_

S—D

Small Abandoned house

Outskirts of Sioux City

South Dakota

Dean opened his eyes and pushed himself against the wall, tucking his knees up against his chest and let his chin drop to rest on his kneecaps. He tried to hold back the tears and to be brave just like Sam would want him to be; Sam would want him to be strong and to stay calm for him until he was found.

A lone tear ran down his cheek he wanted to go home but he knew he had to be brave so he pushed himself up against the wall and staggered towards the door. Pulling the door open Dean moved as quietly as he could down the passage way, he chewed the tip of his left thumbnail nervously, his gaze darting around took in everything around him. The house was old, the paint and wallpaper were both chipped and broken, pieces of the faded flocked paper hung like dead leaves on an extinct tree. Curled, dried and fragile ready to fall at anytime but still managing to hang on despite it all.

Dean swallowed down on a sob and steeled his shoulders back, he felt funny in his head, and his legs didn't want to work properly but he kept going keeping the thought of Sam in his mind.

Voices came from the room at the very end of the hall, silently Dean pushed himself against the rough paint and plaster and listened carefully, wanting to know what was happening more than ever.

'Well you did it honey, you did it.'

'Yep we have finally broken the Winchesters.' Dean heard the voice and started to shake uncontrollably, it sounded just like his dad but it wasn't his dad … was it? 'Yeah now I got me a Winchester meatsuit I can do what I want.'

'So whatcha gonna do with the retard?'

'Dean is not a retard, he's my son.' The voice bellowed, a short sharp silence ensued and then Dean heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, 'say that again you bitch and you're dead!'

'You're crazy.' She spat out, 'it if weren't for me you'd never have him with ya.'

'Dean is mine, not that bastard Sam's, Singer's or John's. I might have John Winchester's body but it aint him in control.'

S—D

_John screamed and raged in the dark prison, he had already felt his own hands on the pillow trying to take Sam's life. Then when he thought it couldn't be any worse than that, he felt his hand plunge the needle into Dean's neck. Heard his own voice trick his eldest son into leaving his dying brother; now, now he didn't know if Sam was still alive and what was happening to Dean. He was trapped in his own mind, a tiny essence, a flicker of being tucked tightly away on the edges of the brain's area of perception._

_How could he help his sons when he couldn't even stop them from taking his body? 'I am so sorry Dean, I am so sorry Sammy: I have failed you both.'_

S--D

Sam's Hospital room

Bobby watched as Sam fought his way back to consciousness, 'how the hell do I explain things to ya kiddo?' he muttered as he sat mesmerised by the fluttering of Sam's eyelids. 'You finally gonna wake up for me?'

'Mmm B-Bobby?' Sam whispered as he ran the tip of his tongue over his dry lips, 'wha' 'ppend?' he tried to focus on the older man but it was just too tiring so he let his head sink deeper into the pillows and his eyes slowly close again.

'Sam … Sam son stay with me for a few minutes I gotta talk to ya.' Bobby took Sam's hand into his rougher one and squeezed it a little, if he didn't say anything now he might not be able to later. 'You with me?'

'Y-yeah, yeah I am Bobby,' Sam frowned and forced himself back to full awareness, 'what happened to me?'

'Something's possessing yer daddy,' Bobby started and held his hand up when Sam went to interrupt him, 'let me finish Sam, something's possessed John and … and it tried to smother you with a pillow, though it didn't hang around to check to see if … then it took Dean.'

'Took Dean?' Sam rasped as he struggled to sit up, 'gotta get …' He fell backwards against the pillows, 'damn it.'

'Listen to me ya idgit yer staying put in that bed and git better then we're gonna hunt the sonovabitch down and git yer brother back.' Bobby laid a hand on Sam's shoulder and held him down, which unsurprisingly didn't take any effort, and stared down locking eye contact, 'we're gonna get Dean back and we're gonna git yer daddy back I promise Sam.'

S—D

Small Abandoned house

Outskirts of Sioux City

South Dakota

Dean swallowed down on his rising sobs and tried to focus on getting out of there and finding his way back to his Sammy. He gazed around his surroundings and finally saw the cell phone lying on the hallway table just on the other side of the doorway. Holding his breath Dean listened for sounds of his captors and all he heard made his tummy feel strange, 'so gross.' He thought with a smirk forming on his pale face, crouching low he slipped past the door and grabbed the phone, running back down the hallway he searched for a hiding place, skidding to a halt he came to a stop at the kitchen spying the backdoor he turned and glanced behind him for a second before making his way to the door and freedom.

Biting back a sob he hid in a dark corner of the yard just by his father's big black truck, he had to call Uncle Bobby; he'd come and get him. With a shaking hand he tried to key in the number Sam got him to learn by heart, in case of an emergency. After two attempts he heard the phone ringing, with a wild gaze he made sure no one was around while he waited for Bobby to answer.

'Uncle Bobby?' he whispered not game enough to speak any louder.

'Dean boy is that you?'

'Come get me Uncle Bobby please?' Dean started to cry openly, his breathing coming in big heaving hiccups.

'Do you know where you are?' Bobby asked trying to stay calm for both of the boys, 'Dean?'

'What the hell do you think you're doing brat?' A vicious sounding John Winchester came through the phone instantly turning Bobby's calmness into a white hot rage, hearing the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the cry of absolute terror and pain from Dean had him shouting into the phone. 'I'm gonna fucking kill ya, ya bastard.'

'Sorry Dean can't come to the phone right now,' John's voice sounded smug, 'he's a little busy at the moment.'

'D-Dad?' Dean cried staring up at his possessed father, while he pressed a hand against his stinging cheek, 'you hurt me.'

'Get into the house now, before I really hurt you.' John snarled and grabbed Dean's arm he hauled him up and pushed him back into the house, 'ya know what happens to naughty boys don'tcha Dean.'

'I'm not a naughty boy, I'm a man!' Dean yelled feeling his anger build he swung around and caught John on the face with a perfectly executed right cross, 'not a naughty boy!' He yelled as he hit out again this time splitting John's lip.

'You fucking little shitting retard.' John hissed as he bore down on the smaller brain damaged young man he wrenched Dean's arm so hard he could hear the audible pop in the shoulder joint, 'I'll teach you to raise a hand to your father.'

'You're not my father!' Dean cried out as he tried to escape the iron-like grip, 'you're not my father.' Lashing out with his good left hand Dean managed to connect with John's face landing the punch directly on his eye, feeling the grip loosen enough Dean pulled away and tried to run down the hall to the front door. A burning, piercing pain in his leg made him cry out and fall to the floor, landing on his newly injured shoulder Dean started to sob, his head throbbed in time with the pain coming from the back of his left leg and finally let the darkness take him. 'Sammy.' Fell from his lips as his eyes closed.

S—D

'Bobby?' Sam asked staring at his surrogate father, 'Bobby what it is?'

'Dean … he ahh … John …'

'John caught him?' Sam asked unable to bring himself to call the possessed man dad.

'Yeah he did, it sounded bad Sam.'

'Dammit Bobby I gotta get outta here.' Sam pushed against Bobby's restraining hand but fell weakly back against the bed. 'I gotta find Dean Bobby, I gotta find him.'

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Then:**

_'Bobby?' Sam asked staring at his surrogate father, 'Bobby what it is?'_

_'Dean … he ahh … John …'_

_'John caught him?' Sam asked unable to bring himself to call the possessed man dad._

_'Yeah he did, it sounded bad Sam.'_

_'Dammit Bobby I gotta get outta here.' Sam pushed against Bobby's restraining hand but fell weakly back against the bed. 'I gotta find Dean Bobby, I gotta find him.' _

**Now:**

Singer Salvage Yard

Sioux Falls, Sth Dakota

One Hundred Days Later

Sam stared at the text message, the address sounded familiar but not that much so it's probably more a case of he knows the area rather than the specific address. 'We ready to go Bobby?'

'Yer sure bout this?'

'Yeah, I'm taking a risk with you coming with me but I – I can't drive Bobby and I'm worried…'

'Worried 'bout the state ya'll find Dean in?' Bobby finished for the traumatised younger man, secretly he wondered at Sam's ability to keep going in the face of everything shitting all over. 'Sam yer need to calm down before we head out, it aint gonna do Dean or yerself any good if ya panic in front of him.'

'I – I know Bobby, it's just … hey I just thought of something.'

'What's that kiddo?'

'How come … it's exactly one hundred days Bobby, just like the first time when Dean went missing the first time?'

'So we need to find out what the importance is … why is one hundred days so freaking important?' Bobby pushed his cap back and scratched his scalp before pulling it back into place and then running the same hand down his face as though he was wiping away invisible spider webs.

'Someone has … whatever demon has dad as his meat-suit you think that it's the one who's been in control all along?'

'Yeah I do Sam, why two blocks of one hundred days? Why so far apart? Then there's the fact that yer daddy was missing as well for that short time, not as long as Dean originally but long enough.'

'Dad was possessed when he … when he supposedly got away he was already possessed dammit Bobby, they've been pulling the strings all along.'

'The point is why?'

'Dean knew or saw something that they wanted to make sure he never remembered,' Sam's eyes lit up for the first time in a long time as he started to analyse all of the facts, finally feeling more in control while he paced the length of the room, 'they silenced him the only way they knew how, he never revealed what it was even under torture.' Sam stopped pacing and stared at Bobby, 'that's when they shot him in the head they wanted to make sure what he knew … So now the question remains…'

'What was it that Dean knew?' Bobby nodded in agreement, 'what was so important for them to kidnap him, torture him and then shoot him in the head?'

'That's the million dollar question Bobby, and now we'll probably never find out.' Sam sighed sadly, pinching the bridge of his nose he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as a tension headache let itself be known. 'It had better be fucking worth it coz they will not survive.'

S—D

Room 11, Swallow Inn

Highway 9

Fort Willow, Kentucky

May 2nd 2003

Dean tossed his duffle on the floor at the end of his bed and stretched his back tiredly, but he refused to rest, it was a day he wanted to remember and yet at the same time he wanted to forget it. His dad had gone to get food for them while Dean gets them set up in the motel. Neither willing to discuss the significance of the day or the missing birthday boy; sighing heavily Dean dropped down on his bed and pulled out his cell phone, automatically scrolling down to Sam's name, he let his fingertip hover for a few heartbeats before hitting it, _dammit even if dad's being an ass, I can still wish my brother a happy birthday._

_'Hello?'_

'Sammy?'

'_D-Dean?'_

'I just wanted to wish ya a happy birthday kiddo.'

'Thanks Dean.'

'How ya doin' Sammy?' Dean asked a small smile playing on his lips, Sam sounded happy that he had rung him after all. They chatted on for about ten more minutes until Dean heard John pull up in his truck.

'I ah gotta go dude, dad's back … unless?'

'Nah it's alright Dean, I'll umm talk to you soon?'

'Sure thing, call me if you … you know.'

'You too.' Was the last Dean heard as Sam disconnected the call, hurriedly he put the cell back on the nightstand and went to help his father bring in the last of their stuff and their evening meal.

S—D

With gun drawn, Dean moved stealthily in tandem with his father as they approached the group of worshipers in the middle of the field. Six men and three women surrounded the large bonfire, they moved in a seemingly mindless shuffle around the flickering flames and glowing ashes.

John signalled for Dean to stop as they dropped and watched; this was the hard part, the sitting and watching. Dean was action motivated, you find the prey and you move in for the kill. But, his dad kept harking back to his marine days you hunker down and wait out the enemy. While Dean watched their targets his mind started to wander a little back to his brother; Sammy sounded happy but there was something in his tone, Dean couldn't put his finger on it. A blur of movement caught his attention and he flicked his wrist at his father, but John was preoccupied with something else; cursing under his breath Dean tried to hurry towards his father while still keeping his own cover.

'Dad?' Dean whispered as loudly as he dared grabbing his father's arm and yanking hard with one fluid motion. 'Dad snap out of it.'

'Dean…what?' John blinked and turned to stare at his son and then looked at Dean's hand on his arm, 'what are you doing?'

'What happened to you?' Dean demanded refusing to let go until he made eye contact with John again, 'talk to me.'

'Nothing happened Dean now let me go and concentrate.' John growled.

Dean let go but was still wary of the way his father was acting, just as he was going to demand more questions the group in front of them stopped moving and chanting. They stood in a circle and all held hands while they stared into the flames as they rose and flared, the colours ranged from bright orange red to black and silver.

'What the fuck? Dad?' Dean turned to see his father crumple to the ground, his eyes wide open but glassy and unfocused. Another blurred movement in his peripheral vision made Dean spin around trying to catch whatever it was.

The heat sizzled in the night air, producing a humidity that felt more like a sauna than an open field, 'what the hell?' Screams from the small group of worshippers made Dean feel like he was on a spinning top, with a last glance at his father's lax form, he moved stealthily towards the centre of the field. As he moved he could almost feel the heat crackling from the grass as he walked, the soles of his boots burning his feet.

Another flash of movement made him dizzy and Dean cussed again as he staggered slightly, his breathing slowing as it started to scald his throat with each breath. 'Dad … need help here…' He rasped when a large figure loomed in front of him; swaying drunkenly Dean stared up at the monstrous face, the creature was … Dean found himself unable to recall anything about the thing standing in front of him, in fact he was having trouble remembering anything.

'What are you doing here hunter?' the voice reeked of sulphur and ash, 'you should not be here.'

'Yeah well what can I say? I'm persistent?' Dean pushed the words out, wincing at the rawness of his voice.

'You will rue this day Dean Winchester, no human has seen my face over the millennium, you have dared to test my wrath, I will mark you for your indiscretion and it when the time comes you will discover all is not as you perceive.' The creature touched Dean's forehead, the pain from the burn searing a path through his skull and into his brain. The scream wrenched from his soul echoed around the field as he slowly collapsed to his knees and then finally lost his battle to stay conscious.

S—D

John crouched next to his eldest son and shook his shoulder gently trying to rouse the young man back to the 'land of the living'. 'Come on Dean kiddo we have to get out of here.'

Finally, Dean's eyes started to move under his closed eyelids, and as John watched closely they flickered open and bleary green eyes stared up at him. 'Dad?'

'Welcome back kiddo,' John grinned, 'can ya stand up?'

'I-I think so.' Dean shook his head and immediately regretted it, he felt like he had a hangover straight from hell. 'What happened?'

'I was hoping you could tell me,' John nodded over at the circle of bodies lying around the now extinguished fire, 'they're all dead, all of their eyes are gone, just blackened orbs.'

'So what do we do now?'

'Gotta get outta here, make an anonymous call to the authorities, they're innocents caught up in this mess.'

'Geeze Dad what the hell happened? I remember running over to you, and then nothing…'

S—D

2111 Moorcroft Lane

(previously the small abandoned house)

Outskirts of Sioux Falls

South Dakota

Bobby pulled up in front of the ramshackle house, he shook his head in disgust as he took in the patched roof, broken window in the front, the veranda seemed to be straighter than the entire house and the steps leading up to the front door, were no longer useable.

'Yer sure 'bout this Sam?' Bobby tugged his cap a couple of times and looked over at his pale-faced passenger noticing the fine tremors running through his young friend's limbs.

'Dean is in there Bobby, I know he is … it's just …'

'Don't even say it Sam, come on let's go and find out what's going on.' Bobby climbed out of the truck and then hurried around to the passenger side, even though Sam was healing well, he was still shaky on his legs and tired easily that coupled with the stress of Dean's disappearance, Bobby had all of the admiration he could muster for the youngest Winchester. 'That's it Sam nice and slow.'

'I hate this Bobby,' Sam mumbled two patches of red appeared on his pale cheeks, blushing with embarrassment.

'It's gonna get better Sam, we'll find Dean and then the two of you can rest and heal up.'

'While those things are still riding dad.' Sam muttered.

Slowly they made their way into the house, both armed with pistols and knives moving in unison as they inspected each room. Suddenly Sam stopped and listened carefully; he put a finger to his lips and then pointed to a closed door at the end of the long hallway. This time Bobby also heard the sound, soft muffled sobs, Bobby counted down with his fingers from three to one and then they pushed the door open and stepped inside the room.

A terrified whimper followed by a rustle of movement and then a scream of pain.

'Dean?' Sam blinked and let his eyes adjust to the dim light a soft gasp escaped from his lips as he took in the pathetic sight in front of him, 'oh God … Dean what did that bastard do to you?'

Dean was curled on the floor, pressed as tightly as he could against the wall, a putrid bandage covered one thigh, one of his shoulders was swollen and twisted grotesquely, he was covered in bruises of varying age, and had all the signs of a bad fever and infection. 'Dean?'

'My-my Sammy?' Dean blinked and looked up hopefully squinting to try and focus on the face in front of him. 'Go to heaven n-now?'

'No, no Dean, my Deanie … I'm here with Bobby we're gonna take ya home,' Sam awkwardly crouched down in front of his brother, reaching out with a trembling hand he cupped Dean's cheek, 'we're taking ya home Dean.'

'N-no dream?' Dean blinked again, it couldn't be real could it? In his addled mind Dean dreamt of this happening so often but then it always ended the Sam. 'No, no not my Sammy, my Sammy gone … daddy be back … no Sammy.'

'Aww Dean it is yer Sammy, and I'm here too, we're gonna take you home.' Bobby crouched down next to Sam so Dean didn't have to strain too much, 'ya ready to come home?'

'No more hurts?' Dean looked from his brother to his uncle and then back again, 'no more dreams?'

'No more hurts or dreams, we can take ya home.'

'Doesn't daddy love me anymore?' Dean asked with tears rolling down his face, 'don' he want me no more?'

'Dad-dad's sick Dean, he has to get better and then – then he'll be back for us.'

Dean stared at Sam as he thought about what he said about their dad, 'that why he hurts me?'

'Yeah he's not …'

'He got something in him that make him do bad stuff?'

'That's it Dean,' Sam sighed, 'wanna come home … Dean?' Sam cried out as he watched Dean give him a small smile and then his eyes slid shut and he slumped bonelessly to the floor. 'Ahh no … Dean!'

Bobby carefully picked Dean up and cursed under his breath when he realised just how much weight the younger man had lost; he so wanted to beat the living daylights out of the thing riding inside his friend, and then the mule-headed Winchester for letting himself get in this situation to begin with.


	21. Chapter 21

**One Hundred Days**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**S—D**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Then:**

_Dean was curled on the floor, pressed as tightly as he could against the wall, a putrid bandage covered one thigh, one of his shoulders was swollen and twisted grotesquely, he was covered in bruises of varying age, and had all the signs of a bad fever and infection. 'Dean?'_

_'My-my Sammy?' Dean blinked and looked up hopefully squinting to try and focus on the face in front of him. 'Go to heaven n-now?'_

_'No, no Dean, my Deanie … I'm here with Bobby we're gonna take ya home,' Sam awkwardly crouched down in front of his brother, reaching out with a trembling hand he cupped Dean's cheek, 'we're taking ya home Dean.'_

_'N-no dream?' Dean blinked again, it couldn't be real could it? In his addled mind Dean dreamt of this happening so often but then it always ended the Sam. 'No, no not my Sammy, my Sammy gone … daddy be back … no Sammy.'_

_'Aww Dean it is yer Sammy, and I'm here too, we're gonna take you home.' Bobby crouched down next to Sam so Dean didn't have to strain too much, 'ya ready to come home?'_

_'No more hurts?' Dean looked from his brother to his uncle and then back again, 'no more dreams?'_

_'No more hurts or dreams, we can take ya home.'_

_'Doesn't daddy love me anymore?' Dean asked with tears rolling down his face, 'don' he want me no more?'_

_'Dad-dad's sick Dean, he has to get better and then – then he'll be back for us.'_

_Dean stared at Sam as he thought about what he said about their dad, 'that why he hurts me?'_

_'Yeah he's not …'_

_'He got something in him that make him do bad stuff?' _

_'That's it Dean,' Sam sighed, 'wanna come home … Dean?' Sam cried out as he watched Dean give him a small smile and then his eyes slid shut and he slumped bonelessly to the floor. 'Ahh no … Dean!'_

_Bobby carefully picked Dean up and cursed under his breath when he realised just how much weight the younger man had lost; he so wanted to beat the living daylights out of the thing riding inside his friend and then the mule-headed Winchester for letting himself get in this situation to begin with._

**Now:**

Bobby carried Dean inside and led the way upstairs to the room the boys thought of as theirs, from the first night all of those years ago till now as adults they still inhabited their own slice of home; their own room.

Sam trailed behind them trying desperately to get his raging emotions under control, he was sure that it was going to be a trap, but John was nowhere to be seen, the cowardly entity had it's meatsuit on the run already.

'Sam you alright son?' Bobby stood at the top of the stairs and took in the frailty of the youngest Winchester.

'Yeah m'fine Bobby,' Sam gave him the Winchester stock standard excuse, 'just … he left Dean there alone probably thought that he'd die before we got to him.'

'We got some work ahead of us Sam, I need you to have your head in the game,' Bobby said sounding so much like the old Dean, startled Sam and he could feel the tears starting to well up.

'Let's see to Dean first and then we can work on finding John.' Sam said his voice trembling slightly belied the strength he tried to portray.

Two hours later, Bobby and Sam had Dean's injuries cleaned, disinfected and stitched, with crisp white bandages now covering most of his slight form, Bobby produced bags of saline and an IV cannula from seemingly nowhere but Sam didn't question it, he just wanted Dean to get better: to become whole again.

S—D

Dean moaned and felt as though a ten-tonne truck had dropped on him from a great height for maximum impact. His eyelids refused to open for him, gritty and stuck together with goo made him feel so dirty and in desperate need for a shower. His nose wrinkled slightly as the smell of sizzling bacon and freshly brewed coffee wafted around him. Lazily he stretched and hunkered down a little more in the soft and warm bed. If this was heaven then he was quite happy to stay there, though the pain radiating throughout his entire body and the mind-numbing-heat seeking- red-hot-poker of agony poking his brain made him feel a little more like he was in hell rather than heaven.

'So Dean you gonna open your eyes for me or you gonna lie there and play possum?'

That voice, he knew that voice anywhere and it wasn't the tortured pain-filled voice he usually heard in his nightmares of recent times.

'S-Sammy?' Dean grunted and once again tried to open his tacky eyes, after three attempts he finally succeeded, with a small victorious smile he looked up at the mossy dark green eyes of his baby brother, 'Sam …s'you an' not a dream?'

'No, no dream Dean it's just me,' Sam didn't know whether he should laugh or cry, 'feel up to having some breakfast?'

'Mmm, bacon an' coffee?' Dean smacked his lips and then winced with the pain in his head, 'm'head hurts Sammy.'

'I know buddy, Bobby's bringing something up to give you, it will help with the hurts.'

'She not nice lady,' Dean muttered.

'Okay random…who's not a nice lady Dean?'

'The lady with dad, she not nice, she did icky things with dad.' Dean blushed and toyed with the frayed edges of the blanket covering him, 'Sammy?'

'Yeah dude?'

'I members,'

'you remember what Dean?' Sam asked his heart thudding so loudly he was sure that Dean could hear it.

'I members why they hurt me.' Dean said with tears shining in his luminous green eyes.

S—D

2114 Moorcroft Lane

Outskirts of Sioux Falls

South Dakota

John stood like a silent sentinel at the front window of the house opposite, next to him lay the body of Joan, her head lying at an awkward angle, her eyes wide open and still shining with her own terror. Blood seeped through his clothing from the ragged cross shape cut into his chest, done by his own hand. The blessed knife now held loosely in his right hand, his left hand pressed against the glass leaving a bloodied hand-print. He watched his youngest son struggle to get out of the truck, and make his way to the front door with Bobby Singer at his side, a lone tear ran down the craggy face as he watched them in silence, he so wanted to run across the road and to take his sons into his embrace and to beg their forgiveness.

Unable to leave his self-imposed watch, John kept his gaze fixed on the house as he counted down the time it took them to get Dean out of there, as soon as they were gone he was going to take Joan back there, and torch the cursed place.

He finally had a semblance of control though he knew that it was not permanent, cutting the symbols into his own flesh have locked the entity inside of him, taken control away from it for now, it was temporary but for now that was all he was willing to play with.

'Dammit Sammy get outta there,' he grunted the bloodied knife clanging to the floor from his now numb and lifeless fingers, 'get outta there kid.' He finally let out his held breath when he saw Bobby coming out of the house carrying an unconscious Dean with Sam close on their heels. 'Atta boy.' He wasn't sure exactly how he stumbled across the binding sigils or managed to learn the proper chant while trapped in his own mind, as he carved into his own flesh he felt no pain, only determination to regain control of his body and mind.

'Aint gonna be anyone's puppet no more.' John muttered as he bent over and picked Joan's body up, slinging her lifeless form over his shoulder he grabbed his dropped blade and staggered out of one condemned house and into another. At least in this area no one would think twice of a man covered in blood and carrying an obviously dead woman over his shoulder.

_'I'm gonna get you Winchester, I'm going to flail your flesh from your bones.'_

_'You're never gonna know anything else except pain.'_

_'I'm going to eat your sons.'_

_'Starting with the retard, put it out of its misery.'_

_'then that walking mountain of a baby boy, mmm nice and tender.'_

_'Release me now Winchester for your own sake.'_

_'You think that I've done bad and painful things to you already? Wait until you let me loose then we'll really party.'_

_'Prepare to die Winchester.'_

'Enough!' John roared as he unceremoniously dumped Joan's body on the double bed where they had … no where she had non-consensual sex with him, he never agreed to it, it was the little demonic bastard inhabiting him. 'I'm back in charge and God help me if it means cutting you out of myself then I'm gonna do it.'

_'Temper, temper John, watch that blood pressure of yours.'_

Ignoring the voice John staggered slightly but righted himself, he knew that he only had a short time left, grabbing the two drums of gasoline he undid the lids and tipped them over, letting the liquid splash over the litter and human refuse scattered across the floor.

With the flick of his wrist he ignited the lighter and dropped it onto the flammable liquid, taking a perverse pleasure in the heat of the flames, swaying drunkenly John lurched out of the house and down the street in search of a pay phone he had one more job to do before he could allow himself to drop his guard.

Dropping a dime into the slot, he dialled the number and rested his aching head against the cool glass of the phone booth wall.

_'Singer,'_ the gruff voice of his former friend came through the bad connection.

'Bobby, it…it's John, please don't hang up…'

'_So is this you talking or the bastard piggybacking ya?'_

'This is me … look Bobby I don't have much time, I managed to trap it in … me … but … but it …it's not gonna last…'

_'Dammit John please come in, we can work this out together, you me and the boys we can exorcise it outta ya.'_

'C-Can't Bobby … can't … do … that … to … the … boys,' John pushed the words out, 't-tell em, tell em that … that I'm … I'm sorry.' He finally got the words out just as he felt his control start to wane. 'Get em to safety Bobby, I – I'm trusting ya.'

S—D

Bobby hung up the phone and scrubbed his face wearily, 'Bobby was that dad?'

The elder hunter turned to face Sam, 'yeah it was son.'

'What, what did he want?'

'The stubborn freaking idgit managed to trap the entity in his-self but it weren't holdin' … he wanted to tell me to git you two to safety and that…'

'And that what Bobby?'

'That he's sorry.' Bobby stared up at Sam with an unwavering gaze, 'I believed him Sam, but the stupid idgit won't come in to let us help.'

S—D

An unholy scream of terror startled both of the men and had them racing back upstairs to the bedroom where Dean was sleeping. Pulling on his waning strength and adrenaline Sam effortlessly made it up the stairs three at a time before bursting into the room he shared with Dean. 'Dean?' He gasped breathlessly.

'S-Sammy? W-want Sammy.' Dean wailed, pressed against the bed-head, with his knees pulled up to his chest and fingers white-knuckled around each wrist Dean stared wide-eyed at an empty corner. 'He's here, not allowed to be here Sammy.'

'Who Dean? Who's here?' Bobby asked as he did another visual scan of the bedroom.

'Th-the bad man.'

'_Now, now Dean that's not very nice, I do have a name.'_

'Don't let him get me Sammy please I'll be good, promise.' Dean wept as he kept his gaze fixed on the apparition in front of him but his fingers were now wrapped tightly in the material of Sam's shirt.

_'So it's true, the idiots took it too far, well Dean it looks like you've dodged a bullet.'_

'Dean who else is here?'

'It's gone … it don't want me no more.' Dean sighed and stretched his aching muscles, 'all gone Sammy.'

'Do you … can you tell me who it was or what it was?' Sam asked as he lowered himself on the bed next to his big brother.

'I member Sammy, I member what happened.' Dean looked at his brother and then up to Bobby, 'it was trying to get these people to let it loose.'

'When son?' Bobby urged the traumatised younger man, knowing that this might be the breakthrough Dean so desperately needed.

'Go on Dean, Bobby and me are gonna make sure that it don't hurt you no more.'

'It was that group me and dad found in the field, daddy went all funny … I got all funny and tired an' when I wokes up daddy was lying on the ground with all the peoples and the big mean thing was gone.'

'Can you tell us what he looked like?' Sam urged Dean, while biting back on his own impatience he had to let Dean to remember on his own.

'No, no, no can't Sammy, it mean and nasty and horrible,' Dean shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, 'big monster who got so mad coz I sees his face.'

'Is that what's in yer daddy?'

'Uhhuh, it not my daddy no more,' Dean shook his head and then he rubbed his face before looking at his brother, suddenly looking older, tireder and more like his old self than ever before. 'Dad got somethin' in him that day an' when that bad lady Joan came to the – the hospital then she … she did somefin to wakes it up in daddy.' He yawned and curled up on his side, twisting his fingers around his brother's forearm and wrist Dean promptly fell asleep.

S—D

Another eighty days later

Sam and Dean's apartment

E 23rd Street

Sioux Falls South Dakota

Dean climbed out of Bobby's truck and hurried towards the stairs, dragging his left foot slightly, a fading reminder of his time with his father. So much had happened since John had taken his eldest from the hospital and tried to murder his baby son.

Dean and Sam both recuperated at Bobby's salvage yard, the three men taking solace in each other's presence, for Dean he had two stable influences to help him back on the road to recovery, for Sam who had his brother back but had someone to confine in and to chat to about every day things and for Bobby who had his boys with him, his "unofficially adopted" sons to keep him company.

None of them had heard from John since his last call to Bobby, and Sam knew deep down that it would be only a matter of time before they would have to start searching for him in earnest.

"Uncle Bobby?' Dean asked pausing on bottom step, 'where did Sammy go?'

'He ah had a job to do, now slow down for an old man will ya, ya idgit?' Bobby puffed as he hurried after the younger man.

'Why did he have a job to do?' Dean asked pouting slightly, 'don' he wanna live wif me anymore?'

'Dean Winchester don't you start that crap with me, ya aint eight years old remember.'

'I know I'm an … an … ad-adult.' Dean's pout grew as he glared up at his "uncle", 'why does I hafeta?'

'Coz that's yer age is … So why the questions and pouting?'

'Want Sammy here…'

'Yeah well he said that he's gonna meet us here,' Bobby nodded his head towards the stairs, 'so why don't we go and see if he's here ya idgit.'

'M'not a idgit, you're a idgit,' Dean mumbled as he dragged himself up the stairs, Bobby shook his head in amusement and followed close by. Since he and Sam had rescued Dean, they had watched the brain damaged young man struggle back to where he was in his recovery before everything went to hell in a hand-basket, and then beyond that to where he seemed to be a high functioning late-adolescent to a mid-teenager, astounding all of his doctors and therapists as well as his small and close-knit family. Although, every now and then when he thought that he could get away with it, Dean would let himself slide backwards to the mentality of an eight year old.

When they got to the landing just in front of Sam and Dean's apartment, the door opened and Sam stood there grinning widely, 'thanks Bobby.'

'Hey whatcha thankin' Uncle Bobby for Sam?' Dean demanded, 'an' hows come ya told Uncle Bobby youse had a job to do an' yer here?'

'Hey calm down Dean, I just thanked Bobby for bringing you home so I could get a surprise ready for you.' Sam chuckled softly, 'wanna see what it is?'

'A surprise for me?' Dean frowned, 'what for?'

'Coz you're doing so well and it will help you get even better,' Sam said with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

'Uncle Bobby?' Dean turned to look at the older hunter who shrugged and grinned just as much as Sam did, with a huff Dean pushed passed his brother and went into their home. A yelping bark came from inside the living room, with a curious glance back at his brother Dean hurried into the room.

S—D

Sam and Bobby found Dean on the floor with his arms full of a silky coated German Shepherd, 'he's yours Dean, he's an Assist dog, he can do a few things that you're having problems doing and to protect you when me or Bobby aren't around.'

'Wh-what's his name?' Dean asked with the young dog licking long sloppy stripes down his cheek.

'Well his training name was Gus but you can change it if you like.' Sam said, 'Brenna suggested giving this new program a go, kind of works like guide dogs for the blind, but instead of being seeing eye dogs they help do things.' He went on to explain while he sat down on the couch just behind Dean, causing his brother to lean backwards slightly so that they maintained physical contact.

'I think he looks like Gus.' Dean said trying to be serious but failed miserably when Gus wanted his attention.

'Brenna's gonna come around later today to help settle him in, but we thought that it would be good for you and Gus to get to know each other for a while,' Sam explained but felt as though he was talking to himself, 'coffee Bobby?'

'Ya said the magic word Sam,' Bobby grinned, watching Sam stand up, wait until his balance settled and then followed him into the kitchen.

'Me too Sammy,' Dean's voice rang through the apartment followed by a bark and then a genuine laugh.

'Best thing ya coulda done kiddo.' Bobby said easing himself onto a kitchen chair at the table.

'I hope so, he does sound happy doesn't he?' Sam frowned and paused with his hand on the kettle, flashes of Dean's battered and broken form invaded his thoughts.

'Earth to Sam, hey the coffee aint gonna make itself.'

'Huh? Oh sorry … I ah want to thank you Bobby.'

'What for now ya idgit?'

'For taking us in like you did, you, you know that you're always welcome here as well don't you?'

'Yeah I do, but I must admit it's quiet at the yard now,' Bobby shrugged slightly and took the proffered hot drink from Sam, 'so we gonna break out in love songs now?'

'Hey Sammy Gus gotta go out.' Dean called interrupting their friendly banter.

'I-I'm coming,' Sam shook his head and took a last sip of coffee, 'I hope that this is a good idea.'

Bobby shook his head and followed Sam out to meet Dean at the front door, Gus sat quietly at his new master's feet waiting for his harness and lead. 'Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'What's that?' he pointed to the harness and the royal blue satin overlay, 'assist dog' written in gold lettering on it.

'Well ya see Dean, it's so Gus can go into any shop or place with ya without ya getting' into trouble,' Bobby explained while Sam fastened the last clasp on the black harness and gave Gus a scratch behind his ears for being good.

'So he don' hafeta stay outside?' Dean asked tilting his head to the side as he thought about the places he could take Gus.

'Okay let's get the show on the road.' Sam handed Dean the lead and let him take control of their little outing, Tom, Dean's longstanding doctor suggested giving him more responsibility in everyday things, everything to do with Gus and to let him make more major decisions, such as letting him decide when they left Bobby's and moved back home again.

Bobby and Sam watched as Dean seemingly walked straighter, taller, and acted more confident as he led Gus along the street to the small parkland across the road, with his breath caught in his throat, Sam kept reminding himself that this was exactly what Tom was talking about, letting Dean have more independence and freedom, including the simple task of crossing the road and taking the dog to the park.

S—D

Sam and Bobby sat on a bench keeping a watchful eye on Dean as he bonded with his new friend, they chatted about everything except what was important, their futures as hunters and where the hell was John Winchester?

Sam's phone vibrated with perceived urgency and with an apologetic grin to Bobby he moved away to get a better connection, with his gaze fixed firmly on Dean and now on Bobby as well Sam finally answered the call.

THE END

END NOTE: I am leaving this story here, for many reasons but mainly because I have already sketched out "The Other One Hundred Days" where I want to concentrate on what went on when possessed John kidnapped Dean, and exactly who or what is possessing John.


End file.
